


Lúcido

by ADalek



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accion, Angst, BAMF!John, Drama, Final Feliz, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Smut, algo de ligera pero extremadamente terrible tortura, cantidades riculas de manos cogidas, contrucción lenta, no voy a etiquetar cada acto sexual sólo confia en mi hay muchos, o dios mio gente los SENTIMIENTOS, o mira las cosas se han puesto ligeramente kinks, otras parejas seran una feliz sorpresa, porno, sentimientos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADalek/pseuds/ADalek
Summary: La primera vez que pasó fue un accidente.Tras Reichenbach, John descubre una forma de aferrarse a Sherlock después de todo.Prepárate para leer: 1) Angst; 2) Argumento; 3) Porno; 4) Más porno; 5) Aún más porno; 6) Más argumento y 7) Final feliz. Pero, según parece, en MUCHOS capítulos. Si te preocupa la violencia gráfica / tortura, ten en cuenta que está limitada al capítulo 30. Probablemente es típicamente canon, pero prefiero avisar de más que de menos.Aquí te va un extracto, sólo para darte esperanza a través de la angustia de los primeros capítulos:—Voy a seducirte, Sherlock Holmes, —murmuró en el oído de Sherlock, sonriendo cuando el aliento de Sherlock se volvió errático de nuevo— No porque lo necesites, sino porque lo mereces. Ambos lo merecemos. —Le dio un apretón a Sherlock. — ¿Confías en mí?Sherlock alzó la cabeza, esos ojos pálidos y misteriosos mirando a John con sinceridad: —Siempre confié en ti, John.John sintió el último atisbo de tensión abandonar sus hombros. —Bien. —Besó a Sherlock una vez más, rápida y suavemente; una promesa. —Eso está bien.





	1. El accidente

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lucid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/655032) by [dr_girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_girlfriend/pseuds/dr_girlfriend). 

> Para ivyblossom.
> 
> Traducción al 中文 disponible: Lucid 清醒梦 por AprilDayEver
> 
> Nota de la autora: ¿Es de acosador regalarle un trabajo a alguien que no conoces? Porque me gustaría dedicarle este a ivyblossom, ya que “El progreso de Sherlock Holmes” fue la historia que me volvió una ávida fan del Johnlock. (La traductora es de la misma opinión exacta, y debo añadir que "El progreso de Sherlock Holmes" fue mi primera traducción de este fandom).
> 
> Escribo mis fics para espacios fandom. Por favor no añadas mis fics a Goodreads o otras webs similares, publiques extractos, ni las compartas de otros modos fuera de los espacios para fandoms. ¡Gracias!

_ —Sólo una cosa más. Una cosa más, un milagro más, Sherlock, por mi. No. Estés. Muerto. ¿Podrías? Sólo por mí, sólo páralo. Detén esto. _

* * *

La primera vez que pasó fue por accidente.

Lestrade lo arrastró otra vez al pub y dos pintas y seis meses después de… bueno, después… John se dio cuenta de que finalmente era capaz de hablar de Sherlock sin que el peso de la culpa y la confusión y la pena y la traición le comprimieran el aire de los pulmones. Greg había mencionado algo sobre la Reina y John se dio cuenta de que él nunca había escuchado la historia de Sherlock yendo a Buckingham Palace sólo con una sábana. Para cuando terminó de contarlo ambos estaban riendo sobre sus cervezas sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas mojando sus caras.

—Joder estaba loco, —dijo Greg con tal cariño que el tiempo pasado del verbo apenas dolió. Y así, cuando le hizo un gesto al camarero para pedir dos whiskys y alzó su copa con un incómodo “por Sherlock”, John apenas dudó un segundo antes de chocar su vaso y beberlo de un trago. Ni el siguiente. Ni el siguiente después de ese.

Se fue a casa dando tumbos y sintiéndose cálido, borrosamente desconectado de la vida como no se había sentido desde la universidad, peleándose con las llaves en la cerradura y tropezando con sus propios pies hasta que cayó sobre la cama. Se giró sobre su espalda, acomodándose en el colchón lleno de bultos con un suspiro. Cerró los ojos, el horrible estudio desapareció a su alrededor y de repente Sherlock estaba ahí.

* * *

—John, —dijo, los pálidos ojos completamente impávidos, ese abrigo pijo suyo envolviéndole como en un abrazo.

—Sherlock, —contestó John también sin sorpresa. A algún nivel sabía que era imposible, sabía que Sherlock estaba muerto, y aún así todo lo que sentía era felicidad, un destello cegador como un rayo, dejándole con una suave sensación de feliz paz.— Has vuelto, —dijo sin preocuparse siquiera de lo estúpidamente obvio que sonó. Dejó que el fulgor de cálida felicidad se mostrase en su rostro, miró esos ojos de otro mundo posándose sobre él, leyendo su expresión y, aún más milagrosamente, devolviéndole la mirada lentamente.

—Ven aquí, —dijo John abriendo sus brazos. Como magia, ahí estaba, de algún modo encajando cómodamente en los brazos de John como si perteneciera ahí, a pesar de las largas extremidades y codos afilados. John enterró su cara en la curva de su cuello, inspirando todo lo que era Sherlock (el aroma de su piel, el leve olor a químicos, lana ligeramente húmeda y un toque de pólvora).

—Quiero estar de vuelta en Baker Street contigo, —confesó John y de nuevo, como magia, estaban allí, abrazados en el sofá juntos, los ruidos de la calle familiares y reconfortantes a través de la ventana medio abierta. John podía oír a la señora Hudson trasteando en el piso de abajo incluso cuando Sherlock se acurrucó más cerca.

Sueño lúcido; una parte del cerebro de John se lo estaba diciendo. Su mente estaba guiando el sueño, transformando los eventos para que se acomodasen a su gusto. No le importó. Simplemente abrazó a Sherlock más fuerte contra él, acariciando esos rizos oscuros y se permitió a sí mismo ser verdaderamente feliz por primera vez en medio año.

* * *

Se levantó con un taladrante dolor de cabeza, la boca viscosa y la pena disparándose afiladamente por su pecho de un modo que no había sentido desde hacía semanas. Se quedó bajo el chorro de la ducha, tembloroso e incierto. Se sintió como si hubiera recuperado a Sherlock y lo hubiera vuelto a perder todo en una noche. No se había dado cuenta de que todo el dolor por la pérdida de Sherlock se había disipado hacia una constante y entumecida miseria. Ahora el nuevo filo de la pena era casi insoportable, pero la felicidad había sido… la felicidad había sido…

—Joder, —se dijo a si mismo apretando su sudorosa frente contra los fríos azulejos de la pared de la ducha.

Intentó decirse que era cosa de una vez. Que no volvería a hacerlo de nuevo si pudiera. Esa mentira duró tres horas, hasta que se encontró a sí mismo investigando los sueños lúcidos. Primero wikipedia, luego artículos universitarios, luego en foros; su mente creando un catálogo mental de disparadores. Meditación, interrupción del sueño, siestas durante el día…

Los intentó todos durante las siguientes dos semanas, la vergüenza tiñendo su cara incluso en la soledad de su estudio mientras miraba su propia palma, ordenándose a sí mismo volverse consciente en sus sueños.

Nada funcionó y por eso el viernes, quince días después, John se vio sentado en la oscuridad de su despacho en la clínica, mucho después de que los demás se hubieran ido a casa, pensando. Pensó en su padre, en las furias violentas de borracho que aterrorizaron su infancia. Pensó en Harry, sola en su apartamento sin Clara, bebiendo vino a las dos del mediodía. Pensó en todo ello, largo y tendido, y luego paró de camino a casa y compró un paquete de seis cervezas y una botella de whiskey.


	2. El desvanecimiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No necesito decirlo, ¿no?, que uno no debería intentar acceder a los sueños lúcidos a través de intoxicación alcohólica. Es,absolutamente, una licencia artística mía.

—Sabía que lo conseguirías, John, —fue lo primero que le dijo Sherlock, resplandeciendo con orgullo, y eso mismo ya era una ilusión defectuosa. El Sherlock real le hubiera soltado algún comentario impaciente. Algo hiriente y mordaz, preguntando por que le había llevado tanto tiempo hacerlo bien, cuando era tan obvio, John, un mono entrenado habría tropezado con la solución más rápido. Y aún así… de nuevo, no importaba. No importaba que no fuera real, que estuviera todo en su cabeza, porque era Sherlock, estaba de vuelta y era lo suficientemente real.

—Ven aquí, —dijo John. Y aquí de nuevo debería haber habido algo de discordancia… El Sherlock real nunca hubiera sido tan obediente, tan complaciente como para inclinarse sin decir una palabra, acurrucándose suavemente en los brazos de John. El Sherlock real tenía una energía maníaca o una languidez indolente; una tormenta en una botella o una marea lenta y profunda. No era, entre todas las cosas, un mimoso. Y aún así, en el tenue amanecer de los sueños lúcidos de John, lo era. Enroscó sus largos brazos alrededor de John y lo apretó con fuerza. Devolvió los suaves susurros de John con los suyos propios, sus alientos entremezclándose. Ni un resoplido ante la naturaleza vulgar de todo ello; en su lugar le devolvió a John las caricias tentativas y respondió a su “no me dejes de nuevo, Sherlock” con amables promesas. “Estoy aquí, John. No te dejaré. Nunca más.” Su cálido aliento resoplando contra la oreja de John, haciéndole temblar.

* * *

A la dura luz de la mañana, con el sol colándose a través de sus legañosos ojos y en su palpitante cerebro, John se burló de sí mismo sin piedad. La mera idea de que Sherlock hiciera tales cosas… que dijera tales cosas… Por supuesto que el pequeño y mundano cerebro de John no podría simular el auténtico genio de una conversación de Sherlock, los inspirados destellos de brillantez. No, su Sherlock de los sueños era una pálida imitación creada por la diminuta consciencia de John. Era John haciéndole decir esas insípidas cosas vulgares, el patético anhelo de John que hace que Sherlock parezca devolverle el cariño. Era embarazoso, y poco sano, y lamentable, y John no podía dejar de hacerlo como tampoco podía arrancarse el corazón.

Desarrolló un cuidado ritual, intentando caminar por una cuerda floja que controlaba los demonios gemelos, su predisposición al alcoholismo y su igualmente insidiosa adición a Sherlock. Los sentía a ambos como fuego en sus venas… el ansia del “sólo un poco más”, “una copa más”, “sólo un sueño más”.

Con la decisión de un doctor y la disciplina de un soldado, construyó una serie de normas. Sólo las noches de los viernes, cuando tenía todo el fin de semana para recuperarse. Un cuidadoso número de bebidas (cerveza, cerveza, whisky, whisky, whisky) cronometrado escrupulosamente. Demasiado rápido y sobrepasaría el sueño lúcido y saltaría a la inconsciencia; demasiado lento y se tumbaría despierto, mirando desesperadamente al techo agrietado de su estudio, el alcohol zumbando por su organismo pero Sherlock aún frío y muerto en su tumba.

Incluso siguiendo su ritual fallaba de vez en cuando. Una vez incluso experimentó unas cuantas horas de desvanecimiento, un vacío en sus recuerdos; tazas de té enfriándose sobre la mesa que no recordaba haber hecho y una entrada autocompasiva en su blog en la cola (afortunadamente sin publicar) que no recordaba haber escrito.

Se dijo a sí mismo que el desvanecimiento era una llamada de aviso. Que tenía que parar esto, era un clásico comportamiento autodestructivo. No podía vivir toda la semana esperando al viernes, esperando a soñar con un hombre que estaba muerto en su tumba y que no le había correspondido a sus sentimientos cuando estaba vivo. Debería estar recuperándose ya de su luto; debería estar dejando ir a Sherlock, no aferrándose con más fuerza a él. Los sueños estaban empezando a parecerle lo único real en su vida, vibrantes y cálidos mientras que la monótona miseria de su vida despierto estaba adquiriendo una sombría y distante cualidad de sueño.

A última hora de la tarde se quedó de pie frente al lavabo, abrió las tapas de las botellas de cerveza una a una, inclinándolas hasta que se vaciaron por el desagüe. Podía sentir tensarse sus hombros, todo su cuerpo revuelto, pero torpemente giró el tapón del whisky y lo vertió también por el desagüe.

—Bien, —se dijo a sí mismo firme—. Está hecho. Ya es suficiente. —Luego se tumbó en la cama, temblando y agitándose, las sábanas llenándose del olor agrio del alcohol que sudaba por sus poros.

Esa noche de viernes trabajó hasta tan tarde como pudo en la clínica, intentando distraerse. Cuando no hubo nada más que hacer (el último informe médico completado y su oficina ordenada) suspiró, dejando colgar su cabeza con cansancio por un momento antes de volver a su estudio. No podía ni siquiera llamarlo “su casa” en su propia mente. Su casa era Baker Street, sin duda ya alquilado a algún otro a estas alturas, las pertenencias de dos hombres (uno muerto y otro sólo medio vivo) empaquetadas en cajas por manos extrañas. Su casa era Sherlock, y Sherlock se había ido. Había cortado el último tenue hilo que los unía. 

Pasó por delante de la parada del metro y volvió caminando, manteniendo su cabeza baja mientras pasaba por cada tienda de licores. El zumbido de la ciudad era un ruido blanco en su cabeza, apenas perceptible sobre el rugido sordo de su dolor, las farolas se agitaban por la humedad acumulada en las esquinas de sus ojos. Se obligó a sí mismo a poner queso entre dos rebanadas de pan, ahogándose en cada mordisco del frío sandwich, antes de tumbarse en la cama. 

Apretó los dientes, colocando con fuerza su antebrazo sobre los ojos, obligándose a dormir. El primer sollozo sordo le cogió por sorpresa, un suspiro áspero repentinamente convertido en algo más. Luego fue inevitable, irremediable, mientras se acurrucaba sobre sí mismo, sus hombros agitándose sin remedio por la fuerza de sus sollozos.

Cuando finalmente paró se giró sobre su espalda, limpiando con furia la humedad de su cara con su muñeca. 

—Watson, imbécil, —se gruñó a sí mismo—. Recomponte, hombre. —Se obligó a levantarse a por un vaso de agua, sabiendo que las punzadas en su cabeza esta vez sólo eran por la deshidratación, por la falta de alcohol. ¿Entonces así es como iba a ser?

Pensó en un sinfín de días alargándose frente a él. Su trabajo en la clínica. La copa ocasional con Lestrade, pero ¿cuánto tiempo duraría eso sin Sherlock uniéndoles? Incluso el difuso brillo de un futuro que lo había mantenido después de Afganistán (tal vez conocería a alguien, tener una novia y quizás incluso algún día una familia) se había ido. Ya no quería eso y nunca lo volvería a querer, el último vestigio de normalidad ardió hasta las cenizas por esa conflagración que lo consumía todo que había sido Sherlock. Pensó en el arma en el cajón, repentinamente sintiendo su peso en su mano tan vívidamente que la palma le palpitó, sorprendido al encontrarla vacía.

Tomó aliento profundamente, lo soltó lentamente entre sus dientes y para cuando sus pulmones estuvieron vacíos su mente se había recompuesto. Se lavó la cara y se vistió con cuidado, comprobando su reloj. Las tiendas de licores aún estaban abiertas. Era una locura lo que estaba haciendo, pero parecía casi inevitable. ¿No había sellado su locura en el momento que conoció a Sherlock? Había experimentado una noche con la perspectiva de no tener a Sherlock en su vida y ya sabía que no podría hacerlo. Tenía esa última cuerda débil e iba a agarrarse a ella mientras pudiera. Si lo llevaba a la botella, si lo llevaba a la auténtica locura, entonces esa era la oportunidad que iba a tomar. Ese era el futuro, y eso era esta noche. Y esta noche, si era afortunado, soñaría.

Salió a comprar un paquete de seis cervezas y una botella de whisky, cerrando la puerta tras él con decisión.


	3. El cambio

Apretó su cara contra el cuello del Sherlock del sueño, aspirando su calidez y aroma. Deslizó sus dedos a través de los suaves rizos, notando de forma distante que no eran ni más largos ni más cortos, congelados en el tiempo. No le importó. Ese tipo de detalles sólo le molestaban cuando estaba despierto, en retrospectiva. A la sombría luz de la mañana se flagelaría a si mismo con esas pequeñas observaciones, pero en el brumoso y delirante espacio de los sueños no importaban para nada. Lo único que importaba era que cuando deslizaba sus dedos por los rizos, tirando suavemente, Sherlock suspiraba de placer y se acurrucaba contra la parte superior de su cabeza. 

Tomó aliento profundamente y se estremeció, y luego lo dejó salir junto con la pregunta que había estado guardando en su interior desde el día que conoció a Sherlock.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó—. Soy tan… ordinario. —Sintió una oleada de vergüenza subir por su cuello. No había pretendido exponerse tanto.

Sherlock respiró profundamente, y John pensó al principio que no le iba a contestar. ¿Qué podría decir, después de todo? Su voz, cuando surgió, fue una sorpresa… El rico tono de barítono ronroneando alrededor de John, calmando las marcadas aristas de sus nervios.

—Nunca ordinario, John. ¿Cómo podrías pensar eso? —La profunda voz resonó con amable reprimenda—. Siempre has sido distinto a los demás. Sorprendente. Confuso. —Sherlock se detuvo y posó un beso en la coronilla de John que envió un ondulante placer por la columna. —Extraordinario, —Sherlock aspiró sobre su pelo—. Mi John.

John apretó su cara más profundamente en el cuello de Sherlock, el placer surgiendo desde su corazón y radiando hacia sus dedos.

* * *

Como siempre, se burló brutalmente de sí mismo al día siguiente. Se quedó tumbado en un enredo de sábanas sudadas; el sabor del whisky y el auto desprecio amargos en su lengua. ¿Tan patético era, tan irreparablemente roto, que esa era su idea de una relación? Su propio subconsciente, poniendo palabras de afecto y reafirmación en la boca de un fantasma.

No había un buen final para esto. La única pregunta era de qué modo se iba a ir todo al infierno exactamente; y aún así…

Sorprendente. Mi John.

Ahora que la primera oleada de vergüenza y auto recriminación estaba desvaneciéndose, John sintió un eco de placer que le inundó ante esas palabras. Y ya sabía que el siguiente viernes volvería a hacerlo de nuevo. 

* * *

John abrió los ojos, la familiar bruma feliz le recorrió mientras veía a Sherlock de pie junto a la puerta. Ausentemente notó que sus sueños lúcidos se estaban volviendo aún más vívidos… todo parecía un poco más afilado, un poco más claro. Incluso Sherlock parecía un poco diferente… su pelo más corto, su cara más delgada.

John abrió sus ojos dándole la bienvenida, como siempre.

—Ven aquí, amor. 

Una ligera sorpresa penetró su cómoda bruma mientras Sherlock parecía dudar en la puerta. Eso era nuevo. Sherlock repentinamente se inclinó hacia delante, cayendo de rodillas junto a la cama.

—John… Yo… —empezó, las palabras deteniéndose con un tartamudeo cuando la mano de John se alzó para acariciar su mejilla, el pulgar trazando el afilado pómulo con suavidad.

—Stá bien… —arrastró las palabras John. Sherlock lo miró preocupado y eso no estaba bien. Se estiró, tirando del cuello de Sherlock y luego de su manga, hasta que Sherlock estuvo en la cama junto a él. Esto estaba mejor. Así es como se suponía que tenían que ser las cosas.

John enterró su cara en el cuello de Sherlock. Estaba más frío de lo que solía estar habitualmente, ligeramente húmedo por la lluvia, pero el aroma era aún más vívido de lo habitual. John inhaló en él sólo un momento antes de sentir a Sherlock echarse para atrás… ¿sorprendido? ¿alarmado?

—John… —Sherlock empezó otra vez. John notó distantemente que Sherlock estaba temblando, unas ligeras sacudidas a través de su cuerpo. Qué raro. Casi como si Sherlock estuviera asustado. Tal vez su subconsciente estaba retorciendo las cosas otra vez. Tenía sentido, ahora que lo pensaba. Sherlock siempre reconfortaba a John en esos sueños. Ahora su subconsciente quería ser el que reconfortase. Bueno, era justo, podía hacerlo.

Atrajo a Sherlock con más fuerza, enredando sus cuerpos juntos de un modo familiar, frotando su espalda y murmurando en la piel de su cuello.

—Está bien, Sherlock. Shus. Te tengo. No te dejaré caer.

Sintió a Sherlock tomar aliento con brusquedad contra su pelo y luego hacerlo de nuevo. Luego el temblor se volvió un estremecimiento. John lo sujetó con fuerza, tranquilizándolo pasando una mano por su pelo y la otra trazando suaves círculos en su temblorosa espalda mientras Sherlock se estremecía con reprimidos y entrecortados sollozos.

—Te tengo, amor. Te tengo. No te dejaré caer.


	4. El despertar

John gruñó, su antebrazo sobre sus ojos, retrasando ese doloroso momento cuando la luz del sol atravesará su cráneo dolorido. Pensó de nuevo en el sueño de la pasada noche, su entrecejo fruncido por la confusión. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Su subconsciente debe ser mucho más retorcido de lo que había pensado. 

—¿John? —La voz vino de unos centímetros junto a su oreja y John estaba medio revolviéndose, medio cayendo de la cama antes de darse cuenta. Lo siguiente que supo es que sus hombros estaban contra la pared, su mano automáticamente moviéndose hacia la parte baja de su espalda para coger la culata de un arma que obviamente no estaba allí.

Entrecerró los ojos por la dura luz del sol, la boca seca y la cabeza palpitando, y su corazón latiendo acelerado en su pecho. Sherlock estaba tumbado en la cama, luminoso a la luz del sol de la mañana. Mientras John miraba se alzó sobre un codo, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, esos ojos pálidos y sobrenaturales enfocados bruscamente en la cara de John como si estuviera recopilando datos sobre su reacción.

“Ya está. Me he roto,” pensó John y la realización fue sorprendentemente reconfortante. Se había preguntado a dónde le llevaría esta ridícula obsesión, era casi un alivio saberlo. Incluso si su sangre rugía en sus oídos y su cabeza flotaba, revisó todas las posibilidades en el fondo de su mente. ¿Depresión con episodios psicóticos o un auténtico ataque psicótico? El sobrepasarse una vez a la semana no debería ser suficiente para inducir alucinaciones asociadas con el delirium tremens, pero quizás una respuesta al estrés por diátesis...

Sólo por un momento la cara de Sherlock se ensombreció con algún tipo de expresión que John nunca había visto antes y casi igual de rápido sus rasgos volvieron a su habitual calmada máscara de inseguridad.

—No me mires así, John, por el amor de dios. No estás volviéndote loco, —dijo bruscamente.

Mi alucinación está intentando convencerme de mi cordura. Eso está… mal. John sintió crecer dentro de él una risita histérica y la suprimió severamente.

Sherlock se incorporó hasta sentarse, sus pies apoyados en el suelo. Su boca se giró extrañamente por un momento y luego volvió a hablar, su voz repentinamente áspera. 

—Yo… no morí, John. No lo hice.

En un repentino y rápido movimiento estaba frente a John. John no se había dado cuenta de que había levantado sus brazos hacia él hasta que una mano de estilizados dedos se agarró en su antebrazo.

—John, —dijo Sherlock con urgencia.

Un escalofrío pareció atravesar a John donde sus pieles se tocaron. Miró la mano de Sherlock sobre su piel, sus pensamientos acelerados. “Cutículas ligeramente desiguales manchas de nicotina está fumando otra vez; alucinaciones multisensoriales integradas con un nivel de detalle casi imposible es demasiado le oigo le siento está aquí putojodidocristo  Sherlock  no está muerto nunca murió…”

La habitación parecía inclinarse y balancearse como si sus pensamientos se realineasen ante esta nueva información. Sherlock, aquí, vivo, nunca muerto en absoluto. Sintió surgir las preguntas, tantas que se detuvieron en su garganta. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿ Por qué ? Intentó forzar una a salir de su seca garganta y sintió una oleada de bilis en su lugar.

La expresión en la cara de Sherlock era casi cómica mientras soltó su agarre sobre John justo a tiempo, permitiéndole correr al baño. John cayó de rodillas frente al váter, más fácilmente de lo que debería mientras su pierna mala se doblaba bajo él. Luego empezó a agitarse, la cena de curry y el alcohol vaciándose rápidamente, seguido por un sin fin de temblores secos.

Cuando finalmente escupió y tiró de la cadena y apretó su cabeza contra la fría porcelana del lavabo, centrándose en su frialdad, intentando respirar otra vez. Estaba tiritando, sus piernas como gelatina bajo él, un sudor frío hormigueándole por todo el cuerpo. 

Podía sentir a Sherlock asomando a su lado y apretó los ojos con fuerza, intentando reconciliarse con algo tan fundamentalmente inconcebible que parecía que su cabeza iba a estallar. 

—No deberías beber, John, —dijo Sherlock, la sonora voz teñida con reproche—. No con tu historial familiar.

John reprimió otra risa histérica.

—¿John? —La voz de Sherlock extrañamente vacilante—. Abre los ojos, John. Mírame. 

El tiempo pareció detenerse por un momento, porque lo siguiente que supo John es que estaba otra vez de pie, un rugido de ira aún sonando en sus oídos que tardíamente se dio cuenta de que había salido de su propia garganta. Tenía a Sherlock apretado contra la pared, una mano apretada contra su cuello y la otra en su hombro, sujetándolo con la espalda incómodamente curvada sobre el toallero mientras los pies de Sherlock se deslizaban y resbalaban por el suelo de baldosas, intentando buscar equilibrio. Sus caras solo a unos centímetros.

—¿Mírame, John? —siseó.— ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a pedirme eso de nuevo? —Sintió las palabras salir de su boca como un torrente, imparables—. “Mantén los ojos fijos en mí”, dijiste. “¿Harás eso por mí?”, dijiste. Bueno, lo hice. Mantuve mis ojos fijos en ti mientras saltaste, mientras caíste, mientras yacías muerto en el suelo con tu jodida sangre en el pavimento, así que no te atrevas a pedirme nada como eso de nuevo, ¿me oyes? No te atrevas a pedirlo. Si me pides una cosa más voy a coger mi arma y juro por dios, loco bastardo, que no se a cual de nuestras cabezas voy a apuntar.

Los ojos de Sherlock estaban abiertos de par en par, un gris translúcido en su cara pálida. Abrió la boca pero solo salió un gruñido rasposo. John se dio cuenta con horror que estaba ahogándole y apartó sus manos de él como si le hubiera quemado. Dio un paso atrás, el pecho agitado, mientras que Sherlock tomaba aliento en respiraciones entrecortadas y se estiraba la camisa, mirándole con cautela. Miró, la ira repentina desvaneciéndose, mientras que las marcas de sus dedos desaparecían de la blanca piel del cuello de Sherlock. 

—Puta mierda, —dijo mientras los temblores tras la adrenalina empezaban a mostrarse.

—Bueno… sí, —dijo Sherlock, su boca inclinándose con el esbozo de una sonrisa, el puto loco.

—No estás muerto, entonces, —repitió John, probándolo.

—No.

John se pasó la mano por la cara, queriendo desesperadamente un café.

—Entonces has vuelto de la muerte, diez meses después y ¿qué? Simplemente decides que vas a colarte en mi cama, ¿no? Sólo para darme el susto de mi vida, ¿es eso?

Una extraña expresión cruzó la cara de Sherlock y bajó sus ojos, moviéndose ligeramente inquieto.

—Tú me lo pediste.

—Yo te pedí… —El mundo pareció detenerse otra vez mientras John recordó el sueño de la pasada noche. Recordó al Sherlock del sueño, tan diferente de como solía verse, tan diferente de como solía comportarse. De hecho no fue un sueño para nada. Puta mierda, ¿qué había dicho?

Cerró los ojos.

—Sal.

—¡John! —La voz de Sherlock era tensa, urgente y cuando los ojos de John se abrieron de golpe su cara estaba… devastada.

—Fuera del baño, imbécil, —aclaró John, controlando con fuerza la necesidad de alcanzarlo—. Ve a hacer café por primera vez en tu jodida vida o algo. Voy a ducharme y vestirme y luego vamos a sentarnos y puedes explicarme que puta mierda está pasando, ¿sí?

El alivio se mostró claro en la cara de Sherlock por un momento antes de recomponer su expresión en una máscara calmada.

—Sí, —dijo—. Sí. Bien. Excelente.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por un largo momento. Finalmente Sherlock pareció despertarse a sí mismo.

—Me iré a…

—Sí, —dijo John sobresaltado, empujándose contra la bañera para que Sherlock pudiera colarse junto a él fuera del baño—. Sí.

Se giró ciegamente hacia la bañera, haciendo un teatro de abrir los grifos mientras la puerta se cerraba tras él, antes de sentarse al borde de la bañera débilmente.


	5. El acuerdo

John se quedó de pie bajo el chorro de la ducha, aún temblando por la reacción. Sus pensamientos eran un caos enloquecido.

—Tú me lo pediste, —había dicho Sherlock, ¿y qué mierda significaba eso? John lo sospechó, pero no podía entenderlo. Si su sueño la pasada noche no había sido para nada un sueño, entonces…

“Ven aquí, amor”, había dicho. “Te tengo, amor. No te dejaré caer”.

John gruñó en alto, resistiendo el impulso de golpear su cabeza contra los azulejos. ¿Realmente había dicho esas cosas, no solo en alto, sino a Sherlock? En el brumoso espacio del sueño ese tipo de palabras salían de forma natural. El Sherlock del sueño entendía lo que John sentía por él… no sólo lo entendía, el sentimiento era recíproco. Ese tipo de palabras tranquilizadoras eran algo común entre ellos.

John sintió una punzada irracional de ira hacia el Sherlock real. Era casi como si su reaparición le hubiera robado algo, se hubiera llevado al Sherlock del sueño. Jesús, tal vez sí se estaba volviendo loco después de todo. Y si no había sido un sueño, si había sido el Sherlock real la pasada noche, ¿qué demonios había pasado? ¿Realmente se había metido en la cama con John? ¿Envuelto sus brazos a su alrededor, hasta llorado en su hombro? Imposible.

“¿Sentimentalismo?”, se imaginó a Sherlock bufando. “No seas ridículo, John.”

Siguió los rituales de la ducha en modo automático, encogiéndose cuando sus dedos aún entumecidos fallaron cuatro veces sobre la tapa del champú antes de conseguir abrirlo. La mezcla de la resaca, el vomitar violentamente y la reacción de la adrenalina había convertido sus músculos en gelatina. Su mente estaba dispersa, apenas capaz de seguir el tren de sus pensamientos un momento antes de descarrilar en un alboroto de confusión y emoción, un constante flujo de imágenes cruzando su cabeza. El Sherlock del sueño susurrando en su oído, Sherlock cayendo de la azotea del St. Bart’s, la garganta de Sherlock entre sus dedos, Sherlock mojado por la lluvia en sus brazos… y a través de todo eso, como su propio latido, el tamborileo de la euforia (vivo, vivo, vivo, vivo).

Se lavó los dientes y se afeitó cuidadosamente, sabiendo en algún nivel que estaba buscando evasivas. Envolvió una toalla en su cintura, deseando estúpidamente haber traído una muda de ropa al baño. No necesitaba sentirse aún más expuesto ante Sherlock, pero no había nada que hacer. Finalmente tomó aliento profundamente antes de abrir la puerta del baño, no muy seguro si estaba más asustado de que Sherlock estuviera allí o de que se hubiera ido, que fuera una alucinación después de todo.

Aún preparado como estaba, la visión de Sherlock golpeó a John como un puñetazo. Estaba trasteando en la cocina pero levantó la cabeza tan pronto como la puerta del baño se abrió. John sintió la mirada de Sherlock deslizándose por él como un toque físico, rozando su cuerpo, deteniéndose en su cara, en sus manos temblorosas, en la piel rugosa de la cicatriz en su hombro. John imaginó la cadena de deducciones (afeitado con cuchilla en vez de maquinilla eléctrica, corte en el cuello cuando le temblaron las manos) pero Sherlock estaba inusualmente callado por una vez. Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que John se giró e incómodamente empezó a vestirse.

Cuando se giró de nuevo Sherlock aún estaba parado en la pequeña cocina, mirando obstinadamente el fregadero. 

John abrió tímidamente el cajón de su escritorio, sacando su arma. Revisó la cámara y el seguro antes de ponerla a buen recaudo en la parte baja de su espalda, bajando su jersey para taparla. El peso familiar, ausente desde hace mucho tiempo, pareció estabilizarle.

La tetera eléctrica empezó a sonar justo cuando John llegó a la puerta de la cocina. Sherlock finalmente alzó su mirada, los ojos mirando a John rápidamente y luego apartando la mirada, antes de alzar la lata de café.

—No pude encontrar tu cafetera, —dijo.

—Es instantáneo, —dijo John y luego tuvo que reprimir una carcajada mientras Sherlock parecía estupefacto y ofendido al mismo tiempo.

—¿Instantáneo?, —repitió, como si le hubiera insultado personalmente—. ¿Existe tal cosa?

John no pudo evitarlo, su risa se liberó en un suave resoplido.

—Probablemente lo borraste. Acertadamente, me temo.

John rebuscó en el armario ligeramente hasta encontrar la miel que prefería Sherlock, pero luego preparó té para Sherlock y café para sí mismo, ahogando el nudo en su garganta ante la familiar visión de dos tazas juntas. Sherlock había dejado la cocina en cuanto John entró y ahora estaba sentado en la única silla ante el pequeño escritorio.

John le pasó la taza y se sentó enfrente sobre la cama, permitiéndose por fin aceptar la realidad de Sherlock Holmes, vivo y bien, en su pequeño y miserable estudio.

En el caos y la emoción de los eventos anteriores, no había sido capaz de señalar los cambios en él. Su pelo era más corto y, de algún modo, más enredado, como si se hubiera cortado los rizos él mismo. Su cara estaba más delgada, líneas en los ojos y a través de su ancha frente que no estaban antes. Se mantenía rígido en la silla, su torso recto a pesar de los hombros caídos y las piernas estiradas. Los ojos de doctor de John notaron la rigidez (una costilla rota, tal vez, o alguna otra cosa).

—Sólo es un rasguño, —señaló Sherlock, sus misteriosos poderes de lectura de la mente aparentemente se mantenían—. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

—Claro, por supuesto, —John resistió con fuerza las ganas de rodar los ojos. “Sólo un arañazo” para Sherlock abarcaba cualquier cosa desde una rozadura superficial a un intestino perforado.

Continuó observando a Sherlock. Más notable aún que los cambios físicos eran los cambios en su comportamiento. Los dedos con manchas de nicotina inquietos, agarrando la taza por un momento antes de volar para tirar de la tela de sus pantalones o golpetear el escritorio. En lugar de la inquietante mirada directa a la que John estaba habituado, Sherlock apenas parecía saber a donde mirar, sus ojos dirigidos a la cara de John sólo en breves vistazos vagando por el resto del estudio, escaso como era. Su expresión, habitualmente tan diferente, estaba constantemente cambiando como si fuera abofeteado por un flujo de emociones demasiado abrumadores para enmascararlas. Una puerta golpeó abajo, en el portal, y Sherlock se sobresaltó, salpicando té por el borde de su taza. Lo limpió descuidadamente con el puño de su camisa, las huesudas muñecas desnudas, expuestas por las mangas demasiado cortas, impactaron a John al verlas sorprendentemente vulnerables.

—¿Sherlock?, —se vio a sí mismo diciendo suavemente, ni siquiera seguro de qué estaba preguntando. “¿Alguien ha estado cuidando de ti?” pasó por su mente.

Sherlock por fin alzó la cabeza, su mirada enfrentando a la de John casi desafiantemente.

—Tienes preguntas, —empezó bruscamente, enviando a John pensamientos errantes de ese momento en un taxi, menos de un día después de haberse conocido, la profunda voz de Sherlock desgranando la vida de John ante sus ojos.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?, —preguntó John.

La boca de Sherlock se retorció, y por un momento que casi le para el corazón a John, pensó que podría llorar. En su lugar agachó la cabeza, parpadeando rápidamente, pero su voz cuando habló era cuidadosamente impasible.

—No lo recuerdo. Apenas importa.

John aclaró su garganta, un nudo de emoción le oprimió también.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas, amigo. —”Me importa a mi”, casi no se contuvo de decir. Puso su taza de café en la mesilla con un golpe decisivo. —Esto es lo que va a pasar, —dijo, su voz firme y dominante, un tono que rara vez usaba con Sherlock. —Voy a prepararnos el desayuno. Vas a comerte cada bocado. Luego voy a mirar ese arañazo tuyo. Y luego, puedes estar jodidamente seguro, voy a hacerte cada pregunta que tengo. Y tú vas a responder a cada una de ellas.

Eso se sentía natural para John. Apartar los problemas más grandes a un lado y ocuparse del aquí-y-ahora. Los morteros podían estar cayendo afuera, pero John permanecía centrado en el soldado herido en su mesa. Y una cosa era clara… lo que fuera que pasase, había herido a Sherlock. Había sufrido (aún estaba sufriendo) y los motivos de Sherlock para hacer lo que había hecho eran marcadamente menos importantes para John ahora que lo que había visto.

Sherlock mantuvo su cabeza gacha, sus ojos ahora cerrados.

—Sí. Vale.

—Muy bien, —dijo John—. Muy bien. —Empezó a levantarse, pero no pudo convencerse de apartarse de Sherlock. Necesitaba, sólo por un momento… Sólo un toque para saber que era real. Su cuerpo lo traicionó, su mano estirándose hacia la de Sherlock antes de que su mente pudiera decirle lo mala idea que era. El primer toque de sus dedos sobresaltó a Sherlock, su mano se sacudió sobre su muslo mientras su cabeza se movía hacia delante. John se obligó a sí mismo a enfrentar esa mirada sobresaltada sin vacilar, su mano izquierda agarrando la derecha de Sherlock torpemente en una especie de apretón de manos.

—Estoy… Estoy encantado de verte otra vez, Sherlock, —dijo, su voz rasposa por la emoción.

Empezó a apartarse y entonces la mano de Sherlock repentinamente agarró la suya… desesperada, ferozmente, como si se estuviera ahogando y John fuera su único salvavidas. Miró como Sherlock cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, parecía luchar con algún tipo de emoción, antes de que finalmente su cara se relajara. Sus dedos aflojaron su agarre y se apartó, Sherlock dando golpecitos torpemente en la mano de John antes de agarrar otra vez su taza de té.

—Sí, —dijo, parpadeando rápidamente otra vez—. Bien.


	6. La herida

—¡Joder, Sherlock!

—No seas dramático, John, no es tan malo, —bufó Sherlock. Luego arruinó el efecto añadiendo inciertamente—, no lo es, ¿no?, —mientras se giraba de un lado a otro intentando conseguir una mejor visión.

—¡Quédate quieto, imbécil! —John colocó una mano firmemente en el hombro de Sherlock y otra en su cadera, apretándole contra la cama—. Déjame echar un vistazo.

Sherlock se rindió con un bufido indignado. John ignoró su expresión petulante, centrándose en su lugar en las heridas. Su pálido torso estaba moteado con moretones, en tonos vívidos abarcando desde el amarillo al púrpura. Los ojos de John se entrecerraron al verlas, situando las heridas en probablemente dos asaltos, uno hace varias semanas y el otro hace sólo unos días.

El estómago de John dio un vuelco al ver las marcas de sus propios dedos oscureciéndose en el cuello de Sherlock, una macabra decoloración en esa pálida, larga garganta. Apretó suavemente las costillas de Sherlock, comprobando fracturas, antes de centrarse finalmente en el corte. Tuvo que haber sido bastante profundo, empezando bajo sus costillas de su lado derecho y girando hacia atrás hasta casi la cadera. John se dio cuenta de que Sherlock debió haberse girado apartándose del cuchillo mientras le cortaba.

Los dedos enguantados de John comprobaron suavemente la herida. Los puntos eran pequeños y ordenados al principio del corte, pero rápidamente se volvieron más desorganizados antes de llegar a la cadera de Sherlock. John meneó la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viendo.

—Joder, —repitió—. Te cosiste tu mismo, ¿no? Usando… ¿es hilo dental?

Sherlock sólo apretó los labios de mal humor.

—¿Y cuantas veces te desmayaste en el proceso? —preguntó John.

Los ojos de Sherlock se desviaron de John de forma culpable antes de levantar la barbilla mirando al techo malhumorado.

—Eso pensé, —dijo John vehemente.

Sherlock siseó tomando una bocanada de aire cuando John tocó un punto cerca de la espalda, donde la herida estaba roja e inflamada.

—Está algo infectada, pero aún está localizada, afortunadamente, —concluyó John—. Esto pasó hace varios días, presumo, —Sherlock emitió un bufido sin palabras que John eligió interpretar como una afirmación—. La limpiaré, y voy a tener que sacar esos puntos y volver a hacerlos adecuadamente. Intentaré minimizar la cicatriz.

Sherlock hizo un ruido quitándole importancia, aparentemente no le preocupaba la idea de una cicatriz, pero John lo sujetó firmemente en la cama con sus manos en una de las pocas áreas de piel pálida, sin marcas. 

—Tiene que hacerse, Sherlock. El hilo dental lo sujetó, pero acabará pegándose a la piel y probablemente será un desastre cuando salga. Mejor hacerlo bien.

No esperó por una respuesta, girándose para preparar una inyección de antibiótico intravenoso. Lo siguiente era un anestésico local e ignoró los meneos impacientes de Sherlock, colocando sus utensilios con cuidado y acercando el cubo de basura, asegurándose de que le daba tiempo al anestésico a hacer efecto antes de empezar.

—Este no es momento para estoicismos. Déjame saber si te duele, y déjame saber si tienes náuseas, —le advirtió severamente, golpeando un pie contra la papelera significativamente y esperando al pequeño asentimiento de Sherlock antes de empezar.

Sintió la clara calma del procedimiento asentarse en él, los efectos de su conmoción y la resaca desapareciendo mientras sus diestras manos trabajaban con presteza, reparando la desgarrada piel de Sherlock con pequeñas y precisas suturas. No era la primera vez que cosía a Sherlock ni de lejos, pero era la primera vez que ponía sus manos sobre él desde que se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ese hombre. Mientras sus manos trabajaban en automático, su cerebro estaba desafortunadamente libre para debatirse con que significaba eso exactamente.

John no había sido completamente ajeno a sus sentimientos por Sherlock antes de… bueno, antes. Tan espeso como Sherlock le creía, no había sido tan loco como para creer que lo que sentía por Sherlock podría categorizarse bajo algo tan simple como compañeros de piso, o incluso mejores amigos. Y aún así no lo había reconocido por completo, tal vez ni ante sí mismo, y ciertamente no ante Sherlock. 

Los motivos, agrupados en aquel momento, habían sido bastante convincentes. John los había examinado todos, reflexionando sobre ellos sin parar, luego después de la Caída, cuando todo pensamiento había sido una versión de “si tan sólo hubiera…” y “¿por que no lo hice?”

Las propias inseguridades de John sobre sí mismo estaban las primeras en la lista. Nunca había tenido una relación con un hombre, nunca había considerado que la admiración ocasional de un mentón con barba de tres días o un pecho desnudo fuese nada más que un pensamiento ocasional. A través de la emocional salida del armario de Harry, John era muy consciente de que había muchos matices en la sexualidad, y pensó que habría aceptado la bisexualidad si se lo hubiera propuesto honestamente. Sin embargo, a John siempre le habían gustado las mujeres. Eso lo sabía sobre sí mismo. Incluso en el ejército, donde abundaban los jugueteos homoeróticos y pajas furtivas, John se mantuvo distante, su rol de doctor era una buena razón para evitar enredos sexuales. Ya era bastante duro apartar las emociones cuando un amigo y compañero yacía sangrando en la arena, la idea de mezclar esas relaciones con intimidad sexual molestaba a John a varios niveles.

No había sentido más que una fugaz atracción hacia los hombres antes de conocer a Sherlock, y no lo sintió después de que Sherlock se hubiera ido. No, lo que sentía por Sherlock era muy diferente de una simple y sencilla atracción sexual. En medio del arrepentimiento una vez que Sherlock se fue, se dijo a sí mismo que quizás era porque era tan único, tan sin precedentes, que no lo había reconocido por lo que era hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Esa inmediata afinidad, sobrepasando la amistad, uniendo a John a Sherlock con lazos de admiración, y adrenalina, y en última instancia, afecto.

(_“Eres muy leal, muy rápido”, había dicho Mycroft._)

Y luego llegaron los casos, y la camaradería, apretando los lazos tan completamente, tan profundamente, que la atracción sexual se había colado en él sin darse cuenta. Incluso en retrospectiva, había tenido problemas para precisar cuándo comenzó. Cuando exactamente los botones demasiado apretados de las camisas de Sherlock ya no le hacían parecer un niño demasiado grande y en su lugar hacían sacudirse el corazón de John. Y para entonces, John estaba demasiado preocupado de poner todo en peligro, demasiado inseguro de en qué punto estaba Sherlock. Demasiado cobarde.

(Recordando cómo la mirada de Sherlock se había deslizado sobre él durante su primera comida en Angelo’s. “Aunque me siento halagado por tu interés, en realidad no estoy buscando ningún…”)

Y así John había ocultado sus sentimientos, contando con el punto ciego más grande de Sherlock, su comprensión sobre las emociones de los demás. Intentó hacerlo pasar, incluso ante sí mismo, por un simple capricho, una atracción inconveniente hacia un hombre brillante, que desaparecería con el tiempo. Sólo en los últimos días, en la locura del juego final de Moriarty, había parecido que podría ser más.

(_“Dame la mano”, había dicho Sherlock y John enlazó sus dedos con los de él sin dudar, apretó la sudada palma de Sherlock contra la suya enviando una sacudida a su corazón a pesar de las circunstancias._)

En la locura de aquellos días finales había estado casi agradecido por la distracción que mantenía la mente de Sherlock fija en Moriarty. Ayudando a ocultar de la mente más grande que había conocido la simple verdad… que John Watson se había enamorado completamente, sin remedio de Sherlock Holmes.

(_“Mi rehén”, había dicho Sherlock, apuntando el arma a la cabeza de John. “Eso está bien”, había contestado John._)

Y ahora Sherlock ha vuelto, Sherlock está vivo y John está paralizado de nuevo. Todas esas razones que había desechado, pensando que Sherlock estaba muerto, deseando fervientemente que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo de forma diferente. Y ahora la oportunidad estaba aquí y estaba atontado de nuevo, inmovilizado por la confusión y el miedo.

(_“Hay cosas que quisiste decir… pero no dijiste”, había dicho Ella después. “Dilas ahora”. “No. Lo siento, no puedo”, había dicho John incluso entonces._)

Sus ojos se fijaron de nuevo en los de Sherlock, preocupado porque su malditamente expresiva cara pudiera haber mostrado sus pensamientos. Afortunadamente Sherlock había cerrado los ojos, la cabeza aún apoyada, respirando calmadamente por la nariz.

John se aclaró la garganta.

—Date la vuelta… ahora, suavemente. Intenta no tirar de los puntos, —indicó. Ayudó a Sherlock a tumbarse otra vez sobre su estómago para poder llegar a la herida que se giraba hacia su espalda.

Sus manos empezaron a trabajar nuevamente, sólo unos pocos puntos más necesarios en este lado antes de que John hiciese un nudo cuidadoso y cortase el hilo. La espalda de Sherlock era pálida y delgada, menos teñida por los moratones que la parte delantera, sus omóplatos rígidos y elegantes flanqueando el elegante camino de su columna.

“Jesús, es adorable”, pensó John antes de inmediatamente reprenderse a sí mismo por el pensamiento.

—¿John? —preguntó Sherlock inseguro.

Sorprendido, John se dio cuenta de que mientras había estado perdido en sus pensamientos la mano que sujetaba su cadera había estado inconscientemente trazando lentos círculos con el pulgar, acariciándolo. El cuerpo de Sherlock se tensó bajo sus manos.

“Maldita sea, pensó John frustrado más allá de lo imposible por su cuerpo traidor mientras sentía un cálido sonrojo en su cara.

—Eh… sólo un minuto. —Se revolvió desesperadamente en busca de una razón para evitar que Sherlock viera su cara, seguro de que podría revelarlo todo. —Sólo voy a poner un vendaje en este lado y envolverlo hacia delante.

Tardó un tiempo excepcionalmente largo preparando y pegando el vendaje, luchando contra sus propios pensamientos errantes para mantenerlos bajo control, hasta que sintió que podía enfrentar a Sherlock con algo de compostura.

—Gírate ahora, —dijo y Sherlock se dio la vuelta obedientemente, dejando a John estirar el vendaje sobre los puntos de delante.

John se sacó los guantes de nitrilo, tirándolos a la papelera. 

—Mejor vendar también esas costillas, sólo por si acaso, —dijo, cogiendo las vendas elásticas.

—Para, John. —La voz de Sherlock afilada mientras su mano se alzó para sujetar a John por la muñeca. —¿Estás… estás intentando ser cruel?

—¿Qué? —La mente de John se sintió nublada y perdida, su boca abierta de par en par antes de lograr cerrarla. 

Los ojos de Sherlock eran feroces, sus dedos apretando dolorosamente la muñeca de John.

—Debes de querer saber… Me estuve preparando para tus preguntas, durante casi un año me estuve preparando… ¿Por qué no preguntas? No quieres… —La fiereza de sus ojos desapareció repentinamente, el agarre de Sherlock aflojándose en la muñeca de John. —¿Ni siquiera te importa qué pasó?

Oh.

John tomó aliento profundamente, dejándolo salir en un suspiro.

—Hazte a un lado, —dijo. Sherlock sólo le miró perplejo hasta que John le dio un suave empujón en el hombro—. Dije que te hagas a un lado, Sherlock. —Sherlock finalmente se apartó, mirando sospechosamente a John.

John se tumbó junto a él en la estrecha cama, mirando al techo. Sintió que esto iría mejor si no tenía que mirar a Sherlock.

—Por supuesto que me importa, —le dijo al techo agrietado—. Jesús, Sherlock, vomité y casi te estrangulo hasta matarte. —Soltó una risa amarga. —Si eso no te muestra que me importa no que hacer.

Pudo sentir a Sherlock moviéndose inquieto junto a él.

—Entonces por qué no me dejas explicar…

—Lo haré. Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras, Sherlock, pero no soy tan idiota como crees. —Habló por encima de la protesta de Sherlock. —Dame algo de crédito al menos, por pensar que esto no tiene que ver conmigo. Que no hiciste todo esto sólo para joderme la mente. Lo que hiciste, lo que sentiste que tenías que hacer, y quiero saber por qué… Lo quiero... pero no tanto como quiero saber que estás bien. 

Sólo hubo silencio en la cama junto a él. Incluso los movimientos inquietos se detuvieron.

John cerró con fuerza los ojos, obligando a las palabras salir de su contrita garganta.

—¿Estás bien, Sherlock? Porque si no lo estás… no pareces estar bien.

Esperó durante un sinfín de minutos antes de que Sherlock finalmente contestara, su voz lenta y vacilante, tan distinta de su habitual tono confiado.

—No lo sé, John. Creo… Creo que quizás no lo he estado. —John pudo escuchar lo mucho que le costó a Sherlock admitir eso.

Se giró hacia él cuando una mano temblorosa y manchada de nicotina se deslizaba sobre las mantas, insinuándose para que John la agarrara. Sherlock miró al techo, mientras John miró abajo, a sus manos unidas.

—Pero creo que ahora estoy mejor.


	7. El visitante

John apretó la mano de Sherlock en la suya, ambos ahora mirando al techo.

—Entonces, ¿ha terminado?, —preguntó finalmente John—. ¿Te vas a quedar?

La mano de Sherlock se contrajo en la suya y John supo la respuesta mucho antes de que la dijera.

—No, —dijo—. Aún no es seguro.

John cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo la respuesta de Sherlock como un puñetazo en el estómago por mucho que pensó estar preparado para ella. Se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando los fríos dedos de Sherlock, como para mantenerlo ahí, y se obligó a sí mismo a aflojar el agarre.

—Iré contigo, —dijo—. Lo hubiera hecho… incluso entonces, hubiera ido contigo. Si sólo lo hubieras pedido. Podría haber ayudado. —Se encogió ante la nota suplicante que escuchó en su propia voz.

—Sé que lo hubieras hecho, —dijo Sherlock suavemente—. Pero no era posible. Era demasiado peligroso.

—¿Demasiado peligroso? —John se estaba enfadando de nuevo—. ¿Desde cuándo eso me preocupa?

(_ “Y dije ‘peligroso’ y aquí estás”, había respondido Sherlock con voz arrastrada. _)

—Tenías razón en parte, —dijo Sherlock abruptamente.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Dijiste que no tenía que ver contigo. Tenías razón sólo en parte. —Ahora la voz de Sherlock también estaba temblorosa por la ira. —Tuvo que ver contigo, pero no sólo contigo. A Moriarty le gustaban los francotiradores, John, tú ya supiste eso. Había tres. Uno para ti. Uno para la señora Hudson. Uno para Lestrade.

Le tomó un momento a John darse cuenta de lo que quería decir Sherlock, su mente aún atascada en “a Moriarty le gustaban los francotiradores, John, tú ya supiste eso”.

(_ “Te has precipitado, Doctor Watson”, se jactó Moriarty mientras un punto rojo aparecía en la frente de Sherlock. _)

—Tres francotiradores. —repitió tontamente.

—Justo. —La voz de Sherlock era amarga ahora. —Como dijo Moriarty, me debía una caída y estaba determinado a verme conseguirla. Incluso si hubiese logrado detener a los tres tiradores de algún otro modo (algo imposible, te lo aseguro), eso aún no hubiera sido el final.

Las palabras fueron cayendo como si Sherlock las hubiera repetido un millón de veces, su voz ronca por la desesperación de una decisión imposible.

—Incluso si hubiera logrado llevarte conmigo, proteger a los otros, ellos lo hubieran sabido. ¿Crees que se hubieran rendido sencillamente? No, siempre queda Harry. La hermana de la señora Hudson. Los niños de Lestrade.

La impresión envió un escalofrío a través del cuerpo de John.

(_ “La soledad es lo que tengo. La soledad me protege,” había dicho Sherlock en el laboratorio del St. Bart’s, la última vez que John le vio antes de la caída. “No. Los amigos protegen a la gente,” le escupió John al pasar junto a él enfadado. _)

Sherlock tomó aliento profundamente y luego habló de nuevo, su voz estaba calmada, distante.

—Una vez que Moriarty supo que yo estaba… comprometido, no hubo fin. Una red sin fin de enlaces… de potenciales víctimas para que Moriarty usara como chantaje.

John tomó aliento profundamente, dejándolo salir lentamente a través de la nariz, intentando calmarse, incluso aunque la culpa le revolvió el estómago.

—Jesús, he sido un bastardo que sólo piensa en sí mismo. Nunca pensé… Nunca habría imaginado…

Sus palabras se fueron desvaneciendo mientras horrores imaginarios aparecían en su cabeza. Sherlock, desvalido, su mente brillante impotente contra la fuerza bruta mientras que todos los que le importan eran derribados por un francotirador. Sin aviso, sin forma de defenderse. Simplemente muertos. John se vio a sí mismo en Afganistán (un soldado junto a él y al siguiente momento muerto, y nada más que el estallido atrasado de un disparo para indicar lo que había pasado).

—No todos podemos tener la imaginación de un cerebro criminal psicótico, John, —dijo Sherlock secamente. 

Eso provocó con sorpresa un estallido de risa en John, a pesar de sí mismo.

—Muy cierto, —dijo, su mente aún tambaleándose.

—En cualquier caso, sabía que si sobrevivía a la caída tendría que hacer el resto solo. Lo entiendes ahora, ¿no John?

John sintió algo retorcerse en su estómago mientras se sentaba de golpe, sus ojos buscando la cara de Sherlock sin dar crédito.

—¿Qué significa “si sobrevivías a la caída”? ¿Quieres decir que realmente… caíste?

Sherlock se sentó también, haciendo una ligera mueca.

—Bueno, por supuesto que caí, John, —dijo impaciente, como si fuera tedioso señalar lo obvio—. O salté, más bien. Estabas allí.

Si John no estuviera tan atónito, habría estado sonriendo al escuchar a Sherlock sonar tan como su viejo yo.

—Sí, te vi saltar. Y también te vi morir, Sherlock. Pero aquí estás, así que pensé que habías hecho… algún tipo de truco.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, supongo que fue así. Pero tenía que ser lo suficientemente convincente para el francotirador que estaba mirando. Elegí el lugar, por supuesto, y tomé todas las precauciones que pude en tan corto plazo. Un refuerzo en la espalda y un acolchado, un toldo al nivel del suelo para reducir mi velocidad, ese tipo de cosas. Nada que le hubiera parecido fuera de lugar a un observador. Tú hubieras sido el más difícil de engañar. 

(_ “No, quédate exactamente donde estás”, había dicho Sherlock. “No te muevas”. _)

—Sherlock, tú… —la mano de John se extendió hacia la cabeza de Sherlock, su mente devanándose con el recuerdo de ella rota en el asfalto. Apartó la mano, cerrándola en un puño en su regazo.

—Tenemos que dejar de hablar de esto, —dijo finalmente, mirando hacia sus nudillos blancos, la voz rota y temblorosa—. Mi corazón no puede soportarlo.

Sintió a Sherlock moverse incómodo junto a él.

—John, —dijo finalmente—. Estoy… conmovido por tu preocupación. Pero es completamente irracional. Puedes ver por ti mismo que estoy aquí, perfectamente bien.

—¿"Conmovido por mi preocupación"? —dijo John con descrédito—. Sí, bueno, saludos cordiales para ti también, amigo,—dijo, pasándose una mano por la cara. Levantó la vista hacia Sherlock que le miraba con una mirada de completa confusión en la cara. —Jesús, Sherlock, ¿Tienes la más mínima idea…

Un repentino golpe y John saltó de la cama, la pistola ya en la mano, poniendo su cuerpo entre Sherlock y la puerta.

—Métete en el baño, —ladró.

Cuando lanzó una mirada hacia atrás Sherlock se estaba poniendo de pie sin prisa, recolocándose la camisa.

—No es necesario, sólo es Mycroft, —dijo, su voz teñida de molestia—. Y tiene un paraguas nuevo, —añadió, los ojos volviéndose distantes por un momento—. Caoba.

John sintió por un momento que debía estar soñando, era demasiado surrealista.

—Por supuesto, —dijo—. Maldito Mycroft y su maldito paraguas. —Aún así mantuvo la pistola en la mano mientras fue a abrir la puerta.

—Buenos días, John, —entonó Mycroft, plácido como siempre, logrando colarse como una anguila por el pequeño hueco que John había abierto. Colocó cuidadosamente una cartera en la cama junto a Sherlock antes de invitarse a él mismo a sentarse en la silla del escritorio, el paraguas sujeto firmemente bajo sus manos cruzadas. —Querido hermano. Que placentero verte entre los vivos.

John se apoyó en la pared, mirándolos. Ante la entrada de Mycroft, Sherlock se había puesto en su antiguo personaje como un velo, de algún modo suprimiendo sus gestos nerviosos y tristes, adoptando en su lugar una actitud arrogante.

—Igualmente, Mycroft. Hubiera pensado que habrías sucumbido ante la gota a estas alturas.

—La muerte no ha mejorado tus modales, por lo que veo.

La mirada de John, que había estado rebotando entre los dos hermanos como si se tratara de un partido de tenis, se fijó en Sherlock de nuevo. 

—¿Ni siquiera Mycroft sabía que estabas vivo? —No sabía si sentirse reconfortado o aterrado por ello (saber que cuando Sherlock había dicho solo, quería decir solo).

Un suave resoplido de Mycroft le respondió. Sherlock frunció aún más el ceño.

—Él lo sabía… o al menos lo supo con certeza cuando empecé a enviarle a la red de Moriarty pedazo a pedazo. Sólo no dejé que me pusiera las manos encima.

Mycroft bufó ante eso.

—Vamos, Sherlock. Sabes que te habría cogido en Lau Pa Sat si lo hubiese deseado.

Sherlock resopló.

—Localicé a tu agente a los doce segundos de poner un pie en el mercado.

—Ese fue el que pretendía que localizaras. Eran los otros tres los que te hubieran atrapado, si hubiera dado la orden.

El gesto de Sherlock titubeó ante eso.

—Te estabas volviendo descuidado, hermano. —Los plácidos gestos de Mycroft parecieron flaquear, un atisbo de emoción tiñendo sus palabras. —Ya era hora de que salieras de tu cueva.

Sherlock pareció sentir la sinceridad de Mycroft. 

Su arrogante semblante dudó por un momento y contestó ocupándose de la cartera, haciendo a un lado la muda de ropa y sacando impacientemente un elegante portátil y un disco duro externo. Se colocó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, encendiéndolo, sus dedos martilleando impacientemente el teclado como si los meros segundos del inicio fueran un retraso intolerable.

—Entonces todo este tiempo… ¿estuviste localizando a Moriarty?

—¿Moriarty? —contestó Sherlock ausentemente, el ordenador encendido y en funcionamiento ahora y sus dedos volando por el teclado. —No, por supuesto que no… lleva siglos muerto.

—¿¡Qué!? —John se empujó apartándose de la pared, buscando pistas en la cara de Sherlock. —¿Lo mataste?

—No, una lástima. Se mató a sí mismo. Se disparó en el tejado del St. Bart’s. Sabía que de otro modo conseguiría hacer que le dijera a los francotiradores que se rindieran.

—Jesús. —John sintió sus rodillas aflojarse otra vez, apoyando su peso en la pared. Pasó casi un año con el espectro de Moriarty en sus pesadillas… imaginando esa sonrisa reptiliana flotando sobre la muerte de Sherlock. John hasta había tenido absurdos sueños de rastrear él mismo a Moriarty, exigiendo venganza por Sherlock. Y todo este tiempo, ese hombre había estado muerto, por su propia mano.

La mirada de Sherlock voló hasta John y volvió al portátil. Y luego de nuevo a John, como atraído irresistiblemente. Su boca se retorció.

—Oh, siéntate, John. Te lo dije, que Moriarty estaba decidido a verme caer. Su propia muerte era lógica, sólo otro engranaje en la maquinaria.

Lógica. John caminó aturdido hacia la cama y se sentó a los pies, a medio camino, más o menos, entre Mycroft y Sherlock.

—¿Té? —preguntó finalmente, ante nada mejor que hacer.

Y Jesús, los hermanos Holmes sonriendo de medio lado sincronizados era todo lo que podía soportar. Dio los pocos pasos que había hasta la cocina y encendió la tetera.

Sherlock hizo un ruido de satisfacción, obviamente habiendo descubierto alguna información que estaba buscando. Se detuvo un momento, alzando la vista hacia Mycroft.

—¿Qué hora? —preguntó.

—Ah, —contestó Mycroft crípticamente.

John sintió la tensión crepitando repentinamente entre los dos hermanos.

—No, —respondió de golpe Sherlock, todo su cuerpo repentinamente lleno de tensión, con el ceño fruncido.

Mycroft simplemente le miró con calma.

John se pasó una mano cansada por la frente.

—Oh, por el amor de dios, ¿alguno de vosotros podéis simplemente decirlo en alto, por el imbécil de aquí, que no está bendecido con la telepatía holmesiana?

Ambos hombres parecieron sorprendidos al verse interrumpidos y luego Sherlock miró enfurruñado de nuevo al ordenador, escribiendo otra vez.

Mycroft giró su mirada consideradamente hacia John.

—Dado el grado de vigilancia que hay sobre ti, doctor, el plan de Sherlock de trasladarse esta noche a una ubicación segura es ahora insostenible. Ya es bastante sospechoso el que yo haya sido visto viniendo aquí. Que él intente escabullirse en esta coyuntura es altamente desaconsejable.

—Nadie te pidió que vinieras, —gruñó Sherlock ignorado por ambos hombres.

—Quieres decir… —las palabras murieron en la garganta de John mientras miraba cuidadosamente a Mycroft. Si hubiera sido otro (cualquiera), hubiera dicho que había una chispa de travesura en esos ojos.

—Me temo, doctor, que Sherlock no tiene más elección que quedarse aquí por el momento, —dijo Mycroft plácidamente.

La mirada de John se desvió a Sherlock. Estaba tecleando, aparentemente absorto en su tarea, pero dos puntos sonrojados habían aparecido sobre esos ridículos pómulos.

Y una extraña mezcla de emociones invadió a John. Pensó que estaba a medias entre “gracias a dios, se va a quedar”; y “los dos en este minúsculo piso… joder, nos va a matar a los dos”.

Expresó, sin embargo, sólo un pensamiento. 

—Mycroft, —dijo levemente—. ¿Quieres azúcar?


	8. El coronel

—Mycroft, —dijo John levemente—. ¿Quieres azúcar?

—Sólo leche, —contestó Mycroft, tímidamente alisando su chaleco.

John le pasó su taza a Mycroft. Sherlock intentó alejar con un gesto de la mano a John pero John cogió hábilmente su mano en el aire y la colocó alrededor del asa de la taza. Sherlock frunció el ceño pero tomó un sorbo distraídamente y continuó tecleando con una sola mano.

John se volvió a sentar a los pies de la cama, sorbiendo su propio té.

—Entonces, si esto no tiene que ver con Moriarty, ¿quién exactamente me tiene bajo vigilancia? —dirigió su pregunta hacia Mycroft, sabiendo de sobra que no debía esperar más explicaciones de Sherlock ahora que estaba absorto en su tarea.

Mycroft gesticuló hacia la cartera y John tiró de ella hacia él por la correa, sacando de su interior un informe.

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada rápida.

—Papel, —bufó despectivamente.

—Y somos afortunados de que lo fuese, —respondió Mycroft con calma.

—Coronel Sebastian Moran, —leyó John en alto.

—”El Hombre Sin Rostro”, se le ha llamado, —dijo Mycroft, y John apenas pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Mycroft siempre tenía predilección por lo dramático.

John escaneó el informe rápidamente. Anteriormente coronel en la Armada Sudafricana, aunque sus talentos fueron reconocidos tempranamente para ser más adecuado para el asesinato que para el ejército de campo. Parecía que el hombre era algo así como un prodigio con el rifle de francotirador, destacando en la guerra de Sierra Leona en algunas capacidades no muy oficiales, antes de ser licenciado con deshonor en el 2004.

John alzó las cejas.

—¿Qué hace exactamente un asesino para ser licenciado con deshonor?

La boca de Mycroft formó una mueca de disgusto.

—No confinó sus actividades al campo de batalla. El coronel Moran tuvo una inclinación por el sadismo, llegando al asesinato. Las atrocidades de la guerra pueden ocultar una cadena de cadáveres de jovencitas sólo durante un tiempo. Incluso en África occidental, la tolerancia ante ese tipo de cosas tiene sus límites.

—Encantador. —John retomó la lectura. Mercenario desde que lo licenciaron, vinculado a una serie de asesinatos internacionales, y luego…

John pasó la última página, sólo para asegurarse, pero no había más páginas. 

—Acaba en 2008.

Mycroft asintió.

—En 2008, creemos, Moran conoció a James Moriarty.

John alzó de nuevo sus cejas.

—¿Un mercenario como este con un único jefe durante años? Esto es casi tan raro como un mercenario que vive pasados los 40.

—Moran parece excepcional en varios aspectos, —bufó ligeramente Mycroft—. Más notable es la completa escasez de información sobre su apariencia. La Fuerza de Defensa Nacional de Sudáfrica, reconociendo su trayectoria con un rifle de largo alcance, vio apropiado oscurecer su identidad tanto como fuera posible. Los informes de su reclutamiento, incluso informes escolares, fueron limpiados. Era igualmente escrupuloso sobre no dejar trazas durante su carrera como mercenario independiente. Y aparentemente cuando encontró a Moriarty, su talento para el anonimato solo se acrecentó. Los registros electrónicos simplemente se desvanecieron.

—El Hombre Sin Rostro, —repitió John, mucho menos divertido ahora por el título dramático—. ¿Qué hay de sus… víctimas?

—Aquellos que sobrevivieron no están en condiciones de hacer declaraciones, desafortunadamente.

John sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna.

—Sin embargo, si Moriarty lo contrató y ha estado muerto durante casi un año, ¿por qué Moran es aún una amenaza? ¿Por qué me tiene vigilado siquiera?

Mycorft asintió aprobadoramente, pareciendo un profesor a quien su estudiante excepcionalmente lento por fin le ha hecho la pregunta correcta.

—La falta de información ha sido un obstáculo, pero está claro que Moriarty y Moran eran más que jefe y empleado. Al menos, Moran era el segundo al mando de Moriarty y el asociado en el que más confiaba. Como mínimo… bueno, la profundidad de la devoción de Moran hacia Moriarty sugiere que debían tener… algún tipo de relación.

John sintió elevársele las cejas de nuevo.

—Pero pensé… las chicas…

Sherlock habló por primera vez desde que la conversación había empezado.

—Vamos, John, seguramente tu entendimiento de las preferencias sexuales no es tan blanco o negro. —Sus ojos pálidos parecían mirar a directamente a través de John, y John resistió el impulso de retorcerse incómodamente bajo esa penetrante mirada.

Sherlock volvió a mirar al portátil, para alivio de John.

—Moriarty era un experto en ser todo tipo de cosas para todo tipo de gente, —añadió—. Lo que fuera que hizo para mantener a Moran a su lado (ya fuera dominando al propio Moran, o simplemente siendo un alegre accesorio a su sadismo) ató a Moran a él como un perro con correa. —Los ojos grises se giraron para volver a mirar a John. —Y un perro rabioso que pierde a su dueño sólo se vuelve más peligroso.

Jonn asintió dándole la razón.

—Entonces este es el hombre tras el que vamos, —le dijo a Mycroft.

—No, John. Este es el hombre que va a por ti. O irá, si está seguro de que Sherlock ha vuelto. Moran escapó varias veces cuando nos acercamos a otras partes de la red de Moriarty. Ahora sabe que alguien está acabando con ella, y probablemente sospecha que ese individuo es Sherlock o yo mismo. Sólo queda él y como mucho uno o dos de sus asociados. Te está vigilando, esperando que Sherlock vuelva. —La mirada de Mycroft era calmada e impasible cuando añadió: —Lo más probable que para poder torturarte y matarte mientras Sherlock mira.

—¡Jesús, Mycroft! Cuéntamelo con suavidad, ¿no?

—Quiero estar seguro de que tú (ambos) entendéis la seriedad de la situación, —remarcó Mycroft con fuerza, lanzando una mirada significativa a Sherlock—. La única razón de que sigas vivo, John, es porque Moran te está usando como cebo. Si realizas cualquier cambio en tu rutina, si tiene cualquier indicio de que Sherlock está vivo, mucho menos en este mismo piso, os matará a ambos. Lentamente.

—Lo entiendo, Mycroft, —John acabó lo que le quedaba del té, golpeando con frustración la taza al apoyarla—. Entiendo cuál es mi papel en todo esto. Haré el camino de ida y vuelta a la clínica como si nada hubiera cambiado, esperando hacer salir a ese bastardo. Y si lo identificamos, podemos… ¿qué? ¿Entregártelo a ti?

Sherlock alzó la vista del ordenador otra vez, la pantalla proyectando un aura de luz en su cara. 

—Te ha mirado a través de la mira de su rifle, John, —dijo, su voz árticamente fría—. Si tiene suerte, se lo entregaremos a Mycroft.

John volvió la vista a Mycroft, esperando protestas. En su lugar vio un sutil amago de sonrisa.

* * *

John acompañó a Mycroft a la puerta, cerrándola y pasando el pestillo, y apoyó su espalda contra ella. Jesús, aún sólo era media tarde y ya se sentía exhausto.

Sherlock aún estaba absorto en el ordenador, pero parecía haber dejado caer la fachada de indiferencia que se había puesto para Mycroft. Su cara de algún modo era más activa y había inclinado ligeramente su espalda. Mientras John miraba, Sherlock apoyó el ordenador en su regazo, una mueca de dolor pasó por su cara.

John cogió un vaso de agua y dos paracetamoles. 

—Toma, —dijo, dándoselos sin más a Sherlock, quien los tragó sin siquiera apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

John miró los dedos manchados de nicotina volando por el teclado.

—Te traeré algunos parches de nicotina de la clínica mañana. Tengo el turno de día.

—Vale, —dijo Sherlock, acariciando el teclado. Mientras John continuaba ahí de pie, finalmente levantó la cabeza, su cara petulante. —Por el amor de dios, John, deja de revolotear. Lo que sea que haces normalmente un sábado… haz eso. —Agitó una mano desdeñosamente hacia John.

Vale. No hay problema. John normalmente pasa los sábados deprimido en el apartamento, incapaz de salir de la cama, castigándose a sí mismo por tener sueños lúcidos románticos con su compañero de piso muerto. Continuará con eso, entonces, ¿sí? No importa que dicho compañero de piso esté ahora mismo acaparando la cama con sus desgarbadas piernas cruzadas, escribiendo en su ordenador a sólo unas pulgadas.

Los ojos de Sherlock se posaron otra vez en él, y… oh, joder, estaba deduciendo.

—Estabas terriblemente borracho esta noche, lo que significa que hoy te pasarías el día con resaca. Tal vez te animarías a hacer un viaje hasta el Tesco, pero… no, la leche de la nevera tiene fecha de caducidad del domingo y siempre coges la leche más fresca de la nevera en la parte de atrás, así que haces la compra los domingos. En el camino de vuelta de tu turno en la clínica, entonces. Los sábados te quedas en casa, y te recuperas de la resaca. Así que…

Sherlock parecía un poco desconcertado.

—Oh. Ven. —Se movió apenas una micra. —Toma una siesta, John.

John resopló.

—Tú diciéndome a mi que vaya a dormir para variar. Divertido. —Sin embargo la cama parecía incitadora y dios sabía que estaba exhausto. Se sentó cautelosamente en el borde. Sherlock estaba absorto en el ordenador otra vez y…

—¿Eso es…? —John se inclinó más cerca—. ¿Eso es... un vídeo de vigilancia de mi? —Mientras Sherlock abría y cerraba ventanas en el lado izquierdo de la pantalla, tres registros de vídeo distintos estaban en marcha ocupando el lado derecho, cada uno con fechas y horas diferentes.

—Por supuesto, —dijo Sherlock ausentemente—. Moran te ha tenido bajo vigilancia todo este tiempo, pero él estuvo allí personalmente el día que… el día que murió Moriarty, y ahora estará aquí personalmente. Sólo podemos esperar que haya tenido un desliz de algún modo, que lo cogieran las cámaras del circuito cerrado. Algo que le diferencie del resto de cientos de personas con las que te cruzas cada día…

Las palabras de Sherlock se desvanecieron en un mmm distraído, mientras seleccionaba uno de los vídeos, agrandandolo por un momento y luego pausándolo. John se vio a sí mismo, caminando hacia la clínica, sin duda. Parecía pequeño y triste, sus hombros hundidos y la cabeza gacha como luchando contra una pesada lluvia, incluso aunque el cielo estuviera despejado. Sherlock agrandó la figura de un caminante junto a John durante un momento. Aparentemente desestimó al espectador como sospechoso, minimizando la ventana y reanudando el vídeo.

John dejó escapar el aliento incrédulo.

—Entonces, simplemente voy a acostarme a tu lado y echar una siesta mientras tu miras vídeos sobre mi en tu ordenador. Eso no es para nada raro, —murmuró gruñendo.

—Lo normal es aburrido, —dijo Sherlock despreocupado, y John no pudo evitarlo. Era tan… Sherlock… y de repente estaba riendo sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas en los ojos, medio carcajeándose y, si se lo hubiera admitido a si mismo, medio llorando.

Finalmente se dejó caer en la cama, cerrando los ojos, aún con alguna risilla de vez en cuando.

Dejó que su mano se moviera lejos de su cuerpo hasta que hizo el más mínimo contacto con Sherlock, sus nudillos acariciando la tela de sus pantalones en la huesuda rodilla de Sherlock, sintiendo sólo una traza del calor corporal de Sherlock. Sherlock, cálido y vivo, y aquí.

—Te eché de menos, —murmuró John, sintiéndose ya medio dormido, exhausto por la mañana emocional y extrañamente arrullado por el constante sonido de los dedos de Sherlock en el teclado.

Yació allí, deteniéndose al borde de dormirse tan cerca que la sensación de los dedos de Sherlock acariciando suavemente su pelo debía ser un sueño. 

—Duerme, John, —dijo esa voz de barítono, y John durmió.


	9. La pesadilla

_ Sherlock estaba cayendo. A cámara lenta se inclinó y luego cayó, sus brazos abiertos, su abrigo flotando a su alrededor, abajo, y abajo, y abajo. Y en cámara lenta John corrió, sus pies hundiéndose en el suelo como si fuera arena mojada, su corazón resonando en sus oídos. Corrió hacia Sherlock, como siempre hizo… pero esta vez le cogió. _

_ Sintió su sólido peso aterrizar pesadamente en sus brazos, y envolvió a Sherlock contra su pecho. _

_ —¡Lo hice! —Su voz sonó exultante. —¡Te atrapé, Sherlock! No has… _

_ Sus palabras se detuvieron en su garganta, la sonrisa jubilosa deshaciéndose en su cara mientras miraba hacia abajo al hombre en sus brazos. La cabeza de Sherlock echada hacia atrás sobre el brazo de John, los ojos pálidos vacíos y miraban fijamente, con un tercer ojo (el limpio agujero rojo-negro de la bala de un francotirador) centrado sobre los otros. _

* * *

John se despertó de golpe, el estrangulado rugido del dolor y la rabia atrapado en su garganta. Sintió su pulso acelerarse, su pecho tan apretado que sintió como si nunca pudiera volver a tomar aliento completamente.

—¿John? —Vislumbró el rostro de Sherlock, pálido y preocupado bajo el brillo de la pantalla del portátil.

Su cuerpo se movió sin permiso… Un movimiento repentino y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba apretado contra la espalda de Sherlock, su mejilla incómodamente aplastada entre los dos afilados omóplatos.

—¿John? —Pudo escuchar la preocupación en la voz de Sherlock, pudo sentirlo intentando girarse, y John sólo lo apretó más fuerte. Se sintió débil y en pánico y no podía dejar que Sherlock lo viera ahora mismo, no podía dejarlo ir, sólo necesitaba… sólo necesitaba esto por un momento.

Apretó su frente contra la columna de Sherlock y tomó aliento temblorosamente por la nariz. Estaba lleno del cálido y tranquilizante aroma de Sherlock (el profundo y rico aroma de hombre que siempre permanecía bajo la lana y los químicos y el jabón). 

—Por favor, —gruñó—. Sólo… déjame quedarme así un minuto.

Sintió el cuerpo de Sherlock quedarse rígido y quieto.

—Sí. Vale, —dijo, el desconcierto claro en su voz.

Se quedaron así durante un sinfín de minutos, John intentando ralentizar su corazón acelerado, su cara apretada con fuerza contra la camisa de seda de Sherlock, sintiendo la suave tela moverse dentro y fuera con cada una de sus respiraciones. Se sintió ridículo y débil, aferrándose así a Sherlock, sabiendo que la camisa sobre la columna de Sherlock se estaba humedeciendo con sus lágrimas reprimidas, pero no podía dejarle ir. Ayudaba, el sentir a Sherlock sólido entre sus brazos, escuchar su latido y respiración a través de la cálida piel de su espalda.

—Lo siento, —se vio a sí mismo diciendo avergonzado sobre la húmeda camisa—. Lo siento.

Sherlock tenía limitado su rango de movimiento dado que John tenía sus brazos sujetos a los lados, pero logró deslizar una mano hacia arriba, dando incómodas palmaditas en alguna parte aleatoria del brazo de John que pudo alcanzar. 

—Está bien, John, —dijo solemnemente—. Si esto te ayuda, entonces… me someto a esto.

A pesar de todo, John se encontró bufando por la risa contra la espalda de Sherlock. El puto loco, por supuesto que no le importaría lo extraño que era que su antiguo compañero de piso se aferrara a él como un niño asustado a un oso de peluche. De vez en cuando decía algo que mostraba su completo olvido de las costumbres sociales.

Fue ese pensamiento el que le permitió finalmente soltar a Sherlock, sus brazos entumecidos deslizándose incómodamente liberándole. Tal vez Sherlock lo descartaría como otra muestra inexplicable de sentimentalismo, no inconsistente con su amistad. Al mismo tiempo mantuvo la cara desviada mientras se levantó, seguro de que sus sentimientos por Sherlock debían estar escritos en su cara.

—Voy a darme una ducha, —murmuró, rebuscando en su armario para coger una muda de ropa—. Y luego voy a pedir algo de comida para llevar para cenar.

—Vale. —Sherlock ya estaba escribiendo en el teclado otra vez, pero cuando John le lanzó una rápida mirada a los fríos ojos grises estaban fijos en él, el ceño fruncido en un gesto pensativo.

John tomó una ducha extraordinariamente larga, intentado retomar su compostura. Cada hueso sensible de su cuerpo le estaba diciendo que tenía que ocultar sus sentimientos por Sherlock el mayor tiempo posible. Este no era momento para lanzar el equivalente emocional de una granada sobre su relación. Sherlock parecía excepcionalmente frágil ahora mismo. Sus vidas estaban en peligro. Y, sobre todo, estaban atrapados juntos en este pequeño apartamento durante el futuro cercano.

Dios, sólo podía imaginar la incomodidad de Sherlock si descubre sus sentimientos y tiene que rechazarlo mientras pasaban las próximas semanas pegados el uno al otro. O peor, si Sherlock se siente incómodo… tal vez incluso asustado, obligado a hacer algo impulsivo como abandonar el piso…

No, tenía que controlarse. Ya había revelado demasiado. No ocultaría sus sentimientos para siempre, sabía que eso no era posible. Incluso la ceguera de Sherlock con respecto a los sentimientos no dejaría de ver algo así indefinidamente, y el propio John no podía continuar mintiendoles a ambos ahora que se había dado cuenta de la verdad. Cuando todo esto acabase, cuando se hubieran ocupado de Moran, le contaría a Sherlock lo de sus inconvenientes sentimientos. Y si, como es probable, Sherlock no estaba interesado, le aseguraría que nada cambiaría entre ellos. Podría manejar eso… podría, mientras que Sherlock se quedara en su vida.

Sintiéndose algo más asentado por esa decisión, se vistió y salió. Sherlock aún estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, pero John se dio cuenta ahora de que debía haberse duchado y cambiado de ropa mientras John estaba durmiendo. Llevaba la ropa que le había traído Mycroft, y con humedad residual obligando a sus rizos a enroscarse ligeramente parecía mucho más su antiguo yo, lo que hizo que John se marease por un momento.

Cogió su teléfono y pidió la comida.

—Exáctamente lo que sueles pedir, John. No puede haber modificaciones en tu rutina, —instruyó Sherlock imperiosamente desde su posición.

John lo pensó. Normalmente pedía lo suficiente para que hubiera sobras igualmente. 

—Vas a comer, —le dijo con firmeza a Sherlock, y luego pidió su orden habitual.

Se sentó en la cama para ponerse los zapatos. ¿Cómo iba a funcionar esto? Vale que Sherlock parecía subsistir a base de aire y té, pero eventualmente iba a necesitar víveres. Más ropa, comida extra y cosas así. Cuando preguntó Sherlock simplemente desechó la pregunta impaciente.

—Mycroft lo solucionará, —dijo, volviendo a su tecleo incesante.

Después de volver con el pedido, John obligó a Sherlock a comer por el simple método de confiscar el ordenador hasta que lo hiciera. La petulancia de Sherlock se disolvió tras los primeros bocados, John mirando con asombro mientras empezaba a prácticamente devorar la comida tailandesa. Había comido un poco en el desayuno cuando John le había obligado, pero no así. Con suerte eso significaba que se sentía mejor.

John liberó el ordenador y se sentaron en un silencio relativamente agradable durante un rato, John poniéndose al día con algunas revistas médicas mientras Sherlock miraba una infinidad de vídeos.

Finalmente, cuando el reloj se acercó a la medianoche, John dejó su revista con un suspiro.

—Te vas a dormir, —dijo, su voz no dando pie a discusión.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. —Sherlock ni siquiera apartó los ojos de la pantalla.

—Sherlock. —John se sentó junto a él en la cama, pensando cómo enfrentarlo. No apostaría por ser capaz de coger el ordenador de nuevo. —Antes que nada, necesitas dormir. Aún te estás recuperando de tus heridas. Segundo, has estado con esto todo el día. Te volverás descuidado y te perderás algo.

Sherlock apretó la mandíbula.

—Yo no me vuelvo  _ descuidado, _ —dijo, haciendo sonar la última palabra como el más vil de los insultos.

John pudo sentir como su enfado iba creciendo. ¿Este hombre no tenía ni el más mínimo cuidado por su propio bienestar?

—Eso no es lo que dijo Mycroft.

—Mycroft es un imbécil. Él sabe que no es por eso por lo que… —Sherlock se cortó de golpe, sus ojos volando hacia John antes de inmediatamente empezar a fingir un francamente increíble grado de fascinación por la pantalla del ordenador.

—¿Qué? —John se estaba perdiendo algo, podía sentirlo. ¿Qué había dicho Mycroft exactamente?

_(Te estabas volviendo descuidado, hermano. Ya era hora de que salieras de tu cueva.)_

John sintió un extraño hormigueo en sus dedos. Ya lo había sentido antes, de vez en cuando, especialmente en Afganistán. Era su cuerpo diciéndole que algo no estaba del todo bien, antes de que su cerebro lo descubriera.

—¿Por  _ qué _ volviste? —se vio a sí mismo preguntando—. Quiero decir, ¿por qué ahora? —Vio que sus palabras ganaban confianza, cuanto más y más lo pensaba. —Tú mismo dijiste que no era seguro. Claramente no estabas pensando en quedarte aquí, estabas furioso cuando Mycroft te lo dijo. Si no estabas volviéndote descuidado, si no necesitabas la ayuda de Mycroft, ¿por qué volviste antes de que estuviera terminado?

Para asombro de John, Sherlock cerró de golpe el ordenador. Lo tiró sin cuidado al suelo.

—¿Quieres que duerma, John? Vale.

Se puso de lado, enroscado como un camarón, y cerró los ojos.

John estaba dividido entre la exasperación, la confusión y un afecto abrumador y ridículo.

—Oh no, tú enorme idiota, no creas que puedes evitarme así.

Igualmente apagó la luz, la habitación iluminada sólo por la luz de su reloj y el ligero reflejo de las farolas colándose por los bordes de las cortinas.

Se sacó los zapatos y los calcetines, y luego se quitó el cinturón y el jersey antes de acostarse junto a Sherlock con los pantalones y la camiseta puestos.

Permanecieron tumbados en silencio varios minutos, John escuchando a Sherlock fingiendo dormir profundamente, hasta respirando. Si John no se equivocaba, Sherlock hasta lanzó algún ronquido artístico. Realmente no pensaba que eso iba a funcionar, ¿no?

—Así que, ¿me lo vas a contar, entonces?

Sintió a Sherlock girarse sobre su espalda, prácticamente radiando petulancia. 

—¿Por qué estabas bebiendo? —preguntó afiladamente.

—¿Qué? —El contraataque fue tan abrupto que le llevó un momento asimilar la pregunta, el corazón de John acelerado con reacción tardía. Para entonces Sherlock estaba listo y corriendo, la corriente de deducciones tan rápida que John apenas pudo seguir sus palabras.

—Tienes la misma rutina cada viernes, pero sólo los viernes. Cerveza y whisky. ¿Por qué ambos? Nunca tienes compañía, nadie para quien compres uno o el otro. Y si el objetivo fuera emborracharse, empezarías simplemente por el whisky y continuarías de acorde. Eres un bebedor experimentado, aunque escrupuloso sobre beber demasiado dada la predisposición de tu familia hacia el alcoholismo, y previamente siempre habías limitado tu consumición de alcohol a contextos sociales. Sabes que las bebidas carbonatadas seguidas de licores fuertes son una receta para la resaca, y aún así continúas con ambos. A pesar de la apariencia de este apartamento no tienes necesidad de economizar con alcohol barato, si así fuera comprarías cerveza en grandes cantidades, para el caso, o una marca más barata de whisky que el que tomas, la cual parece ser una marca que favoreces desde hace mucho porque sentimentalmente la asocias a un hombre de tu familia (no tu padre, que era un borracho de ginebra; un bebedor más moderado, seguramente un tío o… no, abuelo. Por parte de madre; escocés, por supuesto, el Hamish por quien llevas tu segundo nombre). En cualquier caso, los compras en un patrón rotativo; un paquete de seis cervezas cada tres semanas y una botella de 750 mililitros de whisky aproximadamente cada diez semanas, indicando que consumes aproximadamente dos botellas de cerveza y 75 mililitros de whisky a la semana, o tres chupitos de whisky, asumiendo un estándar de chupito de 25 mililitros. Excepto la semana que aparentemente intentaste dejarlo y te deshiciste de tu almacén, pero volviste a consumir muy tarde esa noche, volviendo a comprar ambos. No eres dependiente del alcohol, al menos no aún. No muestras signos de beber o de resaca durante la semana. Pareces consumir toda la cantidad las tardes de los viernes, como evidencian las botellas vacías en tu cubo de reciclaje y los contenidos de tu estómago cuando vomitaste esta mañana. ¿Por qué?

John permaneció tumbado en silencio, sin duda boquiabierto.

_ “Eso es increíble”,  _ dijo su mente. Y entonces dijo:  _ “Oh, joder” _ .

Sherlock le estaba mirando ahora. John no podía verle a la tenue luz, no le había escuchado girar la cabeza, pero podía  _ sentir  _ esa mirada de otro mundo sobre él, desnudando sus secretos, dejándole desnudo.

Sintiéndose un cobarde, se giró dándole la espalda a Sherlock.

—Buenas noches, Sherlock, —dijo.

—¿Me lo vas a contar, entonces? —Debería haber sido una burla, sus propias palabras de hacía unos minutos dichas contra él, pero no lo era. La voz de Sherlock sonaba auténticamente confusa y… herida.

—Yo… no. No voy a hacerlo.

Esperó, sudando en silencio, para ver si Sherlock insistía en el asunto. En su lugar escuchó un silencioso crujido, mientras Sherlock parecía darle la espalda también.

—Buenas noches, John.


	10. El apartamento

John caminó hasta el pasillo de lácteos en el Tesco, la voz de Sherlock resonando en sus oídos con la letanía de instrucciones que le dió esta mañana.

_ (Compórtate exáctamente como lo harías cualquier otro domingo, John. No cambies tu rutina de ningún modo. Excepto por los parches de nicotina, no olvides los parches de nicotina. Pero que no te vean cogiendolos. Ya te ves culpable… no te veas culpable. Y recuerda deprimirte. Mírate triste. Para en el Tesco de camino a casa como siempre, pero coge sólo lo que cogerías normalmente. Un poco más encorvado… eso es. Y por el amor de dios, ¡intenta no parecer que te están observando!) _

El día había sido una agonía, paciente tras paciente en la clínica con las típicas quejas que embotan el cerebro y luego ese inútil viaje al Tesco, intentando todo el tiempo parecer su habitual yo afligido. Intentar no correr de vuelta al apartamento para ver a Sherlock otra vez. Y por encima de todo eso, intentar con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en esta mañana. Porque tan fríos como fueron sus “buenas noches”, había, inexplicablemente, despertado esta mañana con sus brazos llenos de un detective consultor.

Más que los brazos, de hecho. Los dos habían estado enlazados como… bueno, no se le ocurría un símil apropiado en su mente dispersa en ese momento, pero imaginen algo excepcionalmente… enroscado. Su cara había estado acurrucada en el cuello de Sherlock, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock, mientras que un notablemente pesado brazo de Sherlock estaba sobre los hombros de John. Y sus piernas… las cortas piernas de John habían estado mezcladas con las kilométricas piernas de Sherlock, con los pantalones puestos, el pie descalzo junto a la pantorrilla con pantalón, una de las rodillas de John colocada firmemente asegurada entre los largos muslos de Sherlock…

John se dio cuenta de que ausentemente había cogido un paquete de las galletas de chocolate que le gustaban a Sherlock y rápidamente lo volvió a poner en el estante, cambiándola por las galletas de jengibre que prefería él. Maldita sea. No pondría a Sherlock y a él mismo en la mira de un francotirador sólo porque estaba distraído por los recuerdos de Sherlock (da igual lo tentadores que parecieran esos rizos oscuros contra la almohada blanca como la nieve mientras John se había separado subrepticiamente). Había observado la cara de Sherlock con cuidado para asegurarse de que no mostraba signos de haberse despertado, pero permaneció relajado y de alguna manera suavizado por el sueño, sus pestañas oscuras contra la cremosa piel, esa boca imposiblemente rosada sólo ligeramente abierta…

_ Puta mierda _ . Incluso la cola de la máquina de pago automático sería ahora mismo una distracción bienvenida.

Afortunadamente, como descubrió John aproximadamente veinte minutos después, no hay mejor cura para la lujuria que el que el objeto de esa lujuria sea un completo y absoluto  _ gilipollas. _

—Por el amor de dios, John, ¿volviste de la clínica pasando por  _ Sussex _ ? Habría pensado que hasta  _ tú _ podrías lograr caminar siete calles sin perderte. ¿Te das cuenta de que he estado atrapado en esta pesadilla de estudio durante una  _ eternidad? _

“ _ Bienvenido a casa”,  _ se dijo John a sí mismo. Ignoró al alto hombre zumbando maniaticamente por el minúsculo apartamento como algún tipo de murciélago de la fruta trastornado y empezó a colocar la compra.

—Ha pasado  _ un día _ , Sherlock, —dijo con calma

—Un día execrable de absoluto aburrimiento entumecedor de la mente, John. Ocho horas y treinta y siete minutos de tedio implacable. Treinta y un mil veinte segundos de insoportable aburrimiento aplastante.

—Que afortunado eres de haber sobrevivido, —murmuró John.

—Lo digo en serio, John, ¿qué estás intentando conseguir con este terrible apartamento? Ni siquiera hay una tele y se que dependes completamente de tu horrible televisión. ¿Se supone que esta negación monástica de toda posesión material pretende indicar algún tipo de medida de tu pesar, el equivalente inmobiliario de un cilicio o…

—Para. —John apenas reconoció su voz. Estalló ruidosamente en el aire, haciendo eco en el repentinamente silencioso apartamento. Su mano se apretó tan fuertemente en la caja de galletas de jengibre que pudo sentir cómo se hacían migajas.

Apoyó cuidadosamente las galletas, suavemente, sólo lejanamente consciente de que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando por la ira.

—No te  _ atrevas _ , —dijo, la voz tirante por la ira reprimida, mirando hacia abajo al paquete de galletas destrozado porque no sabía qué haría si miraba a Sherlock ahora mismo—. No te  _ atrevas _ a tomarte a la ligera lo mucho que sufrí por ti. No creas que puedes  _ empezar  _ a juzgar lo que hice, o lo que tuve que hacer, sólo para seguir adelante después de que me dejaras.

—Aún estás enfadado por eso. —Jesús, Sherlock ni siquiera tenía la decencia de formularlo como una pregunta, sólo como un hecho.

— _ Por supuesto _ que aún estoy enfadado por eso.

—Pero te expliqué…

—Me explicaste por qué pensaste que tenías que hacerlo. Y yo lo entendí, porque te conozco, Sherlock, sé cómo piensas. Pensaste que si me lo decías, iría saltando por la ciudad, cantando tra-la-rá y todo, y todos sabrían que estabas vivo, ¿verdad? No confiaste en mis habilidades de actuación, pensaste que tenía que hacer el papel del dolido John Watson, para tranquilizar a los tipos malos. Lo que no te paraste a pensar, tú,  _ maldito idiota _ , lo que ni siquiera  _ consideraste… _

Y dios, en algún nivel sabía que él tampoco estaba siendo considerado, o esas palabras no estarían saliendo de su boca, pero estaba demasiado enfadado para importarle…

—…es que podías habérmelo dicho en cualquier momento. Incluso si hubiera sabido que estabas vivo, ¿no crees que hubiera sido  _ suficiente _ el saber que estabas ahí fuera, en alguna parte, cazando a los criminales más peligrosos, sin mí para cubrirte? ¿No crees que la pena por separarme de ti, sin saber si alguna vez volverías, sin saber  _ si estabas siquiera vivo o muerto _ , se habría mostrado en mi cara cada minuto de cada día? ¿No crees que eso hubiera sido suficiente como para engañar a cualquiera, para hacerle pensar que era un hombre sufriendo por la pérdida de su  _ compañero de piso _ ? —Escupió las últimas palabras como si fueran una maldición.

—…Pero no, no pensaste en nada de eso, ¿no? En su lugar me dejaste, Sherlock,  _ me dejaste en una completa angustia _ , durante casi un año. Así que sí, si notas un  _ ligero atisbo de ira _ de tanto en tanto, ese es el motivo. —Bajó la vista a sus manos. Aún estaban temblando—. Ese es el motivo, —repitió secamente.

Sintió a Sherlock acercarse y cerró los ojos, intentando controlarse. Si Sherlock le presionaba ahora mismo, si intentaba discutirle esto (decirle a John lo malditamente  _ ilógicos _ que eran sus sentimientos) podría saltar.

El primer toque ligero, dubitativo de la mano de Sherlock en su hombro le sobresaltó. Apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar aliento sorprendido cuando Sherlock estaba acercándose más, empujándose torpemente hasta que sus brazos rodearon sin fuerza el rígido cuerpo de John.

—Sherlock, —se sobresaltó John, echándose hacia atrás.

Los brazos de Sherlock se apretaron alrededor de John tan rápidamente que John perdió el equilibrio, aterrizando con fuerza sobre el pecho de Sherlock. Lanzó un bufido molesto, echando sus manos para apartar a Sherlock, y luego…

—Lo siento. —Las palabras de Sherlock fueron tan bajas que apenas pudo descifrarlas, pero provocaron que John se paralizase, repentinamente agarrando en vez de apartar la camisa de seda bajo sus dedos. Era sólo la segunda vez que había escuchado a Sherlock disculparse con alguien. John pudo sentir el aliento de Sherlock sobre su cabeza, moviendo su pelo—. Lo siento, —dijo Sherlock otra vez, con la voz rota.

John sintió parte de su ira repentina desaparecer, haciéndole sentirse repentinamente ligero, su cabeza zumbando y su corazón aún latiendo como reacción. Tomó aliento profundamente y luego se permitió apoyarse contra la calidez de Sherlock. El corazón de Sherlock latiendo bajo su frente, también demasiado rápido.

Jesús, eso fue peligroso, pero no pudo evitarlo, no pudo detener sus manos al moverse hacia abajo hasta que sus brazos también envolvieron a Sherlock, devolviendo el abrazo. Tomó otro aliento profundo, dejándolo salir lentamente contra la cálida y suave piel del cuello y hombro de Sherlock.

—Tenía que ser temporal, —murmuró finalmente contra el cuello de Sherlock.

—¿Hum? —Sherlock parecía algo distraído.

—El piso. —John mantuvo baja su cabeza, incapaz de cruzar los ojos con Sherlock—. La primera vez me dieron la invalidez en la armada, fue en un lugar como este, y sentí que mi vida había acabado. Como si una parte de mi hubiese muerto en Afganistán. Me estaba agobiando, poco a poco. Y luego tú llegaste y…

Se encogió de hombros, incapaz de explicarlo mejor.

—Pude respirar otra vez. Estaba vivo otra vez. Y pude echar la vista atrás a ese tiempo en el apartamento como… una transición.— Pudo sentir como Sherlock apretó los brazos a su alrededor como si entendiese, pero Joh tenía que decir las palabras igualmente—. Mientras estuviera en un sitio así, podía decirme a mi mismo que era sólo algo temporal. Que algo pasaría para que todo fuera mejor. Negación clásica, lo sé, pero… —El sonido que hizo debería haber sido una risa, pero salió vergonzosamente cercano a un sollozo—. Si tuviera un piso real en alguna parte significaría enfrentarlo. Mirando hacia el futuro, y un futuro sin ti… No podía enfrentarme a eso. Prefería quedarme aquí en un limbo.

—John, —dijo Sherlock, y si hubiera habido una pizca de lástima en su voz, habría roto a John, pero en su lugar había… asombro.

—Tenías razón, —dijo finalmente Sherlock, y eso era algo más para el libro de los récords—. No lo entendí. Pensé que estarías… triste. Pensé que echarías de menos los casos, y Baker Street. Pero eres tan diferente a mi, John. Tienes tanto en tu vida… tu trabajo y tus amigos, y tus… novias. —Su voz ronqueó un poco en la última palabra, pero antes de que John pudiera siquiera preguntarse al respecto estaba continuando—. Pensé que extrañarías la vida que tenías, pero que te adaptarías.

John tomó aliento profundamente, reuniendo valor.

—Nunca fue por los casos, o el piso, ni nada de eso. Siempre fue por ti. Sólo… el estar contigo.

Sintió a Sherlock asentir, la afilada barbilla contra su pelo.

—Yo… calculé mal, —dijo, sonando tan genuinamente molesto consigo mismo que John casi se rió—. La validez de los datos predictivos es sólo tan buena como los datos históricos anteriores, y la preponderancia de los datos que había acumulado anteriormente me llevó a una falsa suposición… —Se detuvo, y John sintió como tomaba aliento profundamente, temblando—. No creí que yo pudiera inspirar ese tipo de sentimientos en nadie, —dijo Sherlock en un suspiro.

John movió lentamente la cabeza, saboreando esos últimos momentos contra la piel de Sherlock antes de apartarse para finalmente mirar en esos pálidos ojos. Se permitió tocar, un roce de sus dedos para apartar el pelo en la sien de Sherlock, su pulgar rozando ese devastador pómulo.

—Estás diciendo la verdad, —dijo John, sintiendo algo finalmente encajando en su lugar—. Realmente no pensaste que nadie sufriría por ti.

La boca de Sherlock se retorció, medio mueca medio sonrisa.

—Como siempre, John, confundes mis expectativas.

( _ Siempre has sido distinto a los demás. Sorprendente. Confuso. —El Sherlock de los sueños se detuvo y posó un beso en la coronilla de John que envió un ondulante placer por su columna—. Extraordinario, —Sherlock aspiró sobre su pelo—. Mi John. _ )

El repentino recuerdo sacudió a John. Se apartó un tanto incómodo, secándose los ojos húmedos con su mano y aclarándose la garganta con una media risa.

—Míranos, todos emocionales y preocupados. Pensarías que no somos británicos. —John recurrió al humor en un intento de aligerar la atmósfera, pero hasta él podía ver que era pobre. Aún así Sherlock simplemente le lanzó una mirada pensativa.

—Mi madre es francesa, —dijo.

—¿Lo es? —John estaba aliviado por el cambio de tema—. Ella no estaba en.. Quiero decir, yo no la…. —Jesús, ¿podía pensar antes de hablar por  _ una vez? _

Sherlock parecía estar viendo su balbuceo con diversión irónica.

—Creo que lo que estás intentando no decir con mucho esfuerzo, John, es que ella no estaba en mi funeral. —Hizo uno de sus elegantes e intraducibles gestos con la mano y John pudo ver la influencia gala ahora—. A pesar de su ascendencia, las muestras emotivas… no son realmente lo suyo.

—Bueno. —John se movió hasta la cocina, ocupándose con la tetera—. No todos podemos llevar nuestros corazones en las manos, —se vio a sí mismo murmurando desconsoladamente en el fregadero. Ahora que la oleada de sentimientos había pasado, podía sentir la vergüenza surgiendo, enviando un cálido sonrojo a sus mejillas. ¿Alguna vez iba a ser capaz de pasar una hora en la presencia de Sherlock de nuevo sin atacarlo airado, llorando en su camisa, o las dos a la vez?

Se dio la vuelta para enchufar la tetera y encontró a Sherlock inesperadamente cerca, la expresión en sus ojos grises intensa y aún así ilegible.

—Nunca te disculpes por preocuparte, John. Es lo que te hace… extraordinario.

John se dio la vuelta tímidamente, manteniéndose ocupado con las tazas y las bolsas de té, pero se encontró sonriendo.

_ Extraordinario _ , repitió su mente, saboreándolo y luego… extrapolando.  _ Mi John. _


	11. La conversación

Sherlock estuvo inusualmente silencioso el resto de la tarde, hasta comiendo algunos bocados de la cena sin discutir cuando John puso un plato junto a él. El propio John intentó ser lo más discreto posible, aún incómodo por lo mucho que había revelado.

A media noche, John no pudo aguantar más los bostezos. Había sido un día agotador en todos los niveles. Sherlock había apartado hace mucho las mantas de la cama para hacer sitio a más papeles. John las cogió, sujetándolas incómodamente.

—¿Te parece bien si cojo esto?

Sherlock hizo un sonido vago de afirmación, sin detener su incansable tecleo. Sin embargo, cuando John empezó a estirar las mantas en el suelo junto a la cama, el tecleo se detuvo de golpe.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

John sintió el sonrojo empezar a subirle por el cuello otra vez.

—Pensé en quedarme en el suelo esta noche, darte algo de espacio. No me importa. —Tiró de su almohada sobre la cama y la tiró al suelo en la cabecera de su cama improvisada.

—No seas ridículo, John. —Esos intensos y cambiantes ojos estaban clavados en él, como intentando desnudar sus motivaciones—. Eres un soldado, claramente no eres tímido al mantener una cercanía próxima a otro hombre. Además, hemos dormido en esta cama las dos últimas noches.

La mente de John se revolvió con las cosas que no podía decir. “ _ Eso fue antes de que despertara enredado contigo”. “Eso fue antes de que te dijera que perderte casi me destruyó” _ . Apenas importaba, Sherlock ya había tirado los papeles al suelo, dejando el portátil encima de ellos y rodeó los pies de la cama. Empezó a tirar de los pies de la manta, colocándola de nuevo sobre la cama y John, de forma infantil, tiró de la parte de arriba, trayéndola de vuelta.

—Sherlock, —soltó con irritación mientras Sherlock le daba un tirón brusco, liberando la manda de su agarre.

Sherlock lanzó la manta sobre la cama y avanzó hasta John, alcanzando la almohada. John la cogió, revelándose manteniéndola detrás de su espalda.

Sherlock se detuvo a un paso de distancia, mirando fijamente a la almohada. John alzó la barbilla desafiante. Algo cambió en la expresión de Sherlock, y de repente…

Sherlock se abalanzó y John se preparó, tan decidido en su defensa de la almohada que pasaron varios segundos antes de poder procesarlo.

Sherlock le estaba  _ besando.  _ Torpe, incómodamente, sus narices chocando y la boca de Sherlock cerrada y demasiado firme, pero Sherlock Holmes definitivamente, positivamente,  _ ohputodiosmio _ estaba besando a John Watson.

Antes de que John pudiera hacer nada, antes de que pudiera siquiera empezar a besarle, Sherlock se estaba apartando. Dio un paso atrás, su expresión cuidadosamente vacía aunque sus ojos escaneaban imparablemente la cara de John.

—No importa, —dijo Sherlock arisco—. Lo borraré. Tú haz lo mismo.

Pasó a John, cogiendo la almohada que había caído de sus entumecidos dedos, y la lanzó a la cama.

—Buenas noches, John.

A ver, en serio, ¿¡ _ que  _ puta  _ mierda _ !?

Sherlock estaba tumbado en la cama sobre su espalda con los ojos cerrados, las manos dobladas sobre su pecho, dando su mejor imagen de estatua sepulcral. John finalmente abrió la boca para decir algo, o hacer algo, porque Sherlock no iba,  _ por todo lo que era sagrado, a volver a fingir que dormía otra vez _ … y luego miró más de cerca.

Porque aunque Sherlock estaba fingiendo estar calmado, John podía ver las señales. Sus manos cruzadas tenían los nudillos blancos por la tensión, su respiración rápida e inestable. El hombre estaba jodidamente petrificado, y eso hizo que algo en John cambiase, provocando un tirón afilado en su pecho. Reprimió sus palabras, suprimiendo con fuerza el impulso de caminar hacia allí, hundir las manos en ese pelo negro y besar a Sherlock con cada pulgada de su vida.

En su lugar se sentó al borde de la cama, sacándose los zapatos y los calcetines con deliberada lentitud. Se sacó el jersey, doblándolo y colocándolo a un lado, y se sacó el cinturón. Luego apagó la lámpara y se acostó junto a Sherlock, dejando que la oscuridad los envolviera.

Se quedó tumbado en la oscuridad, escuchando respirar a Sherlock, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo irradiando a través de la pequeña distancia entre ellos. Para ser un hombre que parecía alabastro tallado, Sherlock era remarcablemente cálido. 

Cuando la respiración de Sherlock se volvió más lenta y acompasada, John tomó aliento profundamente.

—¿Sherlock? —dijo, su voz apenas un susurro.

—¿Sí, John? —La respuesta fue inmediata.

John dudó, intentando mantener la confusión y la frustración y la vergonzosa esperanza cruda lejos de su voz.

—Sólo soy un hombre ordinario, —dijo—. No puedo simplemente  _ deducir _ , necesitas decirmelo. ¿Qué quieres?

Pudo sentir a Sherlock alejarse, enroscándose sobre sí mismo.

—Creo…

John lanzó su mano repentinamente, agarrando la muñeca de Sherlock, aterrado de que se fuera.

—No pregunté lo que  _ crees,  _ Sherlock. Pregunté lo que  _ quieres. _

Pudo sentir el pulso bajo sus dedos acelerándose en la delgada muñeca de Sherlock. Suavizó de nuevo su voz, moviendo la mano de su muñeca hasta que sus dedos estuvieron entrelazados. 

—Lo que sea que quieras, Sherlock, está bien. Sólo… Sólo dímelo.

—No lo  _ sé _ . —John intentó interpretar el tono de voz de Sherlock. Frustración, definitivamente, ¿pero también había miedo?

John apretó la mano de Sherlock, haciendo un relajante círculo en su palma con el pulgar.

—Está bien, Sherlock. Lo descubriremos. ¿Tú… ¿Tú quieres que las cosas sean como eran antes? Cuando éramos amigos, y compañeros de piso, pero no… —La voz de John fue desapareciendo, sin saber siquiera cómo terminar esa frase, aunque pudiera hablar por encima del nudo que estaba repentinamente en su garganta. No había pretendido forzar tanto…

—Sí, —dijo Sherlock, y John sintió el nudo en su garganta hacerse más grande, ahogándolo con arrepentimiento.  _ Jesús, él había deseado, pero… podía manejar esto. Podía. Era mejor saber. _ Empezó a liberar su mano, y entonces los dedos de Sherlock se apretaron en los suyos, su agarre casi doloroso.

—Y no, —añadió Sherlock. _ _

John lanzó una risa amarga, alivio y molestia asaltándole a partes iguales. 

— _ Jesús _ , Sherlock…

—Quiero que te  _ quedes,  _ —interrumpió Sherlock, su voz afilada y abrupta, demasiado ruidosa en la silenciosa habitación.

John se congeló. Finalmente se giró, mirando hacia la oscura silueta de Sherlock en la cama. La oscuridad había hecho la conversación más fácil, pensó, pero repentinamente quería ver la cara de Sherlock desesperadamente.

Apretó la mano de Sherlock, dejándola ir, y luego se estiró ciegamente. Por suerte e instinto, encontró la cara de Sherlock, dejando que sus dedos trazasen ligeramente desde su sien hasta que envolvieron ese ridículo pómulo. Deslizó sus dedos de nuevo, a través de los cortos rizos detrás de su oreja. ¿Eso que sintió fue un escalofrío? Finalmente dejó su mano en el hombro de Sherlock, el borde de su escápula afilado bajo la palma de John.

—Me quedaré, —susurró, su voz repentinamente grave—. Pase lo que pase. No tienes que preocuparte por eso. —Un pensamiento le golpeó repentinamente, su estómago sacudiéndose ante la idea—. Esto es… Sientes que tienes que… hacer cosas, ¿para hacer que me quede?

—¿Qué? —Gracias a dios, Sherlock parecía totalmente desconcertado ante la idea—. No, claramente no. Yo quería… —Parecía repentinamente sonrojado—. No hago nada que no desee hacer, —anunció finalmente en alto.

—Bien. —John tomó aliento profundamente—. Eso está… bien.

Pudo sentir a Sherlock apoyando la cabeza sobre un brazo, casi pudo sentir la intensa mirada gris desnudándolo, incluso en la oscuridad.

—Estabas preocupado por si estuvieras… ¿aprovechándote de mi? —dedujo Sherlock, la frase apenas una pregunta—. No soy un inocente, John, da igual lo que dijera Irene, —se burló.

John no tenía respuesta a eso, porque en algunos sentidos, Sherlock  _ era _ un inocente, tan obviamente fuera de lugar cuando tenía que ver con la intimidad. No importó si John dijo las palabras, sin embargo, porque Sherlock estaba lanzado, su voz totalmente cargada de orgullo herido.

—Quizás sería más fácil si tú aclarases  _ tus _ intenciones, John. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que  _ tú _ quieres? ¿Una felación? ¿Relaciones penetrativas? Ya que estamos con el tema de Irene, ¿disfrutas con, cómo lo llamó Mycroft,  _ reprimendas recreacionales _ ? —La voz de Sherlock era sarcástica, desafiante, lanzando los términos como una ametralladora.

—¡Joder, Sherlock! —John sintió el sonrojo envolver todo su cuerpo. Incluso aunque los términos eran clínicos, escucharlos en la voz retumbante y cafeinada de Sherlock le trajo imágenes que le quitaron el aliento de los pulmones e hicieron latir su corazón. La hermosa boca de Sherlock sobre el cuerpo de John, el pálido pecho de Sherlock curvandose hacia arriba por el placer mientras sus manos estaban atadas sobre su cabeza…

—¿Qué pasa, John? ¿Eres  _ tímido _ ? —se burló Sherlock—. Hubiera pensado que  _ Tres Continentes Watson… _

—Para. —La voz de John quebrada en la habitación, afilada y autoritaria. Era su voz de Capitán Watson, su voz de  _ ya-he-tenido-suficiente-joder-Sherlock _ , y notó gratamente que Shserlock se calló instantáneamente.

John tomó aliento para calmarse. Sherlock estaba intentando pincharlo, sabiendo el apodo que algunos de sus compañeros de la Armada le habían puesto siempre le había molestado. Claro, había logrado ligar estando de permiso con más mujeres de lo que cualquier tipo bajito de aspecto ordinario tenía derecho, pero él no… las  _ usaba _ . Y Sherlock no era sólo otra diversión agradable durante el despliegue.

Se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse… no dejaría que Sherlock descarrilara esta conversación con una discusión. Volvió a pensar en lo que Sherlock había dicho, quitando el tono vitriólico y buscando el núcleo de la verdad en el corazón del sarcasmo. Sherlock estaba intimidado por la experiencia sexual de John. Sherlock estaba a la defensiva sobre su propia experiencia sexual. Y Sherlock quería saber lo que John esperaba sexualmente.

_ Oh. _

La ola de ternura cogió a John por sorpresa. No quería nada más que abrazar y reconfortar a Sherlock, y eso hizo.

—Ven aquí, imbécil, —dijo, acercando más a Sherlock. Tiró de las extremidades rígidas de Sherlock hasta que estuvieron cómodamente enredados juntos, la cabeza de Sherlock sobre el hombro de John, su pierna sobre los muslos de John. Dios, el hombre era alto, pero logró acurrucarse contra un lado de John igualmente, su resistencia pareció desvanecerse cuando John le pasó un brazo por la espalda.

John cerró los ojos por un momento, simplemente respirando en cercanía, dejando que Sherlock se acomodase por un momento. Deslizó sus dedos suavemente por el pelo de Sherlock, sonriendo cuando Sherlock pareció apretar contra la caricia como un desgarbado gato gigante.

—No estoy hablando de actos sexuales, Sherlock, —dijo suavemente al fin—. Eso no es de lo que va esto. No necesitas elegir esas cosas por adelantado, como si fuera un maldito  _ menú _ . Si quieres que seamos más que amigos, si quieres que seamos… seamos  _ íntimos _ … podemos decidir lo que nos gusta juntos. No es como si yo hubiera hecho esto con un hombre antes. Podemos descubrirlo mientras avanzamos.

John imaginó que casi podía escuchar la mente de Sherlock girando, su brillante intelecto probablemente tambaleándose ante la idea de hacer las cosas según avanzaban. Continuó acariciando el pelo de Sherlock, esperando pacientemente su respuesta.

Finalmente, Sherlock habló, su cuerpo tenso de nuevo en los brazos de John.

—Te voy a defraudar, John, —dijo, su voz cuidadosamente tímida—. Voy a estar constantemente decepcionándote, en todas las formas posibles.

John apretó a Sherlock más cerca, sintiendo su garganta cerrarse por la emoción.

—Eso no va a pasar, Sherlock. No es…

Algo sonó en la cabeza de John y la ira le envolvió, tensando sus músculos y calentándole la sangre. Lanzó las palabras sin pensarlo.

— _ ¿Quién te dijo eso? _

Pudo sentir a Sherlock moviéndose, evitandolo.

—No es…

—No te atrevas a decirme que eso no es relevante, o alguna basura así. Alguien te dijo que eras una decepción, ¿no? Algún… Algún  _ ridículo gilipollas _ que no te entendió, que no te  _ apreció _ , y estás dejando que esto se interponga en el camino… en  _ nuestro _ camino…

John estaba siendo prácticamente incoherente por la ira. La idea de que alguien hubiera herido así a Sherlock, que hubiera envenenado su mente, le hubiera dicho…  _ a él _ , a este brillante, increíble hombre… que no era lo suficientemente bueno…

Apretó los dientes, intentando recuperar el control de su enfado. Esto no era sobre él, era sobre Sherlock.

Respiró profundamente por la nariz, dejándolo salir lentamente. 

—No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres, Sherlock. Pero… tenemos que ser capaces de hablar las cosas, con el tiempo. Y lo que sea que estás pensando… lo que sea que tengas miedo que pase…

Sherlock estaba repentinamente en movimiento, apartándose. John reprimió el impulso de sujetarle, sentándose en su lugar al borde de la cama, sintiendo a Sherlock empezar a caminar en el pequeño espacio entre la cama y la cocina.

—No es una  _ conjetura _ , John. Es un  _ hecho _ , —dijo finalmente, su voz tan agitada como sus acciones—. Soy obsesivo, y aún así me distraigo fácilmente. Puedo pasarme todo el día observando tus lóbulos, y luego olvidarme de que existes por una semana. Yo…

Dejó de caminar, la repentina quietud en la inquietante oscuridad de la habitación. Cuando habló otra vez tenía ese tono desapegado y distante en su voz.

—Soy… difícil de excitar y fácil de desanimar. Se me ha informado que cuando doy placer soy clínico e insincero, y cuando se supone que recibo placer a cambio en su lugar… no respondo. Eso volvía a Seb bastante… iracundo.

Seb. Para bien o para mal, la mente de John atrapó ese pedazo de información y no pudo soltarlo.

—¿Seb? —soltó a través de dientes apretados—. ¿Sebastian  _ Wilkes _ ? ¿Del banco? ¿Ese… ese increíblemente  _ imbécil _ ?

_ (—Le odiábamos, —Wilkes le había confesado a John tan casualmente, sentado detrás de su despacho de cristal, hablando sobre Sherlock como si no estuviera sentado justo ahí—. Bajabas a desayunar al comedor y este bicho raro sabía con quien te habías acostado la noche anterior. _ )

John casi pudo oír a Sherlock encogerse.

—No acabamos… en buenos términos.

—¿Por qué demonios aceptaste entonces ese caso, Sherlock? Por qué ayudar a ese imbécil… —Tragó repentinamente, su pecho apretado—. Oh. No estabas ayudándole a él, ¿no? Estabas ayudándome a mí. —Agitó su cabeza, su ira ahora vuelta hacia dentro—. Porque yo dije que necesitaba el dinero.

Sherlock estaba en silencio, y después un momento más tarde John sintió el borde de la cama hundirse bajo su peso. La mano de Sherlock rozó la pierna de John, y luego se acomodó tentativamente en su rodilla.

—No sólo eso, —dijo Sherlock—. Creo que también quería enseñarle… que había encontrado a alguien que podía tolerarme.

(— _ Este es mi amigo, John Wastson,  _ — _ dijo Sherlock _ .

— _ ¿Amigo?,  _ —  _ repitió Wilkes escéptico. _

— _ Colegas,  _ — _ había corregido John. _ )

La vergüenza se agitó en el estómago de John.

—Debí haberlo visto. Y yo… lo jodí todo… Te  _ corregí _ cuando me llamaste tu amigo. Sherlock, sabes por qué hice eso, ¿verdad? No fue porque no te consideraba mi amigo. Es sólo… Estaba desempleado, y arruinado, y era un inútil, y su oficina era tan presuntuosa, y sonaba más oficial llamarme a mi mismo tu colega, y… —Tomó aliento profundamente—. Jesús, estoy balbuceando. No importa el por qué dije eso, fui un imbécil. Y Seb… Sherlock, el  _ mierdecilla _ no sirve ni para lamer tus zapatos.

—Bueno,  _ ahora _ lo sé, —dijo Sherlock secamente, su humor aliviando algo de la tensión en el pecho de John—. Pero en aquel momento… bueno, en aquel momento había pensado que él era mi amigo. —La mano en la rodilla de John dio un apretón—. Antes de saber lo que realmente era un amigo.

John sintió una oleada de ternura, tan espesa que sintió que le ahogaba. Puso su mano sobre la de Sherlock en su rodilla, su propia palma húmeda apretando con fuerza el dorso de esa mano elegante de dedos largos. Luego levantó esa mano, sujetándola con la palma hacia arriba sobre la suya.

—Siempre seré tu amigo, Sherlock, —dijo, su voz temblorosa por la intensidad de sus emociones—. Pero si estás interesado, si crees que quieres más, podemos ser más. Lo que sea que quieras, mientras lo quieras. Y podemos parar cuando tú quieras.

Lentamente, lentamente, dándole tiempo de sobra a Sherlock para apartarse, John levantó sus manos unidas. Inclinó su cabeza, dejando un suave beso en la pálida piel del interior de la muñeca de Sherlock. Y luego, porque estaba tan cerca y no podía resistirse más, dejó salir su lengua, lamiendo un lento y húmedo círculo sobre esa tierna piel, sintiendo el pulso de Sherlock acelerarse bajo su lengua. Sherlock hizo un leve, desesperado ruido y John supo que Sherlock debió ser capaz de sentir como sonreía contra su muñeca.

—¿Difícil de excitar?, —dijo John, su voz tensa por la exaltación reprimida—. Eso suena como un fantástico jodido  _ desafío _ .


	12. La promesa

John se sintió increíblemente ligero, como si simplemente pudiera salir flotando. Toda la ira y la incertidumbre de los pasados días parecía haberse derretido, dejándolo vibrando con simple felicidad.  _ Sherlock le quería _ . Mañana podría preocuparse otra vez, sabiendo que Sherlock era asustadizo y cambiante y se aburría fácilmente, pero esta noche sólo quería mantener ese conocimiento cerca, para saborearlo.

Le dio a la muñeca de Sherlock un apretón final.

—Estoy bastante agotado, —dijo—, y tú también debes estarlo.

Apartó las mantas y se dejó caer al otro lado de la cama, arrastrando a Sherlock con él mientras se tumbaba.

—Dormir es ineficiente, —gruñó Sherlock, pero John pudo sentir el poco esfuerzo en su queja. Ya estaba acomodándose en su almohada, su aliento haciéndose lento y suave por la relajación.

John sonrió, colocando la manta sobre los dos. Se tumbaron uno junto al otro, y aún así John no pudo evitarlo. Su mano viajó hasta que las puntas de sus dedos estaban a penas tocando la muñeca de Sherlock, encontrando la tierna piel donde aún estaba ligeramente húmeda por su boca. El pulso de Sherlock latía cálido y vibrante debajo, y sintió como cada delicada oscilación del pulso de Sherlock hacía eco al propio corazón de John. De repente, los esbeltos tendones bajo su mano se estiraron tensándose y giraron. Con la flexibilidad sus muñecas de violinista Sherlock deslizó la punta de sus dedos por el dorso de la mano de John, desde la muñeca hasta la punta de sus dedos, sin soltar el toque de John de su pulso. Lo hizo una, dos, y una tercera vez, cada suave caricia enviando chispas a través del cuerpo de John.

John suspiró de felicidad, el latido del pulso de Sherlock y la caricia de sus dedos un suave acompañamiento a sus suaves respiraciones. Dejó que la caricia del toque de Sherlock lo acunase hasta dormir, seducido con las visiones de qué más podían hacer esas gráciles e inteligentes manos.

* * *

Se despertó en algún momento en mitad de la noche, envuelto en una lujosa calidez. Mientras se deslizaba lentamente hacia la consciencia se dio cuenta de que él y Sherlock estaban enredados juntos otra vez. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza, fijándose en sus posiciones relativas. Era difícil decir si uno de ellos había ido hacia el otro; dado que ambos estaban en el medio de la cama lo más probable era que ambos se movieran hacia el otro, atraídos como si fueran imanes complementarios.

Una repentina contracción del cuerpo junto al suyo afinó su atención. Eso debió ser lo que le despertó. Miró el largo y esbelto cuerpo de Sherlock de cerca en la tenue luz. Ahí estaba otra vez, una contracción y un gemido ahogado. Y luego otro y otro, ligeros sonidos de angustia sofocados y pequeños movimientos bruscos, como si Sherlock estuviera soñando con correr, o pelear.  _ O caer _ , le dijo su cerebro traidor, deteniendo su aliento un instante.

—Shu… —dijo John, pasando suavemente sus dedos romos por pelo desordenado—. Está bien, Sherlock. Estás a salvo. —Otras pocas sacudidas. John se sintió increíblemente protector mientras miraba la cara demasiado delgada, tan vulnerable en su sueño (afilados pómulos y labios exuberantes exagerados por las sombras oscuras) un ligero surco de angustia empañaba ese entrecejo ancho y pálido.

—Ya amor, —se escuchó a sí mismo decir, su voz apenas un susurro en la silenciosa habitación—. Ya estás bien, Sherlock. Estás en casa. —Pasó sus dedos a través del suave pelo de nuevo, sintiendo a Sherlock empezar a relajarse contra su cuerpo. El pálido entrecejo alisándose, y Sherlock parecía empujar inconscientemente hacia el toque de John. John sonrió y dejó un beso en la suave piel de la sien de Sherlock antes de acostarse otra vez, manteniéndolo cerca.

* * *

Cuando John se volvió a despertar la cama estaba vacía. Podía escuchar el suave golpeteo de Sherlock en el teclado del ordenador. Cuando levantó la cabeza, frotándose los ojos adormecidos, Sherlock estaba sentado totalmente vestido en la silla del escritorio, su espalda rígida y recta, aparentemente enfrascado en el ordenador.

—...nos días...—gruñó John. Sin respuesta.

John canturreó para sí mismo, su felicidad no menguada en lo más mínimo a la luz de la mañana, y fue al baño. Una ducha y un afeitado después y se sintió mucho más despierto. Hoy tenía el día libre, los beneficios de haber trabajado el turno del domingo ayer, así que se puso unos vaqueros, una camiseta y un jersey suave antes de deslizarse a la cocina para preparar dos tazas de té y dos platos con una tostada.

Dejó un té y una tostada junto al codo de Sherlock, moderadamente seguro de que aún estaría ahí, ignorada, a la hora de comer. Cogió el periódico y ya que Sherlock se había apoderado de la única silla se acomodó en la cama para leerlo. Bebió su té, hojeando el periódico, resistiendo el deseo de contarle a Sherlock los titulares de lo que podrían ser casos interesantes. Dios, será feliz cuando cojan a Moran. Se preguntó ociosamente si encontrarían alguna forma de volver a alquilar Baker Street. Tal vez Sherlock podría simular una infestación de moho negro o algo para animar a los actuales inquilinos a irse. No cree que a la señora Hudson le importase…

Ojeó los clasificados, buscando el crucigrama. Un destello de color llamó su atención y giró la página. Alguien había interceptado el periódico y rodeado uno de los anuncios en gruesa tinta roja. Parecía un anuncio legal normal sobre una liquidación de patrimonio, el tipo de cosa que John no hubiera mirado dos veces. Apoyó su taza y dobló el periódico, llevándoselo a Sherlock.

—Mira esto.

Sherlock levantó la mirada y su boca hizo un gesto de molestia.

—¿Sabes lo que significa?

Sherlock asintió levemente, deteniendo todas las reproducciones de video en marcha que tenía en la parte derecha de la pantalla, y haciendo algo increíblemente complicado en lo que parecía ser una ventana llena de código de ordenador que estaba ocupando la mayor parte del resto de la gran pantalla del portátil antes de volver su atención más completamente a John.

—Es Mycroft siendo místico, —dijo, con tal desprecio en la última palabra que John lanzó una risa. Sherlock levantó la mirada hacia él, con un brillo de diversión en los ojos. —Así es como nos comunicamos mientras estaba fuera.

—¿Entonces en un código? —John apoyó la cadera en el escritorio, mirando el anuncio con interés—. Es igual que los demás.

—Exactamente la idea. No es óptimo para comunicación rápida, a pesar de que ahora que The Times ha puesto sus anuncios online es más rápido que cuando establecimos esta contingencia por primera vez. Pero es virtualmente imposible de descifrar. Uno tendría que saber que noticia es falsa, y luego qué libro es necesario para decodificarla. Y el libro que elegimos es una edición demasiado rara como para ser casi imposible de conseguir.

—¿Un código de libro, como el que usaba el Loto Negro? —Frunció el ceño—. Pero no podemos descifrarlo sin el libro. —Era muy consciente de que Sherlock había llegado a su piso con solo el contenido de sus bolsillos (un fajo de billetes en doce monedas distintas y como cinco pasaportes distintos, ninguno de ellos con su nombre real).

—No seas ridículo, John. Mycroft y yo establecimos esta contingencia de jóvenes. No podíamos depender de llevar una edición rara de una novela con nosotros a todas partes. Ambos la memorizamos.

—Oh. Por supuesto.  _ Obviamente. _ —John rodó los ojos. Tenía una imagen de Mycroft y Sherlock de jóvenes, estudiando detenidamente algún oscuro volumen, preparándose para dios sabe que circunstancia misteriosa que requeriría un intercambio de mensajes en clave. Jesús, lo que hubiera dado por poder ver el hogar de los Holmes por un agujerito mientras esos dos estaban creciendo. —Entonces, ¿qué dice?

John vio con fascinación como los ojos de Sherlock se movían, aparentemente accediendo al libro en su memoria, cruzando números mientras avanzaba y parando cada rato para escribir unas pocas palabras en el margen del papel con su escritura fina y alargada. John empezó a ver el patrón; las palabras eran, aparentemente, inconsecuentes, los número emparejados en grupos de tres (aparentemente tres dígitos el número de página y tres números el número de palabra). Sherlock llegó al final y John ojeó lo escrito más de cerca.

—Francés, nada menos, —bromeó. —Pijos bastardos.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos hacia John antes de traducir en voz alta.

—Piso cuatro dos cero, envía a tu doctor a recogerlo.

—Eso es al final del descansillo, —señaló John, ocultando el ligero estremecimiento de placer que le recorrió ante el término  _ tu doctor. _

Sherlock asintió.

—Parece que Mycroft nos ha enviado un paquete. ¿Te importaría, John?

—John-de-todos-los-recados y buscador de cosas en general, a su servicio, —contestó John con buen humor.

La caja era realmente grande, dirigida a la mujer del 420. John se había fijado a menudo en los paquetes fuera de su puerta así que el envío probablemente había pasado desapercibido por cualquiera vigilando el edificio. No puedes menospreciar la investigación de Mycroft.

John volvió al apartamento y lo abrió. Ropa suficiente para Sherlock como para que John tuviera que hacer sitio en su armario, algunos alimentos no perecederos que Sherlock podría verse tentado a consumir realmente y otro disco duro externo.

John le llevó el disco duro a Sherlock, quien cayó sobre él con una exclamación encantada. Inmediatamente lo enchufó y empezó a navegar por su contenido en otra nueva ventana. John anduvo de un lado a otro contento, guardando todo. Puso algunas galletas de chocolate en un plato, cambiandolo por la tostada fría intacta, y se acomodó para hacer el Sudoku.

* * *

Mientras la hora de la comida se acercaba consideró sus opciones, sacando varios menús de comida para llevar de su cajón. Lanzó una mirada a las galletas aparentemente desapercibidas junto al codo de Sherlock y decidió que no había necesidad de preguntarle a Sherlock que quería. Pediría de ese restaurante que da las raciones más grandes, y vería si puede obligar a Sherlock a que al menos se tome lo que quede.

Acababa de sacar su móvil para llamar al indio cuando Sherlock habló:

—Entonces cambiaste de idea, ¿no?

—¿Hum? —Miró a los menús que había descartado—. ¿Sobre la comida tailandesa? No pensé que te apeteciera algo.

—No sobre la tailandesa. Sobre… nosotros. —John alzó la cabeza sorprendido, prestando tardíamente más atención. Los ojos de Sherlock estaban fijos en la pantalla del ordenador, su voz neutral y su postura rígida y en guardia.

John dejó cuidadosamente el menú y el móvil y caminó junto a Sherlock.

—Sherlock, —dijo suavemente, mientras el hombre obstinado fingía ignorarlo, tecleando en el ordenador a pesar del sonrojo en sus mejillas. John suspiró y agarró la silla del escritorio, una mano firme en el respaldo y otra sujetando el asiento peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna de Sherlock. Con un gigante impulso giró toda la combinación de silla y hombre desgarbado para encararlo.

Sherlock levantó la cabeza ante eso, y el corazón de John dio un vuelco al ver la sorpresa y la cautela en sus ojos claros. Esos ojos recorrieron la habitación, observando el periódico, la taza de té, la cara afeitada de John…

—Ah. —John sonrió indulgente, el nudo de preocupación en su estómago soltándose—. ¿Demasiado trabajo, como siempre? —deslizó los dedos tras la oreja de Sherlock, revolviendo ahí el pelo antes de inclinarse—. Se que no debo distraerte mientras estás trabajando, —susurró al oído de Sherlock, disfrutando del ligero escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Sherlock en respuesta—. Si en su lugar querías que te lanzase a la cama y te besara hasta quedarnos tontos, sólo tenías que haberlo pedido. —Terminó con un rápido lametón y un mordisquito en el lóbulo de Sherlock, sonriendo ante el fuerte jadeo que provocó.

Se enderezó, mirando los cálculos que pasaban por los maravillosos ojos de Sherlock mientras el hombre aparentemente revisaba sus deducciones.

—¿Estabas… dejándome trabajar? —repitió Sherlock tentativamente, como si estuviera probando las palabras.

—Sé que el trabajo es lo primero, —dijo John, intentando poner tanta tranquilidad en su tono como fuera posible—. Y ambos queremos neutralizar a ese bastardo de Moran. Pero siempre que me quieras, Sherlock, estoy aquí. —Se inclinó otra vez, observando los ojos de Sherlock abrirse de par en par y quedarse sin aliento ante la cercanía. Se detuvo a unos centímetros, dejando a Sherlock aceptarlo, respirando el aliento del otro—. Como dije la noche pasada. Lo que tú quieras. Mientras tú lo quieras. —Se sentía peligroso y excitante, el mostrarse tan desnudo.

Rozó con sus labios la mandíbula de Sherlock, permitiéndose un ligero mordisco chupetón en ese elegante cuello que dejó a Sherlock jadeando por la sorpresa. John le mordió una última vez y se apartó para ver las pupilas de Sherlock agrandarse por la excitación. Sonrió maliciosamente, dejando que su voz se baje y agrave por todo lo que está sintiendo.

—Mientras tanto, estoy más que contento con tumbarme aquí en la cama, mirándote y pensando en todas las cosas que me gustaría hacerte… —Su lengua se asomó para humedecer sus labios, y vio la mirada de Sherlock fijarse en el movimiento. Parecía hipnotizado.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacerme? —preguntó Sherlock, su propia voz baja y grave. Las palabras, si vinieran de cualquier otro, habrían parecido una broma, pero John aceptó la abierta mirada curiosa de Sherlock y se dio cuenta de que Sherlock realmente no lo sabía del todo.

—Con el tiempo… de todo, —jadeó honestamente John. Ahora Sherlock lamió sus labios y John fue el hipnotizado, los ojos fijos en ese adorable arco de cupido de su labio superior y el rosado exuberante labio inferior, ahora brillando tentadoramente—. ...Pero primero…  **Jesucristo** Sherlock, tu jodida  **boca** , —dijo fervientemente.

Sherlock estudió la cara de John por un momento, y luego dio un asentimiento rápido. John se inclinó para capturar esos increíbles labios y… encontró sólo el aire vacío, mientras Sherlock se deslizaba fluídamente de rodillas frente a él.

John sintió las manos de Sherlock moviéndose hacia su cinturón y dejó salir un gemido de sorpresa muy poco digno. Medio riéndose por la reacción, intentó levantar a Sherlock por los codos, y cuando no funcionó John se dejó caer menos grácilmente también sobre sus rodillas, ambos apretujados en el pequeño espacio entre la cama y el escritorio.

—Sherlock… —empezó, aún riendo, sus manos sujetando a Sherlock por la cintura. Sherlock se quedó anormalmente quieto y la diversión de John murió.

—¿Algún problema? — Preguntó afiladamente Sherlock, su expresión repentinamente defensiva.

John le miró con preocupación.

—No. Yo sólo… —sintió que estaba intentando encontrar donde pisar en un suelo movedizo—. Sólo quería decir… —intentó sonreír pero aún podía sentir su propio ceño fruncido por la confusión mientras se estiraba para deslizar el pulgar reverentemente sobre el labio inferior de Sherlock—. Sólo quería decir que quería besarte. ¿Si eso está bien? —terminó incierto.

Como para tentarle aún más, el labio inferior de Sherlock se elevó en un puchero.

—Te lo dije, John, no soy un inocente, —dijo con acerbo—. No tienes que mimarme con preliminares…

—¿ **Preliminares** ? Sherlock, si no te gusta besar, simplemente dímelo… —empezó a decir John formalmente.

Vio un destello de incertidumbre antes de que Sherlock pudiera enmascararlo, y sintió como si se golpeara a sí mismo en la frente. Maldita sea, debería haberlo  **sabido** . ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado por alto el significante beso incómodo la pasada noche?

—Ni siquiera lo sabes, ¿no? Jesús, si alguna vez necesité más pruebas de que Wilkes es el mayor memo sobre la faz de la tierra… —sacudió la cabeza con aturdido asombro mientras que una ira creciendo a fuego lento le empezó a llenar de nuevo. Su voz fue un gruñido bajo cuando volvió a hablar—. Tener  **esa boca** y no querer besarla… en un jodido  **crimen** …

Antes de que Sherlock pudiera objetar se inclinó, capturando sus labios, encontrandolos rígidos y cerrados contra los suyos. Los mordisqueó suavemente, chupando el labio inferior de Sherlock, deslizando su lengua sobre la grieta cerrada de la boca de Sherlock hasta que le sintió relajarse y abrirse bajo él. Luego coaccionó con gentileza su entrada, suave y dulce y caliente, hasta que finalmente Sherlock hizo un suave sonido bajo, que él tragó, y empezó a besarlo de nuevo.

John envolvió a Sherlock en sus brazos, sujetándolo más cerca hasta que estaban aplastados juntos desde los labios hasta las rodillas, ambos gruñendo ante el contacto de sus cuerpos. El beso de Sherlock era aún más erótico al ser inexperto, John respondiendo sus avances tentativos y experimentales con tierna confianza. Sherlock sabía a té y a especias y a sí mismo y John sentía codicia por él, lamiendo su entrada más profundamente con devoradores trazos de su lengua, su sangre zumbando con la respuesta cada vez más ansiosa de Sherlock.

Se acercó más, apretando a Sherlock contra la cama, deslizando su rodilla entre las de Sherlock hasta que Sherlock se sentó a horcajadas sobre su muslo, aún de rodillas. John lo agarró más fuerte, apretándose contra él con cada movimiento de sus bocas, un sucio y lento frotar en contrapunto con el perezoso enredo de sus lenguas. 

John era un hombre tranquilo, de corazón. Había muchas cosas que aún estaba guardando, cosas que no podría decirle a Sherlock fuera de sus sueños. Pero aquí,  **esto** , este era su idioma. Todo lo que no podía decirle a Sherlock en alto lo volcó en su beso. Con el casto y apenas sutil deslizar de labios dijo  **me preocupo por ti** . El exuberante deslizar de su lengua dentro de su calidez dijo  **te deseo** . El fiero roce de sus dientes contra el voluptuoso labio inferior de Sherlock dijo  **mataré a cualquiera que alguna vez te haga daño** . Y la suave, lenta exploración, el compartir el aliento, la gentil persuasión… ese desmoronamiento tierno e implacable de la cautela de Sherlock dijo  **te quiero, te quiero, te quiero** .

Cuando finalmente se apartó ambos estaban sin aliento y jadeando. John ignoró el ruido de protesta de Sherlock, dejando su frente deslizarse hacia el hueco del cuello de Sherlock. Respiró temblorosamente contra la húmeda y fragante piel antes de alzar la cabeza. Recordaría esta imagen el resto de su vida. Sherlock parecía completamente deshecho (su cara sonrojada, sus ojos vidriosos y adormecidos, su boca hinchada por los besos y relajada). Se desplomó hacia atrás sobre la cama en completo abandono, aún montado sobre la rodilla de John, sus manos agarrando la camisa sobre la cintura de John.

John sintió una certeza repentina. Con el calmado propósito y la claridad de mente que rara vez experimentaba fuera de la sala de operaciones o enfrentándose a un hombre armado en un callejón oscuro, supo qué hacer. Cuadró los hombros, sintiendo su corazón empezar a latir con rapidez pero con constancia.

—Te gustó, ¿verdad? —dijo suavemente, pasando su pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Sherlock de nuevo, mirando la reacción de los párpados de Sherlock cerrarse al hacerlo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te va a llevar revisar todas las grabaciones?

—¿Humm? —John sintió una descarga electrificante de satisfacción al ver a Sherlock peleándose por controlar su disperso ingenio.

—Las grabaciones, —repitió suavemente—. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros sin fuerzas.

—Tantas variables, —murmuró—. El número de horas de grabación por día, el número de datos transmitidos simultáneamente…

John sonrió.

—Haz una estimación, hermoso, —dijo—. Pon en consideración seis horas al día de sueño, —añadió con cierta severidad.

La cara de Sherlock era digna de ver, una mezcla de perplejidad, petulancia y excitación atónita… oh sí, John estaba leyendo esto correctamente.

—Dieciséis punto seis siete días, —soltó Sherlock, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ya habían pasado dos días. John asintió una vez, con decisión.

—Dos semanas, entonces. Esto es lo que va a pasar.

Suavemente desenganchó los dedos de Sherlock de su camisa y se movió para sentarse junto a él. Pasó su brazo por la espalda de Sherlock, acercándole. 

—Vas a dejarme marcar el ritmo aquí. —Podía sentir a Sherlock tensandose para objetar y continuó obstinadamente. —Trabajas en las grabaciones y cualquier otra cosa impresionante y sin duda ilegal que estés haciendo en tu portátil, pero cuando estés listo para algo más, estaré aquí. Vamos a tomarnoslo bien y con calma, y descubrir que es lo que nos gusta a ambos. —Presionó un beso sobre la sien de Sherlock—. Si hay algo que no te guste, si quieres que pare, sólo dímelo. Pero déjame liderar, ¿vale? Confía en mí en esto.

—John. No necesitas… —La voz de Sherlock era inestable. Poco convincente.

—No necesito, —dijo John, interrumpiendo con confianza—. Quiero. —Presionó otro beso contra la mandíbula de Sherlock—. Voy a seducirte, Sherlock Holmes, —gruñó en el oído de Sherlock, sonriendo mientras el aliento de Sherlock se volvía inestable otra vez—. No porque lo necesites, sino porque te lo mereces. Ambos lo hacemos. —Le dio un apretón a Sherlock—. ¿Confías en mí?

La cabeza de Sherlock se alzó, esos pálidos ojos asombrosos mirando a John con completa sinceridad. —Siempre he confiado en tí, John.

John sintió el último atisbo de tensión abandonar sus hombros. —Bien. —Besó a Sherlock una vez más, rápido y suave (una promesa)—. Eso está bien.


	13. El plan

John se sentó en la cama, bebiendo su té y manteniendo una mínima pretensión de leer una revista médica. En realidad, estaba observando a Sherlock y planeando su campaña con intensidad resolutiva. Por supuesto, mirar a un hombre hermoso y continuar planeando su seducción no era un trabajo duro, y John se tomó su buen tiempo ideando su estrategia.

Su objetivo estaba claro, y había declarado abiertamente su intención de usar una estrategia ofensiva. Había tomado la iniciativa y ahora la mantendría y la explotaría.  _ Avance y retirada, ejerciendo maniobras hábiles, y siempre (siempre) manteniendo el elemento sorpresa _ . John sonrió para sí mismo. Iba a ser encantador.

—Estás maquinando, —dijo Sherlock secamente, sin siquiera girar la cabeza.

John hizo un ruido de afirmación. —Ciertamente lo estoy.

Sherlock bufó, pero John pudo ver que las puntas de sus orejas se sonrojaron ligeramente, se veía en la inclinación de su cuello y su columna que tenía una nueva atención hacia John.  _ Encantador _ .

* * *

Empezó con pequeños toques.

Él y Sherlock siempre habían sido más…  _ táctiles…  _ de lo que solían ser dos típicos compañeros. A pesar de todo lo que Sherlock evitaba escrupulosamente el contacto físico con aquellos que le disgustaban (en resumen, la mayoría de la raza humana), siempre había sido descuidado en lo relativo al espacio personal con aquellos cercanos a él. John lo vio en raras circunstancias con la señora Hudson (Sherlock dándole un apretón tranquilizador después de un secuestro, o haciéndola girar vertiginosamente por las noticias de un nuevo asesino en serie). Era con John, sin embargo, con quien se había reservado siempre sus rutinas más desvergonzadas y sus infracciones a los típicos límites personales entre amigos: colgarse del hombro de John mientras criticaba su blog, acercarse apretándose contra John en las vigilancias, pedirle a John que buscara en sus mismísimos  _ bolsillos… _

Y a John nunca le importó. Desde el principio era más cercano a Sherlock de lo que había sido con cualquiera de sus amigos, y las reglas del espacio personal que típicamente se aplicaban entre dos colegas simplemente parecían no aplicarse a la brillante y extraña criatura que era Sherlock Holmes. Y así John había permitido a Sherlock Holmes apoyar su barbilla en su hombro sin comentarios durante las sesiones de crítica al blog, se había mantenido quieto y firme mientras Sherlock se apretaba contra él en las vigilancias, había metido la mano en los bolsillos de Sherlock dirigido por él sin dudarlo. Como siempre, donde Sherlock lo dirigiese, John le había seguido. Lo que él no había hecho, hasta ahora, era  _ iniciar  _ tales violaciones al espacio personal.

Fue algo embriagador, el poder finalmente tocar a Sherlock libremente, de todas las pequeñas formas. Un roce de los dedos de John mientras le ponía una taza de té en la mano, un apretón en el hombro al pasar, un beso en la coronilla y un roce ausente de sus dedos sobre su pelo cuando le dejó un plato de galletas a su lado.

Al principio Sherlock parecía sorprendido y confuso por todos esos pequeños gestos, pero pronto pareció acostumbrarse y luego incluso anhelarlos. Sus dedos se enroscándose con los de John sobre la taza de té, su mano cubriendo la de John cuando esta descansó en su hombro, su cabeza empujando hacia arriba, hacia la mano y los labios de John como un gato buscando caricias.

Por la noche, John caería dormido con el silencioso golpear de los dedos de Sherlock sobre el teclado. Siempre se despertaba, sin embargo, cuando Sherlock se deslizaba en la cama junto a él. El hombre era todo codos afilados y pies fríos, pero John igualmente murmuraba feliz cuando Sherlock lo acercaba, enterrando sin vergüenza su nariz fría contra el hueco del cuello de John.

John sonreía para sí mismo, pensando en como se había convencido a sí mismo de que Sherlock nunca iba a ser un mimoso. No podía haber estado más equivocado. ¿Cómo pudo no haberse dado cuenta de la sensualidad implícita de este hombre? Debería haberlo sabido, sólo basándose en las camisas de seda y en las sábanas de algodón egipcio. Por mucho que Sherlock desdeñase las demandas de su transporte, no significaba que no existieran (simplemente estaban suprimidas, emergiendo finalmente multiplicadas por diez cuando les permitían emerger). Al igual que Sherlock se atiborraba de deliciosa comida después de una semana de ayuno, o se regodeaba durmiendo después de días de vigilia, ahora parecía estar deleitándose con el afecto físico después de años (décadas, quizás) de privación.

No hubo más discusión sobre qué estaban haciendo exactamente. Se podía esperar que Sherlock nunca abordara el tema de los sentimientos. John, a su vez, evitó escrupulosamente cualquier discusión de sus sentimientos por Sherlock, medio convencido de que la decisión de Sherlock de buscar una relación física era sólo una broma por su parte, un capricho que podría ser revertido en cualquier momento.

Había capturado por ahora el interés de Sherlock, pero ¿y luego, cuando estuvieran libres de los confines de ese piso y la novedad se hubiera desvanecido? Ya iba a ser lo suficientemente duro dejar que Sherlock volviera a ser un amigo y compañero de piso ahora, si John hablaba de sus sentimientos en alto podría arruinar las cosas permanente e irreparablemente. No era una oportunidad que estuviera dispuesto a correr. Así que acercó más a Sherlock, apretándole más fuerte, deslizando sus dedos por los cortos rizos, disfrutando de lo que tenía. No lo era todo, pero era suficiente.

* * *

La fase dos del plan implicaba besos minuciosos e implacables a cada oportunidad.

John empezó sorprendiendo a Sherlock. A pesar de las quejas de John, Sherlock dormía rara y erráticamente. Cuando dormía, sin embargo, dormía profundamente. Pero John es un hombre paciente, y no tenía turno en la clínica ese día. Así que, durante el cuarto día de su campaña preparó una taza de té, se sentó junto a Sherlock y esperó.

Cuando Sherlock empezó a moverse, John puso su té cuidadosamente a un lado. Miró mientras los ojos de Sherlock empezaron a abrirse, azulados por el sueño, y luego inmediatamente se agudizaron con plena consciencia.

—Hey, hola, hermoso. —John mordió su labio inferior, intentando no sonreír. La mitad de la diversión de los apodos cariñosos era ver la reacción de Sherlock anta cada uno nuevo. Este logró hacer que pareciera tanto desconcertado como encantado al mismo tiempo.

John colocó con cuidado su brazo al otro lado de Sherlock, inclinándose lo suficientemente lento para darle tiempo a objetar. Más cerca, más cerca (viendo esos ojos abrirse, la boca de Sherlock suavizándose en los bordes). Aún más cerca, hasta que sus labios estaban apenas rozándose, y John pudo sentir el escalofrío de anticipación de Sherlock.

—¿Sí? —preguntó contra los labios de Sherlock, sólo para estar seguro.

—Oh,  _ sigue  _ adelante con ello, John, —espetó Sherlock, la inestabilidad en su voz le quitó el filo a sus palabras.

—Idiota, —John sonrió contra sus labios. Empezó lentamente, con pereza, probando la boca de Sherlock. Dios, el hombre sabía tan bien como se veía, dulce y exuberante, y John apenas podía creer que hubiera logrado pasar días sin volver a probarlo.

Podía sentir a Sherlock estirando su cuello hacia arriba, tratando de profundizar el beso. Enredó su mano en esos rizos (no tirando, solo sosteniéndolo firme, manteniendo el control). Sherlock prácticamente gruñó por la frustración. Eso fue simplemente… guau. Envió una descarga directamente por la columna vertebral de John.

John dejó escapar un poco de su control, intensificando el beso. Sherlock ahora se aferraba a él, haciendo ruidos suaves y bajos de súplica, y eso hizo sentirse a John feroz y posesivo. Dios, quería a Sherlock (lo quería ahora y por completo, quería devorarlo y reclamarlo). Deslizó los dientes por esa infinita, tierna garganta. Finalmente se echó hacia atrás, respirando entrecortadamente. Sherlock yacía dócil debajo de él, los ojos cerrados, la boca hinchada por el beso. Maldita sea, se veía delicioso.

—Cuando quieras, —dijo John, su voz áspera y tensa. Vio los ojos de Sherlock abrirse inseguros, pareciendo aturdido—. Siempre que quieras esto, ven y hazmelo saber, ¿vale? Tú decides cuándo quieres trabajar y cuándo necesitas... distracción. Te lo dejo a ti. —Vio tanto la sorpresa como la comprensión asentarse en la expresión de Sherlock, y supo que había acertado. Era como si ese bastardo de Wilkes se hubiera enfadado con Sherlock por prestarle atención a cualquier cosa menos a él. Sherlock asintió rápidamente, su mirada evaluando abiertamente la reacción de John.

—Bien, —dijo John con firmeza—. Haré huevos.

* * *

El Capitán John Watson, anteriormente del Quinto Fusileros de Northumberland, actualmente de la Campaña para Seducir a Sherlock Holmes Hasta los Calzoncillos, estaba considerando la Fase Dos como un éxito rotundo.

Sherlock se sentaba en el escritorio la mayoría de las veces, absorto en el trabajo, sus ojos pálidos recorriendo la pantalla del ordenador, esos dedos largos y elegantes tocando sobre el teclado como si fuera un instrumento. John deambulaba por el piso cuando no tenía turno en la clínica, bebía infinitas tazas de té, leía sus revistas médicas o pasaba el tiempo en su portátil, y en general fingía que no se estaba comiendo con los ojos a Sherlock.

De vez en cuando Sherlock pausaba todas las grabaciones de vídeo, cerrando los ojos y suspirando. Entrelazaba sus dedos de violinista y estiraba su larga y curva espalda, las exigencias de su transporte finalmente penetrado en su formidable concentración. Y John esperaba, sonriendo internamente, mientras Sherlock se levantaba y caminaba inquieto por el pequeño apartamento (moviendo cosas sin propósito en la cocina, de pie junto a las cortinas que no podían abrirse), y siempre lenta, inexorablemente, acercándose más a John.

Cuando finalmente estaba junto a John, cambiando de un pie a otro en una extraña mezcla de entusiasmo y ansiedad, John dejaba su libro o té o ordenador o crucigrama. Se acercaba y llevaba a Sherlock hacia la cama, o lo apretaba contra la pared, o lo acorralaba contra la encimera de la cocina, y lo besaba, y lo besaba, y lo besaba, hasta que ambos estaban sonrojados y sin aliento. En el momento final, cuando John sentía que su control se deslizaba hacia el borde, retrocedía. Descansaba su frente contra la de Sherlock, intentando calmarse, sintiendo a Sherlock temblar en sus brazos.

—John, —decía Sherlock temblorosamente.

—Pronto, —decía John, mitad disculpa y mitad promesa—. Pronto.


	14. La sorpresa

John se arrastró por el último tramo de escaleras, maldiciendo como de costumbre su decisión de alquilar en un cuarto piso sin ascensor. Aún así, ahogó una sonrisa mientras giraba su llave en la cerradura. Nunca sabía qué esperar con Sherlock al otro lado de esa puerta, y no lo habría querido de otra forma.

Abrió la puerta y su corazón pareció repiquetear en su pecho. Sherlock estaba inmóvil, acostado en la cama al revés, con la cabeza colgando del borde.

—¡Sherlock! —John corrió hacia adelante, dejando caer la bolsa de comida para llevar, extendiendo una mano para comprobar el pulso. Casi gritó cuando los ojos gris pálido se abrieron de golpe, inmovilizándole en el sitio.

Los ojos de Sherlock examinaron a John rápidamente. —Compilando datos, —dijo distraídamente, inmediatamente cerrando otra vez los ojos.

John sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban por el alivio. —Maldita sea, Sherlock. —Sintió que su molestia crecía cuando Sherlock abrió sólo un ojo, examinándole durante un largo momento y luego cerrándolo otra vez sin hacer comentarios.

—Jesús, —dijo John—. Al menos ponte recto. Vas a tener un tirón horrible en el cuello. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado tumbado así?

—No sé, —dijo Sherlock, abriendo los ojos de golpe otra vez—. No tienes un sofá, —agregó acusadoramente, como si el triste apartamento de John fuera un elaborado plan para molestarle.

Pareció intentar moverse, y una expresión enojada se instaló en su rostro. —Atascado, —anunció con altivez, mirando a John del revés, claramente esperando que él remediara la situación.

—Oh, por el puto amor de dios.

—¡Ese lenguaje, John! —le reprendió Sherlock.

John fue al otro lado de la cama, agarró uno de los tobillos de Sherlock en cada mano, y lo arrastró hacia arriba de la cama, no muy delicadamente.

—¡Ay!

Ya algo arrepentido, John ayudó más amablemente a Sherlock a levantar su cuello y hombros y ponerle una almohada debajo.

—Listo, idiota, —dijo cariñosamente. —Termina de compilar. Haré té.

Para cuando John puso la comida para llevar en platos y preparó el té, Sherlock estaba de pie, caminando. Su bata volando a su alrededor con cada vuelta. Cómo lograba ese hombre parecer majestuoso con pantalones de pijama, una camiseta y una bata de rayas azules estaba más allá del entendimiento de John.

—¿Mal día? —preguntó John con comprensión.

—¡Exasperante! —gruñó Sherlock—. Aquí hay meses de grabaciones que ya he revisado... casi la mitad... ¡y no hay nada! —Su caminar se volvió más frenético, sus gestos salvajes. —¡Podría estar mirando directamente a Moran y no saberlo!

John se movió para interceptar a Sherlock, colocando una mano en su hombro. —Encontrarás algo. Dale tiempo.

—¡Tiempo! —protestó Sherlock, apartando sin darse cuenta la mano de John de un golpe con otro gesto salvaje—. ¡Le he dado tiempo, John! Una semana de nada más que... de estar atrapado aquí, mirándote sufrir en imágenes pixeladas, mientras que tú sales todos los días, exponiéndote, y yo no puedo hacer nada ¡nada! ¡para protegerte!

John sintió que algo en su pecho se retorcía. Sabía que Sherlock se estaba volviendo un poco desquiciado, pero no se había dado realmente cuenta de lo que había sido la semana pasada para él. Sherlock estaba caminando de nuevo, y en su siguiente giro John se puso limpiamente frente a él, agarrándolo de las muñecas.—Hey, —dijo suavemente, forzando la mirada de Sherlock hacia la suya—. Está bien. Estoy bien.

La energía frenética pareció drenarse de Sherlock de repente. Miró a John, y eso envió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral de John al ver el miedo en sus ojos. —Por ahora, —susurró Sherlock, repentinamente apagado—. ¿Pero durante cuánto tiempo, John? Ni siquiera es sólo que no pueda protegerte... En realidad te estoy poniendo en riesgo, durante cada instante que estoy aquí. Él podría estar ahí afuera (hoy, mañana, en cualquier momento), listo para poner una bala en su cabeza, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerle.

—Para, —dijo John con severidad—. En primer lugar, le vas a detener. Eres brillante, y encontrarás la forma. En segundo lugar... —Tiró de Sherlock más cerca, sus brazos apretando alrededor de la delgada y tensa figura. Podía sentir el pulso de Sherlock latiendo con rapidez, demasiado rápido, contra su mejilla. —Arriesgado o no, no hay ningún otro sitio donde preferiría que estuvieras.

El pecho de Sherlock se agitó mientras tomaba aire profundamente y lo exhalaba lentamente. Una mano de largos dedos se acercó para cubrir la mejilla de John inclinandole la cabeza hacia arriba. Sherlock apretó su frente contra la de John, los ojos cerrados, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza. —Dije peligroso... —dijo, torciendo la boca en una sonrisa agridulce.

—...y aquí estoy, —terminó John suavemente, tomando el rostro de Sherlock en sus manos y dejando un suave beso en su frente—. Ahora bebe tu té. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Reprimió una risita cuando el estado de ánimo de Sherlock pareció cambiar drásticamente, sus ojos iluminandose mientras escaneaba a John, intentando deducir la sorpresa.

—Después de la cena, —dijo John, empujando el té hacia las manos de Sherlock y yendo a la cocina a coger la comida para llevar—. Y sólo si comes.

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados, pero aún así se comió toda su cena apresuradamente. John terminó a un ritmo más pausado, sonriendo interiormente ante la expresión expectante de Sherlock.

Lavó rápidamente los platos, ignorando los ruidos impacientes de Sherlock. Finalmente, se secó las manos en el paño de cocina y se acercó a su chaqueta, sacando la pequeña botella de un bolsillo interior, sintiéndose un poco tonto por haberle dado tanta importancia a lo que probablemente era una idea tonta.

—Me di cuenta de que tus muñecas parecían molestarte un poco cuando escribías. No es de extrañar dado lo mucho que has estado en el ordenador últimamente. Pensé que te vendría bien un pequeño masaje... si quieres. Hay una fisioterapeuta en la clínica los viernes; le dije que mi pierna me estaba molestando otra vez y me dio esto. Y eso fue antes incluso de saber que te habías torcido el cuello…

John se dio cuenta de que estaba balbuceando y se calló de golpe. No podía leer la expresión de Sherlock mientras que el hombre se acercó a él merodeando, finalmente le quitó la botella, abrió la tapa y olió el contenido.

—No hay un exótico veneno sudafricano, —dijo John tímidamente—. Sólo aceite de almendras para masajes, tal y como dice.

—Hmmm... —Sherlock dio un gruñido profundo y bajo, aparentemente considerando la oferta. Lanzó una mirada a John. —¿Cómo me quieres, entonces?

Puta mierda. John tragó, su boca repentinamente demasiado seca. Bueno, dos pueden jugar a ese juego. John cogió otra vez la botella, dejando que sus dedos se arrastraran sobre los de Sherlock mientras lo hacía. Fue hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde, dejando la botella en la mesilla y se quitó los calcetines y los zapatos. Luego se puso una almohada en la espalda y se recostó contra el cabecero. Viendo a Sherlock observarle, lentamente abrió las piernas, doblando las rodillas para que sus pies estuvieran planos sobre la cama.

—Ven aquí.

Era algo raro y hermoso el ver a Sherlock Holmes hacer lo que se le decía. Se quitó la bata y puso una rodilla en la cama entre las piernas abiertas de John. Pareció sorprendido cuando John lo guió hasta que estaba recostado contra su pecho, pero se dejó empujar y mover hasta que estuvieron colocados. Sherlock tuvo que encogerse un poco, pero a su típica forma desmadejada se las apañó para acabar encajado bastante cómodamente, la parte de atrás de su cabeza contra la clavícula de John, John apretó las piernas sosteniéndolo sólidamente por la cintura y los muslos.

Las manos de Sherlock parecieron agitarse con incertidumbre antes de asentarse, juntas dobladas sobre su pecho. John sonrió, vertiendo un poco de aceite en su mano izquierda, esperando un momento para que se calentara. Dejó la botella y suavemente desenredó la mano izquierda de Sherlock de la derecha. Juntó sus palmas izquierdas, dejando gotear el aceite entre ellas, antes de empezar a mover el pulgar en círculos lentos y profundos en la palma de Sherlock.

—Tienes unas manos hermosas. ¿Alguien te ha dicho eso alguna vez?

Sherlock negó mínimamente con la cabeza, su respiración se hizo profunda y uniforme. John usó ambas manos ahora, estirando cada uno de los dedos de Sherlock, frotando profundamente la palma antes de subir por la muñeca. Sintió a Sherlock tensarse por un momento mientras frotaba el tendón dolorido, antes de relajarse de nuevo con un suspiro.

—Me gusta verlas, —continuó John, una confesión en voz baja—. Cuando estás hablando... cuando abres de un tirón esa lupa tuya... cuando tocas el violín...

Si Sherlock sintió que John se medio endurecía contra su espalda, no dio ninguna indicación.

—Dios, cuando tocas ese violín, —dijo John con fervor, subiendo por los nervudos músculos del antebrazo izquierdo de Sherlock antes de masajear su bíceps—. Cuando estás perdido en la música y ni siquiera pareces notar que estoy ahí. —Susurró las siguientes palabras en el oído de Sherlock. —Veo tus dedos moverse contra esas cuerdas y eso me hace... desear.

Sherlock se estremeció y John le dio un apretón tranquilizador con los muslos. Puso la mano de Sherlock sobre su propio muslo izquierdo, y luego puso aceite en su mano derecha antes de comenzar el proceso de nuevo con la palma derecha de Sherlock.

—Tocaré para ti, —dijo Sherlock algo abruptamente—. Cuando volvamos a Baker Street. —Frotó su mejilla contra la camisa de John, lanzando una bocanada de aire caliente en el hueco abierto del cuello de su camisa. —Tocaré a Sarasate, —agregó sin aliento.

—Sí. —John trabajó con sus manos el antebrazo derecho de Sherlock, imaginando el músculo tensándose y flexionándose mientras Sherlock manejaba su arco como un arma, su cuerpo balanceándose inconscientemente en sincronía con su música. —Tocarás para mí, y yo te escucharé. Y cuando termines, dejarás tu violín y te inclinarás con cuidado... —Ahora en la parte superior del bíceps derecho de Sherlock, John pasó una mano firmemente por cada brazo hasta que sostuvo las manos de Sherlock con palmas las hacía arriba en las suyas, frotando un círculo más profundo en cada palma con sus pulgares. —...y en su lugar pondrás estas hermosas manos sobre mí.

Sherlock hizo un ferviente sonido de afirmación. —Podría hacer eso ahora, —dijo, su voz un registro completamente más profundo que su ya habitual profundo barítono. Jesús, eso sí que sonaba bien, y John no pudo evitar embestir ligeramente ante las palabras de Sherlock. Respiró profundamente, controlándose. —Pronto, —dijo, presionando un beso en la coronilla de Sherlock antes de alcanzar la botella otra vez.

John se llenó ahora las palmas de aceite. Deslizó sus manos debajo del cuello de la camiseta de Sherlock, envolviendo sus hombros antes de acariciar firmemente el cuello de Sherlock con sus pulgares. Sherlock gruñó profundamente y pareció derretirse, su cabeza reclinada contra el pecho de John mientras John trabajaba para liberar la tensión de sus hombros y cuello. John siempre había tenido unas buenas y fuertes manos, y tenía talento para esto (encontrando instintivamente los nudos y aflojando los músculos rígidos), sintiendo que Sherlock se relajaba y suavizaba bajo sus palmas.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Sherlock. No sonaba herido o enfadado, sólo curioso.

A John le llevó un momento retomar el hilo de la conversación de nuevo, perdido como había estado en la sensación de la piel de Sherlock bajo sus manos. —¿Por qué no ahora? —dijo—. Porque primero quiero saber qué te gusta. Necesito saber qué es bueno para ti, en cada paso del camino, y si deja de ser bueno, entonces no vamos a ir más lejos.

—En realidad no soy asexual, si eso es lo que te preocupa, —dijo Sherlock, su voz sonaba ahora algo molesta—. Por mucho que haya deseado serlo en el pasado. Tu... precaución en estos asuntos, aunque apreciada, no es realmente necesaria. —El filo de su voz se suavizó, volviéndose algo melancólico mientras cerraba los ojos y continuaba. —No tengo ningún reparo en darte satisfacción, John, pero si insistes en que yo la reciba a cambio, te decepcionarás, y pronto le seguirán la amargura y la ira.

—Mmmm. —dijo John pensativo, pasando sus pulgares firmemente hacia la base del cráneo de Sherlock, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado. —¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Que si no, eh, alcanzas el orgasmo, lo consideraré un fracaso personal por mi parte, y me enfadaré contigo?

Sherlock frunció el ceño, sus ojos aún estaban cerrados. —¿No lo harás?

—No, —dijo John con firmeza, besando la sien de Sherlock—. No lo haré. —Pasó sus dedos por la parte inferior de la camiseta de Sherlock. —¿Está bien quitarte esto? Trabajaré tu espalda.

Sherlock vaciló sólo un momento antes de asentir, moviéndose deliciosamente contra John mientras John le quitaba la camiseta por la cabeza y los brazos, tirándola a un lado.

Deslizando sus manos de nuevo, John frotó el cuello de Sherlock y a lo largo de su columna, usando el peso pasivo de Sherlock para ayudarlo a apretar los músculos bajo sus omóplatos.

—No me malinterpretes, —dijo meditativamente—. Me encantaría hacer que te corrieras. —Sonrió cuando los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron por sorpresa. Empujó sus dedos por la columna de Sherlock en un largo movimiento, deteniéndose en la parte baja de su espalda. —Me la juego a que eres hermoso cuando te corres, —susurró con voz ronca en el oído de Sherlock.

—John... —La palabra se formó a partir de un suspiro tembloroso cuando los ojos de Sherlock se entrecerraron de nuevo.

—Pero, —continuó John en un tono de voz relativamente normal—, si no sucede, también está bien. Mientras lo disfrutes, yo estaré encantado. —Regresó al cuello de Sherlock, ralentizando sus movimientos hasta convertirse en caricias pausadas. —¿Qué tal suena eso?

—Bien. —La voz de Sherlock era suave y soñadora. —Eso suena bien.

John sonrió. Sherlock odiaba repetirse a sí mismo, así que escucharle hacerlo era una prueba positiva de que su ingenio estaba disperso. John se había dicho a sí mismo que esto sería solo un masaje, que solo vería cómo Sherlock respondía al ser tocado. Sin embargo, ahora que tenía al hombre acostado en su regazo tan relajadamente, al ver lo increíblemente receptivo que era a sus palabras, no pudo evitar ir un poco más allá.

Su mano izquierda subió para pasar sus dedos a través del pelo de Sherlock, tirando suavemente de los cortos rizos, observando cómo la cara de Sherlock se suavizaba con el placer. Giró su otra mano para deslizarla por esa larga extensión de garganta expuesta.

—Este cuello tuyo, —dijo con voz ronca—. Quiero hacerle cosas.

—¿Cosas? —murmuró Sherlock.

Apoyando la cabeza de Sherlock con la mano que estaba en su cabello, John se agachó para rozar con sus dientes la delgada línea de la garganta de Sherlock. —Quiero morderlo, —gruñó al oído de Sherlock, enfatizando sus palabras con un afilado mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja de Sherlock. —Marcarlo con mi boca. —Se enderezó, pasando las yemas de los dedos arriba y abajo, desde el bulto de la prominencia laríngea de Sherlocks hasta el tierno hueco de su muesca supraesternal. —Mostrarles a todos que tuve mi boca sobre ti.

Sherlock hizo un ruido bajo que John sintió tanto como escuchó, vibrando bajo las yemas de sus dedos. John no había dejado de notar la creciente excitación de Sherlock, la suave tela del pantalón de su pijama no ocultaba nada. Tampoco había evitado notar la mano de Sherlock temblando inquietamente, moviéndose hacia su cintura mientras John hablaba y luego alejándose cuando parecía despejarse a sí mismo.

John respiró hondo y recuperando su aliento, su mano izquierda de nuevo se enredó en el cabello de Sherlock mientras su derecha serpenteó hacia abajo, ahora vagando por el pecho de Sherlock, delineando la musculatura allí, bordeando cuidadosamente la herida de cuchillo curándose. Su sangre zumbaba por la excitación y la embriagadora sensación del juego. Pero, de nuevo, John Watson siempre había tenido un corazón de jugador.


	15. La petición

John respiró hondo y recuperando su aliento, su mano izquierda de nuevo se enredó en el cabello de Sherlock mientras su derecha serpenteaba hacia abajo, ahora vagando por el pecho de Sherlock, delineando la musculatura allí, bordeando cuidadosamente la herida de cuchillo curándose. Su sangre zumbaba por la excitación y la embriagadora sensación del juego. Pero, de nuevo, John Watson siempre había tenido un corazón de jugador.

—Te gusta la forma en que te toco, ¿verdad? —preguntó. Sherlock hizo un sonido bajo y ahogado de asentimiento, y John sonrió—. ¿Alguna vez te tocas? —preguntó suavemente, sincronizando la pregunta con un roce de su pulgar sobre el pezón de Sherlock.

Sherlock se estremeció. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, la confusión se desvaneció un poco mientras inclinaba la cabeza para mirar a John con un aire de evaluación cautelosa. Fuera lo que fuera lo que vio en la cara de John, pareció tranquilizarlo.

—A veces, —dijo, pareciendo elegir sus palabras con cuidado.

El pene de John se palpitó con solo pensarlo. Puso su mano derecha sobre la de Sherlock, no guiando, simplemente descansando allí.

—¿Muéstrame? —dijo, con cuidado de convertirlo en una pregunta.

La mirada pálida de Sherlock recorrió el rostro de John. —Te gustaría ver eso, —dijo, con aire de descubrimiento.

—Dios, sí, —soltó John, e inmediatamente se encogió ante la vehemencia de sus palabras—. Si quieres, —añadió, tratando de dar un aire de relativa indiferencia y fallando por completo.

—Hmmmmm. —Sherlock apretó la mano de John y luego la soltó, sus largos dedos viajaron hacia su pálido y tenso vientre para jugar con el cordón del pantalón de su pijama. —¿Qué obtengo a cambio?

John hizo un sonido incomprensible incluso para sí mismo, medio gemido y medio risa cuando los elegantes dedos de Sherlock recorrieron el borde de su erección sobre el suave algodón del pantalón de su pijama. —Maldito provocador. —Dejó que su mano se deslizase hacia el otro pezón de Sherlock, rodeándolo lentamente.

—Mira quien fue a hablar, —respondió Sherlock, su tono de voz altivo echado a perder por el escalofrío de excitación.

John chupó una pequeña marca en la pálida expansión cuello de Sherlock, pensándoselo. —¿Entonces qué quieres? —preguntó.

—Mmmm. Lo que estás pidiendo es bastante íntimo, John. Estaría desvergonzadamente expuesto. —Maldito sea, pero sabía lo que su voz le estaba haciendo a John. Sólo escuchar esas palabras con esa voz oscura y pecaminosa hizo que el pene de John se estremeciera por la anticipación.

—Deja de negociar, idiota, y dímelo.

—Deja de esconderte de mí. Déjame verte.

Las manos de John se quedaron quietas por la sorpresa. No se había estado escondiendo de Sherlock, ¿verdad? Sí, se sentía inseguro por su cicatriz. Aunque usaba camisas interiores para dormir cuando estaba solo, había estado usando camisetas para ir a la cama y vestirse en el baño desde que Sherlock había vuelto. Y no era sólo la cicatriz. John normalmente no era un hombre vanidoso, pero al lado de la impecable belleza de Sherlock no pudo evitar ver el contraste. No se engañaba a sí mismo: era, en esencia, un hombre bajo y lleno de cicatrices, con el pelo prematuramente canoso y una cintura que se estaba volviendo un poco rechoncha a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos. Así que... sí, maldita sea, se sentía inseguro; como siempre, Sherlock era resueltamente astuto. Se había estado escondiendo sin siquiera pretenderlo.

Sherlock se sentó, girándose de medio lado para esperar la decisión de John. Cuando John respiró hondo y luego asintió con decisión, se dio la vuelta y se puso de rodillas entre las piernas abiertas de John. John se quitó el cinturón y luego tiró de los faldones de su camisa para soltarla. Buscó a tientas, sus dedos repentinamente torpes mientras desabrochaba los puños. Con un bufido de impaciencia, Sherlock alcanzó el botón en la parte superior de su cuello y luego se detuvo de repente, sus ojos buscando el permiso de John.

John asintió de nuevo, tratando de relajar los brazos a los lados, apoyando la cabeza contra el cabecero. Tragó saliva mientras Sherlock despachaba eficientemente el resto de los botones sin fanfarria y abrió los lados de la camisa. John se inclinó hacia adelante para sacarsela de los hombros y luego se recostó otra vez contra el cabecero con una sonrisa irónica. Podía sentir un rubor subiendo por su cuello, calentando sus mejillas.

—Mira hasta hartarte, entonces.

Había pensado que sería vergonzoso tener esa mirada brillante como un láser sobre su cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando los ojos de Sherlock escanearon su torso, captando cada detalle con una mirada de absorta atención en su rostro, John se descubrió a sí mismo cada vez más excitado. Sherlock parecía fascinado con cada parte de él. Los ojos pálidos se pasaron largos momentos deteniéndose en su cicatriz, pero también siguieron el rastro de cabello a lo largo de su vientre con fascinación, escudriñaron su clavícula absorto, examinaron con regocijo el leve patrón de pecas que se esparcían por sus hombros.

—Gírate, —dijo Sherlock imperiosamente, echándose hacia atrás de rodillas para darle espacio a John.

John suspiró pero obedeció, encogiendo las rodillas y se dándose la vuelta para arrodillarse, de cara al cabecero. Sin saber qué hacer con las manos, se agarró a la parte superior del cabecero, preparándose. Sintió a Sherlock acercarse de nuevo, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor del hombre a lo largo de su espalda.

Sintió a Sherlock inclinarse más cerca, su cálido aliento le hizo cosquillas en el hombro a John mientras examinaba la cicatriz dejada por la herida de salida. John se agarró al cabecero hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, paralizado bajo la aguda mirada de Sherlock, desesperado e impotentemente excitado más allá de toda medida por la posición sexualmente sugerente, la calidez del hombre en su espalda, la sensación del aliento de Sherlock en su cuello.

Sintió más que vio el movimiento cuando Sherlock extendió la mano para trazar la línea de su cicatriz, y la aspereza de su voz lo sorprendió incluso a él.

—Sherlock, por dios, si me tocas...

Bajó la cabeza, su respiración se convirtió en jadeos ásperos, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo terminaría esa frase. ¿Me correré en pantalones como un adolescente? ¿Te voy a follar hasta dejarte sin sentido te guste o no? Todo lo que sabía era que su control estaba casi al límite. Como siempre, Sherlock había logrado cambiar las tornas.

—Sí. Por supuesto, —dijo Sherlock, sonando cari reprendido. John lo escuchó arrastrarse de nuevo hacia atrás—. Haremos... la otra cosa ahora.

John se dio la vuelta y de repente se acercaron de nuevo, ambos arrodillados. John se inclinó hacia adelante y hacia arriba, lentamente, presionando un breve y casto beso en los labios de Sherlock. —Sólo si quieres, —murmuró, esperando que el “por favor, oh Dios, por favor” en sus pensamientos no estuviera escrito por todo su rostro.

La boca de Sherlock se curvó con malicia. —Quiero. —Plantó una mano en cada uno de los hombros de John y lo empujó para que volviera a sentarse. —Como estábamos, —dijo mandón, acomodándose de nuevo en el regazo de John como si perteneciera allí por derecho divino, tirando de los muslos de John hasta que las piernas de John lo sujetaron una vez más a cada lado.

—Jee...sus, —John suspiró, no habiendo estado del todo listo para la sensación de un regazo lleno de detective consultor, la espalda larga y desnuda de Sherlock presionada contra el pecho ahora desnudo de John. —Se siente fantástico tenerte así.

—Mmmm, —murmuró Sherlock, frotándose contra el pecho desnudo de John como un gato gigante y ágil, aparentemente disfrutando del roce del vello del pecho de John contra su piel.

—Maldita sea, Sherlock, —jadeó John, agarrando el hombro izquierdo y la cadera derecha de Sherlock para mantenerlo quieto. —Sigue moviendo tu culo contra mí de esa manera y vas a hacer que me corra en los pantalones.

Sherlock inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, luciendo de repente dolorosamente joven y despreocupado mientras que esa sonrisa malvada arqueó su boca nuevamente. —Aceptable, —dijo, dejándose caer de nuevo en su desparramada extensión.

—¿Qué... —las palabras se detuvieron en la garganta de John cuando Sherlock agarró la botella de aceite de almendras, dejó caer una pequeña cantidad en su palma, y luego, sin ceremonias, metió una mano en el pantalón de su pijama y comenzó a acariciarse—. Oh, maldita sea, —dijo John, cautivado.

—Sigue tocándome, —le indicó Sherlock, un hermoso rubor se extendió por su pecho mientras su mano se movía tranquilamente debajo del suave algodón.

—Mandón, —gruñó John, incapaz de evitar embestir contra la cálida curva del culo de Sherlock, sintiendo la sacudida de puro placer invadirlo. —Oh dios, sí. Oh, maldita sea, Sherlock, solo mírate.

John no podía decidir qué hacer con sus manos, las quería en todas partes. Finalmente se acomodó con su mano izquierda enredada en el caos negro como la tinta de los rizos de Sherlock, mientras su mano derecha vagaba por el torso de Sherlock, frotando alternativamente esos pezones exquisitamente sensibles y acariciando el vientre pálido como la leche. La mano de Sherlock estaba acariciando fiereza ahora, todavía tentadoramente medio escondida por el algodón del pantalón de su pijama.

—Dios, Sherlock... simplemente hermoso... puta mierda, la forma en que te ves... la forma en que se siente tenerte así... —John no podría haber detenido las palabras si hubiera querido, pero en cualquier caso parecían solo estimular a Sherlock. Ahora se acariciaba en serio, haciendo ruidos suaves y frenéticos, empujándose con fuerza en su puño.

—John… —La voz de Sherlock vaciló con incertidumbre, entre jadeos, mientras fruncía el ceño. —Creo, ah, creo que podría... —Los ojos grises se abrieron de par en par para fijarse en el rostro de John, intenso y sorprendido.

—Oh, dios, —murmuró John. Enredó su mano izquierda con más firmeza en el cabello de Sherlock, dejando otro mordisco en su pálido cuello, embistiendo descaradamente contra él ahora. —Sí, Sherlock, vamos, vamos...

—John, —dijo Sherlock de nuevo, sin aliento y suplicante, todo su cuerpo arqueado por la tensión, su mano moviéndose frenéticamente, sin piedad, a lo largo de su rígida longitud.

—Sherlock, —John suspiró—. Estás tan cerca. —Acunó la cabeza de Sherlock contra su pecho, moviendo instintivamente su mano izquierda hacia abajo, presionando dos dedos en esa boca abierta y exuberante para sentir la respiración frenética de Sherlock. —Tan cerca, vamos, enséñame, suéltalo, enséñame, amor...

Sherlock bajó la cabeza y chupó los dos dedos de John profundamente en su boca, y, oh, maldita sea, su boca estaba cálida, suave y necesitada y sus ojos pálidos aún estaban fijos en los de John, con las pupilas dilatadas. John lanzó un gemido, una exhalación sobresaltada, mientras los ojos de Sherlock se cerraban y luego Sherlock se estaba corriendo, gimiendo y mordiendo los dedos de John, todo su cuerpo retorciéndose y arqueandose mientras se derramaba en su puño, y era la cosa más jodidamente hermosa que John había visto en su vida.

—Oh dios, oh Jesús, —tartamudeó John, abrazando a Sherlock con fuerza mientras se corría, viendo las oleadas de placer pasar sobre él hasta que finalmente se relajó, temblando, en una languidez desmadejada—. Oh, joder, —dijo John, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y luego embistió con fuerza contra la suave curva del culo de Sherlock, una, dos veces, sintiendo la tensión enroscándose en su vientre, caliente y blanca. Una tercera vez y estaba corriéndose con fuerza, la explosión de placer era tan intensa que era casi dolorosa, rechinando y pulsando sin poder evitarlo contra el suave cuerpo de Sherlock mientras la ardiente ráfaga recorría su cuerpo, dejándolo sin aliento y débil.

Estaban enredados en una maraña, jadeando y temblando. John finalmente se movió y Sherlock se dejó caer lacio girando hacia un lado, John se giró también para mirarlo.

—Dios Sherlock... eso fue... eso fue brillante...

La tímida sonrisa de Sherlock envió una sacudida de calidez a través del pecho de John.

—Lo fue, ¿no? —dijo Sherlock. Su ceño se frunció considerándolo. —No debería importar, en teoría, pero la experiencia masturbatoria mejoró significativamente al tenerte presente, en vivo, en comparación con sólo pensar en ti. En retrospectiva, las limitaciones sensoriales de la imaginación son considerablemente mayores de lo que me había dado cuenta, aunque ahora con datos reales, supongo que usar recuerdos en lugar de experiencias imaginadas podría...

John se sentía lento y torpe cuando las palabras de Sherlock penetraron tardíamente en su neblina post-orgásmica.

—Espera... ¿qué dijiste? —Se incorporó apoyándose en un codo, sin duda con la boca abierta. —¿Quieres decir... estabas diciendo que piensas en mí cuando... te tocas?

—Bueno, por supuesto, John. ¿En quién si no?

—Pero ... ¿qué ... desde cuándo?

—Es difícil decirlo con certeza, ya que se intensificó con el tiempo, pero sospecho que comenzó cuando le disparaste a un taxista por mi.

Mientras John continuaba sin duda mirándolo boquiabierto, las cejas de Sherlock se fruncieron, la precaución entró en sus ojos pálidos. También se incorporó sobre el codo, entrecerrando los ojos mientras buscaba el rostro de John. —¿No está bien?


	16. La charla

John se sentía lento y torpe cuando las palabras de Sherlock penetraron tardíamente en su neblina post-orgásmica.

—Espera... ¿ _ qué _ dijiste? —Se incorporó apoyándose en un codo, sin duda con la boca abierta. —¿Quieres decir... ¿Estabas diciendo que piensas  _ en mí _ cuando... te tocas?

—Bueno, por supuesto, John. ¿En quién si no?

—Pero... ¿Qué... ¿Desde  _ cuándo _ ?

—Es difícil decirlo con certeza, ya que se intensificó con el tiempo, pero sospecho que comenzó cuando le disparaste a un taxista por mi.

Mientras John continuaba sin duda mirándolo boquiabierto, las cejas de Sherlock se fruncieron, la precaución entró en sus ojos pálidos. También se incorporó sobre un codo, entrecerrando los ojos mientras buscaba el rostro de John. —¿No está bien?

John sintió que su mente daba vueltas. —No, —dijo, y luego su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la expresión de Sherlock se cerró. —Quiero decir, es bueno, —se apresuró a aclarar—. Es... Es un poco...  _ abrumadoramente  _ bueno.

—Oh, —dijo Sherlock, su rostro se relajó mientras se recostaba—. Está bien, entonces.

John también se dejó caer sobre su espalda. —Sí. Sí, así es.

—Lo estás diciendo todo dos veces, —observó Sherlock con ironía.

John se rió débilmente. —Estoy... un poco sorprendido, supongo. —Respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente. —¿Estás diciendo eso... que has querido...  _ esto _ ... prácticamente desde que nos conocimos?

Sherlock juntó las yemas de los dedos, dirigiendo a John una mirada irónica. —Lo que  _ dije _ , John, fue que has sido mi principal fantasía masturbatoria desde que nos conocimos. Es un salto bastante presuntuoso concluir a partir de esa información que deseaba una  _ relación _ .

—Oh, —dijo John—. Cierto, —asintió. Luego miró hacia el techo, parpadeando un par de veces. —No, —dijo, con más firmeza—. En realidad, no lo entiendo ni de lejos.

Se sentó. Sherlock abrió la boca para hablar y John alzó una mano. —Espera. Tengo la sensación de que esta va a ser una conversación larga, y estoy un poco... pegajoso... para eso ahora mismo.

Se fue al baño, quitándose los pantalones y los calzoncillos de camino. Una vez allí, mojó dos toallas con agua tibia y le lanzó una a Sherlock. Sherlock la atrapó limpiamente en el aire sin siquiera mirar. —Presumido, —se quejó John, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

John cerró la puerta del baño, realizando sus propias abluciones, tomándose un momento para tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos acelerados. Por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo entenderlo del todo. ¿Sherlock lo había deseado a  _ él _ , de entre todas las personas? ¿Durante todo este tiempo… casi desde el día en que se conocieron? ¿Por qué nunca había dicho nada, ni había dado la menor señal de ello?

Finalmente, decidió que no tenía sentido preocuparse por eso en el baño cuando el propio hombre podría responder algunas preguntas directas. Salió y, después de un momento de vacilación, se puso unos pantalones de pijama y una camisa interior en lugar de la camiseta que se había puesto desde la llegada de Sherlock. Era ridículo sentirse cohibido por su cicatriz ahora, a pesar de que sus mejillas se calentaron ligeramente en contra de su voluntad.

Sherlock parecía que no se había movido ni una pulgada, acostado de espaldas con las manos aún juntas, pero también estaba usando unos pantalones de pijama distintos. La larga y pálida extensión de su pecho brillaba levemente con el brillo del aceite para masajes, y John se estremeció un poco con una excitación nueva y recordada sólo de mirando.

Se acercó a lo que se había convertido en su lado de la cama, acostándose con cuidado para estar al lado de Sherlock, sólo rozando su costado pero no presionado contra él. Necesitaba mantener la cabeza despejada.

—Entonces, —dijo finalmente, tratando de elegir sus palabras con cuidado—. ¿Lo que estás diciendo es que te has sentido... atraído... por mí desde que le disparé a Hope?

Sherlock suspiró con fuerza. —¿ _ Realmente _ vamos a revisitar cada momento desde que nos presentaron, John? Porque eso suena remarcablemente tedioso.

La oleada de molestia logró aclarar la mente de John considerablemente. Reprimió su enfado, manteniendo su voz tranquila y firme. —No tenemos que revisitar todo, Sherlock, pero sí, esto necesita que lo discutamos un poco. Porque, honestamente, no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que está pasando ahora mismo. —Se volvió hacia Sherlock, extendiendo la mano para sujetar su delgada muñeca, frotando su pulgar arriba y abajo con dulzura sobre el punto del pulso. —Tenemos que entendernos el uno al otro, —dijo con más suavidad.

Algo de la petulancia desapareció de la expresión de Sherlock. Se giró también hacia John y luego asintió.

—Bien, bueno, —dijo John—. Entonces. Te sentiste atraído por mí desde el principio...

—Desde que le disparaste al taxista, —corrigió Sherlock—. Antes de eso eras interesante, pero esa noche... mataste a un hombre, John, lo mataste por  _ mí _ , y luego... me hiciste  _ reír _ . —De alguna manera, el tono de Sherlock hizo que ambos eventos sonasen igual de sorprendentes, como si hacerle reír estuviera a la par con un homicidio. —Eras...  _ fascinante _ , —agregó Sherlock, sus ojos repentinamente se iluminaron desde dentro con una calidez azul verdosa.

—Oh. —John sintió que parpadeaba de nuevo, asimilando todo eso, su corazón latiendo con fuerza. —Así que... pensaste en mí. Pero... —se arriesgó—, ¿Tú... no querías hacer nada al respecto?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros enfurruñado, algo evasivo. —¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —preguntó John, repentinamente desesperado por saber eso por encima de todas las otras cosas.

Sherlock se giró de golpe sobre su espalda, mirando al techo de nuevo. —No cambié de opinión, —dijo, aparentemente dirigiendo sus comentarios con altivez a la grieta en el yeso—. Cambiaste la  _ tuya _ .

—Yo...

—Me pediste que me metiese en tu cama, —acusó Sherlock, su voz ahora nerviosa y agresiva—. Me llamaste... —Se detuvo abruptamente, soltando su brazo de la mano de John. Su voz era fría cuando comenzó de nuevo, pero John pudo oír el temblor debajo. —Tú… estabas borracho. Estaba... equivocado.

Oh,  _ maldita sea. _ Le tomó un momento, pero John completó el final tácito de su oración. —Te llamé  _ amor _ . No pensé que hubieras oído eso. Tú... nunca lo mencionaste. —Se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo, sintiendo que el mundo giraba otra vez a su alrededor. Debería estar entrando en pánico, supuso, y lo estaba, pero también se sintió de repente... libre. Había estado intentando ocultar esto con todas sus fuerzas, y ni siquiera debería haberse molestado. Sherlock lo había sabido desde el momento en que volvió.

—Como dije... estaba equivocado. —Cuando John abrió los ojos de golpe, la cara de Sherlock estaba fría y severa, y eso le estaba rompiendo el corazón a John solo con mirarlo.

—No. —John extendió la mano, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Sherlock, tirando con urgencia para acercar su rostro al suyo. —Claramente  _ no  _ te equivocaste. —Respiró hondo, sintiendo como si estuviera saltando por un acantilado. —Lo hice, te llamé  _ amor _ , porque... porque te amo. No estoy seguro de cuándo pasó exactamente, probablemente años antes de que me diera cuenta, pero finalmente me di cuenta justo antes... antes de que cayeras. Y luego te perdí, y he estado perdido sin ti, y luego volviste, y he estado intentando ocultártelo, pero eso fue estúpido, ¿verdad? Porque no puedes esconder nada de Sherlock jodido Holmes y lo has sabido todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Sherlock lo estaba mirando ahora, con curiosidad abierta. —¿Por qué querrías tratar de ocultar eso?

—Yo... —John se encogió de hombros. —Pensé que no te gustaría.  _ Sentimentalismo _ , ya sabes. Pensé... que te sentirías avergonzado por mí, que te amaba cuando no sentías lo mismo, y sería incómodo, y estabas atrapado aquí hasta que encontremos a Moran, y... 

—Pero por supuesto que siento lo mismo, —interrumpió Sherlock, con las cejas levantadas y la voz aguda. — _ Obviamente _ .

—¿Qué? —El corazón de John latía con fuerza, su cabeza zumbaba. Tragó, su garganta de repente increíblemente seca. —Sherlock, si me estás tomando el pelo ahora mismo te juro...

—No seas ridículo, John, —espetó Sherlock—. ¿Por qué si no yo...? —Hizo un movimiento con la mano en un gesto de frustración que lo abarcaba todo. — _ Todo esto _ .

John lo miró en estado de shock, escaneando desesperadamente su cara en busca de algún tipo de señal de que se trataba de una broma, una farsa o un experimento...  _ algo _ . Sherlock lo miró fijamente.

—No puedes, —se encontró diciendo débilmente.

Las líneas del rostro de Sherlock de repente se afilaron, haciéndole parecer frío y, sin embargo, increíblemente frágil. —¿Crees que... soy incapaz de tal emoción? —dijo, cada palabra como un cristal afilado.

—¿Qué? —El corazón de John dio un vuelco de nuevo. —No,  _ dios no _ , Sherlock. —Hizo que Sherlock se volviera hacia él, presionando sus frentes juntas, avergonzado por la humedad en el rabillo de sus ojos. —Jesús, eso no es lo que quise decir. Sólo que...

Respiró hondo y dejó escapar el aire con un estremecimiento. —Quiero decir, solo mírate, eres brillante, elegante e increíblemente hermoso, ¿y qué soy  _ yo _ ? Simplemente no tiene sentido, no como lo haría con... —Dios, dolió decirlo, dolió sólo el  _ pensarlo _ , pero ya no pudo contener la verdad en su interior. —...Irene, o alguien así. Alguien siempre tres pasos por delante, alguien que la gente haría cualquier cosa por tocar.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados con fuerza, incluso cuando sintió el brazo derecho de Sherlock rodeándolo, los largos dedos de la mano izquierda de Sherlock subieron para rozar suavemente su mejilla.

—Inseguridad, —gruñó Sherlock con aire de descubrimiento—. Inesperado y... erróneo.

Sintiéndose como un cobarde, John hundió la cara en el hueco del cuello de Sherlock. Esa única palabra para todas las emociones complejas que había estado sintiendo,  _ inseguridad _ , y se sentía como una niña de trece años con acné. —Sólo... no importa, —gimió en la piel del cuello de Sherlock.

—No. —Sherlock se echó hacia atrás, sus ojos serios. —Dijiste que tenemos que entendernos el uno al otro, y estabas en lo correcto. No me había dado cuenta... —su voz apagándose, cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego los volvió a abrir, con la mirada fija en la de John—. Dijiste mírame. Así que, mirémosme. Soy un ex drogadicto, para cualquiera soy un individuo arrogante, insufrible; con una insensibilidad que roza la sociopatía, con estados de ánimo oscuros que me hacen incapaz de pensar con lógica, y sin un amigo en el mundo excepto tú.

John abrió la boca para protestar y encontró los dedos de Sherlock presionando firmemente contra sus labios, manteniéndolo mudo. —Ahora mirémoste a ti. —Los ojos de Sherlock eran fuego plateado, arrasando la cara de John, quemando sus dudas y aprensiones hasta los cimientos. —Mira al doctor, rápido y decidido. Mira al capitán, firme y valiente. Mire al amigo, al compañero... leal y fuerte y eternamente paciente. —John nunca había escuchado tanto fervor, tanta sinceridad y emoción, en la voz de Sherlock Holmes. —No quiero a alguien tres pasos por delante, John, quiero a alguien a mi lado, justo como tú, siempre. Y haría,  _ hice _ , hago cualquier cosa para volver a ti, para tener la oportunidad de poder tocarte, aunque estaba seguro de que nunca lo querrías. —El brazo de Sherlock alrededor de la cintura de John le agarraba tan fuerte que le dolía, los largos dedos presionados contra los labios de John helados y temblorosos. —Así que mírate, John. Eres... todo para mí. Todo lo que vale la pena tener. —Presionó su frente contra la sien de John, su aliento cálido contra su mejilla. —Mi John, —suspiró.

John no supo cuál de los dos se movió primero, pero de repente se estaban besando, (frenéticamente, desesperadamente). La boca de Sherlock era suave, caliente y húmeda; y John la devoró, sintiendo a Sherlock abrirse y rendirse ante él. Vertió sus sentimientos en la presión de las lenguas y el suave roce de los dientes (alivio y ternura y una alegría vertiginosa e increíble). Se besaron hasta quedar sin aliento y jadeando, abrazándose con fuerza como si el otro les pudiera ser arrebatado repentinamente en cualquier momento. Finalmente John se echó hacia atrás, presionando su cara contra el cuello de Sherlock, inspirando contra él mientras se reía impotente.

—Sherlock Holmes. Eres un puto  _ romántico _ .

Podía sentir la sonrisa en los labios presionados contra su sien. —Si le cuentas una palabra a Mycroft, te asesinaré mientras duermes.

John negó con la cabeza, finalmente serio. —Perdimos tanto tiempo, —dijo.

—Bueno,  _ yo _ no soy el que con frecuencia y en voz alta se proclamaba a sí mismo como “no gay”, —dijo Sherlock, con un tono brusco de nuevo en su voz.

—Hey, —dijo John, sintiendo la vulnerabilidad detrás de la ira y atrayéndolo aún más cerca. —Sabes que no estaba intentando hacerte daño, ¿verdad? Pensé... ya sabes, que el sexo no era tu área, casado con tu trabajo y todo eso, y que te incomodaría si la gente estaba siempre haciendo insinuaciones. Y también por mí, realmente no lo sabía. Quiero decir,  _ aún _ no lo sé, honestamente. Supongo que ahora soy bisexual por definición, pero, por lo que puedo decir, son... las mujeres, y tú. Solo tú.

Sintió el cuerpo de Sherlock relajarse contra el suyo. Finalmente asintió. —Fue inesperado en todos los aspectos, supongo. Que cada uno seamos la excepción del otro, —dijo Sherlock, con una sonrisa en su voz.

John le devolvió la sonrisa contra la piel del cuello de Sherlock, sintiendo que comenzaba a adormecerse un poco. Entre el sexo y la conversación emocional estaba tan destrozado como nunca en su vida, con la cabeza vacía y flotando de alivio y felicidad. —Es una suerte, eso.

Sintió una mano en su cabello mientras Sherlock acurrucaba su largo cuerpo alrededor de él. —En efecto.


	17. El descubrimiento

John emergió lentamente de su sueño, sintiéndose cálido y contento.  _ Sherlock _ , pensó, sonriendo para sí mismo.  _ Sherlock me quiere _ .

Abrió los ojos y tuvo que reprimir un grito de sorpresa. El hombre en cuestión estaba a centímetros de distancia, arrodillado sobre sus manos y rodillas encima de John, con los ojos grises mirando fijamente.

—Ah, bien, finalmente estás despierto, —anunció Sherlock—. He decidido cual es la siguiente actividad sexual en la que me gustaría participar.

John intentó ahogar su risa. —Y buenos días a ti también, —murmuró divertido.

—Convenciones sociales, —dijo Sherlock con desdén—. Ahora quédate quieto, quiero examinarte.

John cerró los ojos, reuniendo fuerzas. Todo esto parecía un poco exagerado a primera hora de la mañana, antes incluso de haber tomado su café. —¿Es esto algún tipo de... kink médico que tienes o algo así? —preguntó, entreabriendo un ojo.

Vio las cejas de Sherlock fruncirse brevemente, y casi pudo verlo agregando el término a su lista mental de cosas que buscar en Google más tarde.

—Por algún motivo desconocido, todavía me ves como alguien sexualmente vulnerable, —comenzó Sherlock, exponiendo su caso cual abogado—. Por algún tipo de caballerosidad fuera de lugar, quieres hacer conmigo las cosas que no hayan sido contaminadas por mis experiencias con Seb. No tenía ningún interés en hacer esto con Seb, y si hubiera expresado tal interés, él en ningún caso lo habría tolerado. Me permite una considerable cantidad de control sin dejar de ser una experiencia novedosa, satisfaciendo así todos tus criterios, y también es algo que deseo hacer con avidez. ¿Procedemos?

John se tomó un momento para comprender todo eso. —Bésame primero y luego prueba otra vez, —concluyó finalmente. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock, tirándolo un poco hacia abajo hasta que estuvo despatarrado sobre el cuerpo de John, ambos suspirando cuando sus caderas se encontraron.

John enredó una mano en los rizos de Sherlock, tirando lentamente hacia abajo. Perezosamente exploró la boca de Sherlock, lamiendo y mordisqueando, trazando el arco de Cupido decadentemente con su lengua antes de succionar ese abultado labio inferior. El beso fue suave, dulce y tierno, intensificado de alguna manera ahora que sus sentimientos mutuos estaban al descubierto por primera vez.

—Hum… —dijo con satisfacción cuando Sherlock le correspondió, acariciando suavemente la lengua de John con la suya. John deslizó sus manos por la extensión caliente por el sol de la espalda desnuda de Sherlock antes de agarrar el culo, sorprendentemente exuberante, cubierto de pijama. Cómo un tío flaco como Sherlock consiguió un culo exuberante como ese estaba más allá del entendimiento de John, pero no se estaba quejando cuando apretó su agarre y empujó hacia Sherlock, moviendo sus cuerpos uno contra el otro deliciosamente.

Sherlock rompió el beso con una fuerte inhalación, levantando la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha. —Estás tratando de distraerme, —acusó.

—Mmmm... ¿está funcionando? —John se sentía feliz y perezoso, y (aunque nunca lo admitiría) amablemente predispuesto a darle a Sherlock cualquier cosa que pidiera.

—No. Aún te quiero desnudo.

Eso sonaba prometedor. —¿Qué es exactamente lo que has planeado, me puedes repetir? —John preguntó suavemente, ya quitándose la camisa interior.

—Quiero mirarte. Aprenderte. Todo sobre ti. —Dios, la fuerza de esa mirada era afrodisíaca en sí misma. ¿Cuántas veces se había preguntado John cómo sería ser objeto de ese escrutinio tan minucioso?

—Hmmm. ¿Así que sólo me quedo aquí tumbado? Me sorprende que no hayas hecho esto mientras dormía. —Sherlock ya estaba tirando impacientemente del pantalón del pijama de John y John levantó sus caderas, permitiéndole liberarlo.

—También pensé que eso sería más eficiente —dijo Sherlock con seriedad—, pero sospeché que primero debería obtener tu consentimiento. Además, es probable que te toque, y estás irritable cuando te despiertan prematuramente.

—Bien razonado, —dijo John, estirándose en las sábanas antes de relajarse otra vez con los brazos a los lados—. Entonces, da lo peor de ti, loco ridículo —dijo con cariño.

No sabía lo que esperaba, pero antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca, Sherlock se agachó de nuevo sobre él, atento. Comenzó en la parte superior de la cabeza de John, las yemas de los dedos se movieron suavemente por el pelo de John, sintiendo los huesos del cráneo debajo. En realidad, fue bastante relajante, y John volvió a cerrar los ojos, relajándose con el toque.

Luego vinieron suaves tirones mientras Sherlock aparentemente probaba la elasticidad de diferentes partes de su cabello, antes de pasar a su cara. Las yemas de los dedos de Sherlock trazaron las líneas de su frente, alborotaron sus cejas, incluso rozaron suavemente el rizo de sus pestañas. Los fuertes pulgares se deslizaron sobre sus labios y subieron por la línea de sus pómulos antes de que las suaves yemas de los dedos volvieran a probar la textura de la piel de sus párpados, deslizándose hacia abajo para raspar su barba en ambas direcciones. A John le recordó un video que había visto, en el que una mujer con discapacidad visual había aprendido los rostros de las personas que conocía a través del tacto. Tal y como había dicho antes de comenzar, Sherlock realmente le estaba aprendiendo, memorizándole. Hizo que John se sintiera extrañamente... querido.

El toque de los labios de Sherlock en la esquina de su boca lo hizo saltar, sacándolo de la bruma sensual en la que había caído. Abrió los ojos y, dios, esa brillante mirada todavía estaba sobre él, desnudándole. Medio esperando más besos, se sorprendió un poco cuando Sherlock besó su sien a continuación, sacando la lengua para una rápida lamida a lo largo de la línea del cabello. Luego, una presión de los labios de Sherlock en el punto del pulso en su cuello, y otro pequeño movimiento de la lengua. Ah, probando el sabor entonces. John se movió un poco, su excitación creciendo al pensar a dónde podría llevar eso.

Sherlock se regodeó en el hueco del cuello de John, tomando inhalaciones largas y exhalando en bocanadas cortas.  _ Por supuesto _ , pensó John.  _ Oliendo _ .

—Vamos, adelante, ¿a qué huelo? —preguntó perezosamente.

—Mmmm... —El zumbido en su cuello le hizo cosquillas deliciosamente. —Un poco picante, un poco salado. Como John. Y sexo. Y... —otra delicada inhalación— ...un poco como mazapán.

John se rió entre dientes. —Eso debe ser el aceite de almendras, supongo.

—Mmmm, —dijo Sherlock de nuevo, esta vez en la cresta del hombro sano de John—. Si tengo una erección la próxima vez que esté en una tienda de dulces, tú tendrás la culpa.

John se rió abiertamente de eso. —Como si alguna vez  _ tú _ visitaras una tienda de dulces, —bromeó.

—Para un caso, naturalmente.

Se sentía tan divertido y fácil, estas bromas entre ellos. Algo de la tensión que John ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que existía ahora había desaparecido, y se sentía increíble. John no tenía que preocuparse por ocultar sus sentimientos a Sherlock. Esto no era solo una distracción por parte de Sherlock, algo de lo que se aburriría fácilmente antes de pasar a la siguiente distracción.  _ Podría ser así _ , pensó John,  _ por el resto de nuestras vidas _ , y la idea lo mareó. No era ingenuo, era probable que Sherlock se comportara como un enorme idiota a veces. No sería fácil, pero podrían tener todo esto (sexo y risas, afecto y casos).  _ Sería genial _ .

Tan atrapado en sus dichosos pensamientos, John ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Sherlock movió su intensa atención a su hombro con cicatrices. Pasó incluso más tiempo que la noche anterior examinándolo con los ojos y luego tocándolo suavemente con las yemas de los dedos. Finalmente, incluso probó la textura de la piel con cicatrices con su lengua, lamiendo suavemente las crestas y espirales del tejido cicatricial, haciendo que John temblara un poco.

—Adelante, —murmuró John cuando Sherlock finalmente se echó hacia atrás. —Sé que te mueres por presumir.

Los ojos de Sherlock se posaron en los de John, probando su sinceridad, antes de que la comisura de su boca se curvase con un toque de satisfacción.

—Disparo con un rifle de francotirador a relativamente corta distancia, a través de un parapeto, no un disparo desde la distancia. No un mercenario extranjero (un francotirador veterano checheno o iraquí), sino un local mal entrenado, muy probablemente armado con una mira SVD rusa. Llevabas armadura corporal y casco, pero eso no podía protegerte por completo a tan corta distancia. Por el ángulo de la herida, estabas arrodillado, administrando ayuda a la víctima anterior del francotirador, pero también estabas en movimiento, el brazo extendido y omóplato levantado, por lo que estabas estirando o tirando (acercando tu botiquín con tu mano dominante o arrastrando a la víctima a un lugar seguro). De cualquier manera, estabas delante del francotirador, protegiendo deliberadamente al soldado caído con tu cuerpo. Se infectó, probablemente debido al retraso de la extracción en el campo de batalla y al tiempo de vuelo entre la base de patrulla Shahzad y Camp Bastion. Entre veinticinco y treinta puntos en el frente inicialmente, y luego dos cirugías posteriores para desbridamiento y drenaje.

La agradable neblina de John se había disipado un poco con las deducciones de Sherlock. Era un poco incómodo escuchar sobre el barro, la sangre y la arena y el dolor de ese evento que cambió su vida, al ser expuesto desnudo hasta los huesos, diseccionado con esa voz suave y sin sentimiento. Y luego los ojos de Sherlock se movieron hacia arriba de nuevo, mirando a John (no en busca de confirmación, sino de aprobación), y la calidez se extendió por el pecho de John. —Increíble, —dijo con sinceridad.

Sherlock parecía complacido y comenzó a moverse por las costillas de John.

—Pero... —continuó John—, ...olvidaste algo.

Sherlock se congeló, su atención se agudizó. —Siempre hay algo, —murmuró para sí mismo. Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron hacia arriba, rozando la cicatriz nuevamente. Después de unos momentos, hizo un ruido de disgusto. —¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasé por alto? —le preguntó a John.

John le sonrió. — _ Piensa _ , amor. Lo más importante.

Vio el cambio aparecer en la cara de Sherlock, el enfoque clínico agudo suavizándose, sus ojos cálidos. —Oh. —Las pestañas oscuras bajaron para ensombrecer esos ojos plateados, y luego Sherlock se inclinó, colocando un suave beso en la flor de la cicatriz de John. —Te trajo a mí.

John pasó los dedos por los rizos oscuros. —Sabía que lo conseguirías al final, —dijo con cariño.

Sherlock levantó la cabeza, de repente luciendo inseguro mientras sus dedos continuaban trazando la cicatriz distraídamente. —John, sabes que nunca te desearía dolor, y tu carrera como cirujano...

John puso su mano sobre la de Sherlock, deteniendo los dedos inquietos. —No te preocupes. No tienes que sentirte culpable. Yo también me alegro de que haya sucedido.

—¿Cómo puedes?

John entrelazó los dedos de ambos y apretó. —Porque gané mucho más de lo que perdí.

Una rara y verdadera sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Sherlock como el sol brillando a través de las nubes, iluminando sus ojos verdes desde adentro. John se preguntó si él era la única persona que veía a Sherlock así, luciendo joven, feliz y desprotegido. Parecía un privilegio increíble que este hombre brillante y espinoso le mostrara este lado de sí mismo a John, y solo a John.

Sherlock continuó bajando por el torso de John, bordeando cuidadosamente su ingle, aparentemente evaluando y categorizando el tono muscular, la elasticidad de la piel, el sabor y el olor de cada centímetro. Incluso puso su oreja contra el pecho de John, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, su respiración, sus sonidos abdominales. Dedujo todas las cicatrices (caídas de su bicicleta cuando era niño, lesiones de rugby, ese desliz del bisturí en su pulgar derecho mientras entrenaba, mellas y raspaduras al azar recibidas en los casos).

—Gira, —dijo imperiosamente, después de un examen minucioso de los dedos de los pies de John. John se dio la vuelta y se colocó boca abajo. Esto se sintió un poco diferente. Así no podía ver a Sherlock, no podía predecir su toque. Se sentía más cohibido y expuesto, y sin embargo de alguna manera eso hizo que su excitación ardiera aún más.

—Jesús, —murmuró en la almohada, incapaz de evitar frotarse contra el colchón un par de veces mientras los dedos de Sherlock recorrían su camino de regreso hacia arriba por su cuerpo, desde las pantorrillas hasta las nalgas y la espalda baja, subiendo por las crestas de su columna y a través de su hombros, entreteniéndose en la superficie cicatrizada de la herida de entrada. Para cuando Sherlock inhaló y probó la nuca de John, John estaba sumido en una maraña confusa de inseguridad y excitación.

—No puedo imaginar que haya mucho que valga la pena ver, —murmuró en la almohada.

Sintió la mano de Sherlock quieta, enredada en el pelo de la nuca.

—John, —dijo Sherlock suavemente—. Como siempre, ves, pero no  _ observas _ . Esa cara que le muestras al mundo, esa conducta sin pretensiones (mermelada y jerseys y un hombre común accesible) no puedes creer honestamente que eso es lo que  _ yo _ veo, ¿verdad?

John sintió una extraña tensión en su pecho. —¿Qué ves entonces?

La voz de Sherlock fue una suave reprimenda. — _ Te _ veo, John. A  _ todo  _ tu. Fortaleza y pura fuerza de voluntad apenas contenida en este increíble y compacto cuerpo. —Las puntas de sus dedos hábiles se deslizaron por la columna de John, haciéndolo estremecerse. —La forma en que te mueves cuando estás en la persecución (rápida, aguda y mortal). La chispa que ilumina tus ojos cuando la situación es sombría, la forma en que tu respiración se mantiene constante y tranquila en el silencio entre disparos. —John podía sentir ahora el calor de Sherlock a lo largo de su espalda mientras las manos de Sherlock volvían a subir por su columna hasta sus hombros. Sherlock se inclinó, respirando las siguientes palabras en el oído de John. —Esos idiotas en tu vida diaria, piensan que eres un gatito, tierno y dulce. Están tan  _ ciegos _ . —John podía sentir las palabras de Sherlock deslizándose bajo su piel, hablando directamente a su alma, haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza y su respiración se detuviera. —Eres un leopardo. Rubio y feroz y  _ tan hermoso _ . Mi depredador y mi protector.  _ Eso  _ es lo que veo.

John ni siquiera recordaba haberse movido, pero de repente Sherlock estaba aplastado debajo de él. Por un instante vio la boca de Sherlock abierta en un grito ahogado, los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y la excitación, y luego John estaba devorando su boca desesperada, vorazmente, como si necesitara el aliento de los pulmones de Sherlock para sobrevivir. John podía sentir el chocar de sus dientes mientras aplastaba su boca contra la de Sherlock, podía saborear el sabor del cobre que pasaba de la ansiosa lengua de Sherlock a la suya, y sabía que necesitaba calmarse, serenarse, recuperar algo de ese control comedido que había estado manteniendo desesperadamente desde que comenzó esta cosa entre ellos. Pero Sherlock estaba empujando sus caderas hacia él al mismo tiempo que sus manos tiraban de John para acercarlo más; estaba prácticamente gimiendo ahogadamente, con pequeños ruidos ansiosos en la boca de John, y John sintió que su control se le escapaba aún más de las manos.

Se sentía tan salvaje y letal como Sherlock le había descrito, toda su mente enfocada con una intención mortal en un objetivo, asegurarse de que el brillante e increíble hombre debajo de él sintiera cada ápice de lo que John estaba sintiendo justo en ese momento (alegría incandescente, posesión feroz, y un amor tan brillante y fuerte que podría quemarlos a ambos hasta convertirlos en cenizas y ambos se deleitarían con las llamas).

John mantuvo quieta la cabeza de Sherlock con ambas manos enredadas en su pelo, sintiendo distantemente las manos de Sherlock agarrándolo sin pensar mientras poseía esa boca devastadora. Finalmente liberó la boca con un jadeo tembloroso, tomando aire en sus pulmones antes de atacar la pálida extensión de ese cuello, succionando y mordiendo, sintiendo el pulso de Sherlock revoloteando bajo de su lengua.

Podía sentir a Sherlock empujando sus caderas hacia arriba frenéticamente, buscando, el ritmo demasiado errático para satisfacerlo. Movió una mano para agarrar su cadera de huesos afilados con firmeza, inmovilizándole con el peso de su cuerpo. —Quieto, —gruñó, su voz apenas reconocible, y pudo sentir el impacto de ello estremeciéndose a través de Sherlock, el cuerpo debajo de él paralizándose tanto por la conmoción como en una rendición instintiva.

Buscó a tientas la botella de aceite en la mesilla de noche, derramándola descuidadamente en sus manos. Tiró del pantalón del pijama de Sherlock hacia abajo lo suficiente para liberar su pene antes de acariciarle despiadadamente de la base a la punta.

—¡John! —Sherlock se arqueó por el toque de John, y John pudo sentir que todo su cuerpo temblaba con la fuerza de su emoción. Dios, ¿podría haber algo más dulce que escuchar su nombre arrancado de esa hermosa boca, sentir ese firme cuerpo; esbelto, tenso y tembloroso; entre sus manos? En algún nivel, John quería ir despacio, saborear este primer toque... pero una parte de él aún mayor fue empujada más allá de toda razón. Sherlock se estaba haciendo pedazos bajo sus manos,  _ por él, _ y era increíble.

Acarició a Sherlock rápidamente, sin piedad, y luego se acercó más, tomándolos a ambos en la mano. Siseó al sentirlo, el suave y lento deslizamiento de sus duras carnes juntas enviando oleadas de placer por su columna. Los ojos plateados de Sherlock estaban fijos en los suyos, abiertos y asombrados.

—Eso es, —John se encontró jadeando—. Siéntelo, Sherlock. Siente lo que te hago. —Apoyó su brazo derecho y se apretó contra Sherlock, su mano aceitada acariciandolos a ambos rápido y fuerte. Sintió una sonrisa salvaje cruzar su rostro. —Tan malditamente hermoso, —gruñó entre dientes—. Jodidamente  _ mío _ .

Sherlock había estado jadeando con cada movimiento del puño de John, un gemido constante de "JohnJohnJohn _ John _ " caía de sus labios. Estaba tan cerca, tan hermosamente cerca, justo allí en el mismo borde, y John no quería hacer otra cosa más que empujarlo hacia la destrucción.

John envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de Sherlock y con un gran esfuerzo los giró, aterrizando sobre su espalda con Sherlock tendido entre sus piernas, su mano izquierda reanudando el ritmo, empuñando sus pollas con la mano. Sherlock había apoyado sus manos en la cama a ambos lados de los hombros de John y ahora miraba hacia abajo, observando la mano de John moverse con fascinación.

Ya sin necesidad de mantenerse erguido, John arrastró su mano libre hacia la hendidura del culo de Sherlock. —Sherlock, —dijo John entre dientes, haciendo que esos ojos volubles se fijaran en los suyos. —Córrete para mí, amor, —dijo, mientras presionaba un dedo fuerte entre, y contra, y luego de repente dentro, retorciéndose, buscando, y luego, con su infalible toque de cirujano,  _ encontrando _ .

Observó el rostro de Sherlock con avidez, y era todo lo que John había imaginado (sorpresa, realización y luego éxtasis golpeando la expresión de Sherlock con sorprendente rapidez). Era el rostro de una epifanía (esos ojos sobrenaturales abiertos y sin ver, esa boca perfecta formando un silencioso oh de descubrimiento), y luego Sherlock se derramó en la mano de John, gritando el nombre de John mientras su orgasmo lo sacudía.

—Joder, —dijo John—.  _ Joder _ , —y luego se dejó ir también, dejando que el placer lo recorriera, acariciándolos obstinadamente a través de las olas y las réplicas hasta que colapsaron en un montón pegajoso y sudoroso. La cabeza de John estaba zumbando, aturdida, por lo que le tomó unos momentos más darse cuenta de que Sherlock estaba temblando, estremeciéndose en sus brazos.

—Oh Jesús, —dijo John, sacando su dedo del cuerpo de Sherlock tan suavemente como pudo, estirando el cuello para tratar de ver el rostro de Sherlock donde estaba enterrado en el hueco de su hombro. Sintió que el hielo se extendía por su pecho. —Sherlock, oh  _ mierda _ , lo siento, te hice...

Sherlock levantó la cabeza y John se sintió repentinamente mareado de alivio. Estaba  _ riendo _ , el loco bastardo, temblando de risa en silencio, las lágrimas se acumulaban en las comisuras de sus ojos. Se dejó caer de espaldas junto a John, riendo en voz alta ahora.

—Maldito  _ idiota _ , —dijo John con sentimiento—. Pensé que había sido demasiado, que fui demasiado brusco...

Sherlock resopló, el sonido maravillosamente fuera de armonía con la sonrisa tonta que estaba pegada a su rostro. —Fue  _ brillante _ , —dijo, todavía recuperando el aliento—. Me alegro de haber encontrado una solución para superar esa caballerosidad fuera de lugar tuya.

Entonces John también estaba riendo tontamente, sin remedio, hasta que le dolió el estómago. Finalmente se calmó, su cuerpo acurrucado contra el de Sherlock, su frente rozando la sien de Sherlock, sus rodillas rozando el costado de Sherlock. —Otro acertijo resuelto por el gran Sherlock Holmes, ¿eh? Compara a John Watson con un gato de la jungla y perderá todo remordimiento y te follará tan duro como quieras.

—Mmmm, —murmuró Sherlock felizmente. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a John, esos ojos grises repentinamente serios. —Me...  _ gustó _ , te das cuenta. No me voy a romper, John.

Algo en esas palabras y fue solo un destello; la cabeza de Sherlock en el pavimento, la sangre esparciéndose por los rizos, esos mismos ojos grises muy abiertos y fijos. John sintió que se le cortaba la respiración y parpadeó furiosamente, negándose a dejar que la imagen lo apartara de ese momento. Aún así, su voz fue áspera cuando habló. —No voy a dejar de tratar de cuidarte, Sherlock. Es... no puedo.

Sherlock asintió con cuidado, reconociéndolo. —Aún así, —dijo, su tono cuidadosamente ligero de nuevo, su boca se curvó en esa encantadora media sonrisa suya—, tengo un amplio conocimiento del género  _ Panthera  _ al que puedo recurrir cuando surja la ocasión.

John se rió entre dientes. —¿Y exactamente por qué sabes eso? No, espera, déjame adivinar... un pobre idiota en algún lugar fue asesinado por un ocelote.

—No seas ridículo, John. —Sherlock hizo una pausa meditativa. —Fue un tigre balinés. Un ocelote es del género  _ Leopardus _ .


End file.
